The Return of Lightning
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: Reefside 2004 and New Tech city 2025, what do these to times and locations have in common. You'll find out as it comes to ahead in 2006. Watch as heroes unite, a man loses one life to gain another, and past loves start anew. It's truly Return of Lightn
1. Prolougue: Lightning of the Past

Discalmer: I do not own power rangers. If I did I would have a way to show Tommy and Kim getting back together at the end of Dino Thunder. The only things I own are the OCs. I also don't own Rudophol the Red Nose Riendeer. If I did I would be eatting deer sausage instead of typing a disclamer. J/K. I would do it while typing the disclamer. I know I'm mean but you know what Tucker Max says if someone can't take a joke.

_telapathic comunication and thoughts._

**sign language**

Normal comunication aka talking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

Lightning of the Past

_"Oh no I'm late. Sis is going to kill me."_ Michael thought as he ran to his sister's lab. He had been busy at a press confrence he held to make a very important anoucement. He was the foremost world renowned champion kick boxer. Michael "Lightnin" Mayes was every kids hero. He grew up as the only person in his immediate family that wasn't deaf.

_"YOUR DAMN RIGHT, MIKE!"_ Michael's face cringed as he heard his sister's voice like he always did, through his telepathy. The only one that knew of his psychic powers was his sister. At least that was still alive anyway.

Growing up all of his family found him strange since they found him 22 years ago. It was Christmas Eve and the biggest rainstorm to hit L.A. in a hundred years was under way. Inside a simple two story white house a family is enjoying watching the Rudophol the Red Nose Riendeer Christmas special with the close caption. All of a sudden they felt the doorbell's ring. A small chubby cheeked five year old girl had answered the door to find a basket that carried a newborn child wrapped tightly in a blanket. He was probably no more then a few days old. The little girl quickly dragged the basket in her house and furiously started signing to her mom and dad. At first they didn't believe her until she dragged the basket in to show them. Her parents found the note attached to the blanket. It read:

Please protect this child.  
His mother died shortly after birth.  
And I am in no physical condition to care of the boy.  
Don't allow harm to come to him.  
He has a great amount of potential inside.  
Just guide and care for him as if he was your own.

P.S.  
Allow the boy to keep the medallion. It will protect him while he wears it until he grasps his destiny.

The woman and the man agreed that they should adopt the child no matter what it takes, as they watch their daughter play with the boy. It was like they had already bonded. He constantly smiled until when the girl remove the relativly large lighting bolt medallion from his neck. It seemed to upset him greatly every time they removed it. It was like he was in pain.

As he grew up they began to understand why. Every time he was force to remove it he heard everyone's in the rooms thoughts. It felt like a million needles were being driven through his head at once. In his pre-teen years he trained himself to control the amount of thoughts that went through. It got to where he didn't even need the medallion to protect him. But he still used it's power from time to time whenever a large group of people was near him.

It was to prevent him from being exhausted mentally. Of course there was were frequent times where that did happen. The only way he could recover was through meditation. One day during his meditation he was able to separate body and mind. It was like he was in an astral form. Where he could travel to any place in the world. Normally these meditations lasted two hours. And for those two hours were the best of the day. It got to where he would meditate just so he can go to other places in the world. It brought him a lot of happiness.

His sister Emily was his best friend. Growing up she did harbor some resentment towards him. Who can blame her when your little brother who advanced to the same grade you are in when he should be in the 4th grade. But that ended one particular Saturday of her freshman year. It was about 11 a.m. when she went to her boyfriend's house to surpise him when she saw it. She caught her boyfriend in his bed with the head cheerleader. At that time Emily was about 5'9 100lbs blond hair, blue eyes, cross-country runner's physique, and average B cup breast. Michael who was 11 at the time felt the pain she had since she walked in their home after running back. So he communicate with her with his mind.

_"Are you ok, Emily?" _

_"Go away, Michael, I don't want to talk about it. And don't you dare try to read my mind." _

_"Sis, I can feel that you are in pain." _

_"I told you I don't want to talk about it." _

_"Ok, I won't ask."_ That was when the defining moment in their relationship happened.

_"Emily, I want to show you something. Something that I don't want mom and dad to know. They are still harping on me about not wearing my medallion all the time at school. And if they found out about this I would never hear the end of it." _

_"Will you leave me alone if I let you show me it?" _

_"As long as you don't tell mom and dad." _

_"Fine. Just give me a few seconds and I'll be in your room." _

_"Alright, sis, I'll get things ready."_ Then he broke of the mental communication.

Naturally she thought her little brother found some porn magazines. She figured that some of the nerds he hung out with gave them to him so he could "feel like a man". She laughed at that thought.

_"What do those nerds know about how a man feels?" _

_"You know that could be made into something it's not." _

_"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS?" _

_"Sorry, Emily, I was going to tell you that I'm ready when you are." _

_"Having a psychic for a little brother is a pain the ass."_ She was a little upset noticing that her little brother had stop the psychic communication as she walked into his room. She kind of hoped that he would hear her last remark out of spite. Upon entering she happened to notice her 4'10 blond hair, hazel eyed little brother who had an obsession with wearing green shirts and black jeans was in his mediating position.

**"Emily, ****sit down on the pillow in front me. By the way I see your wearing her favorite black tank-top and blue jean shorts." **

**"Thanks for noticing, but, why are we signing to each other instead of talking our usual way." **

**"One, we are in the same room, and two you know how mom is. Its always, 'Michael, even though you can talk to us through your mind it is still essential that you don't allow your sign language to get rusty.'" **

**"Yeah I believe it."** Emily said sitting down.

**"Ok cross your legs like mine, take my hands, and close your eyes."** She obediently did as her brother asked.

_"Now, sis, __what I'm going to show you is something that I have been doing for the past few months. It is going to be difficult for me to do this because this is the first time I'm doing it with another person. So I need to know do you completely trust me?" _

_"Yes, bro, I trust you one-hundred and ten percent." _

_"Ok. Relax your mind. You and me are one. At the moment the outside world does not exist."_ A few brief moments later Emily felt disconnected. Like she was in two places at once.

_"Open your eyes, Emily."_

She opened her eyes and saw her little brother in black and white.

_"Michael, what's going on?" _

_"Look down."_ She slowly brought her gaze to the ground and what she saw made her jump back letting go of his hands, but he quickly caught her.

_"Careful, Emily, I don't want you flying off on me."_ That last comment did nothing to ease her nerves. For what she saw on the ground. In black and white was her and her baby brother's bodies in the position they were after she closed her eyes.

_"What did you do?" _

_"In a way I separated our minds from are bodies." _

_"YOU WHAT!" _She mentally yelled.

_"Sis, calm down. This is only one part of what I want to show you." _

_"What else you have to show me then?"_ she asked hoping that she wouldn't regret asking

Her little brother took her left hand with his right and headed eastward. Passing through their house and going upwards. He wanted to keep her freaking out to a minimal. And she was on edge to begin with.

The whole time she marveled at how fast they were going. What would have took an airplane hours took them mere minutes. But when they arrived at the location he chosen she was overwhelmed with emotion. She wanted to cry but couldn't.

_"How did you know, Michael?" _

_"Well you always said you wanted to visit in Paris." _

_"Even though I can only see in black and white. This place is still beautiful. This is definitely the single most sweetest thing you ever done for me. Thank you." _

_"No problem, Emily, I'm your brother. I had to do something to make you feel better." _

_"How often do you do this?" _

_"This is the first time I went to Paris." _

_"Not that. This?"_ she said referring to their astrological forms.

_"About 5 times a week, but this is the first time I took somebody else for the ride." _

_"Michael, whenever you get a girlfriend you can trust with your secret, I'm going to be jealous." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because you can take them where they want just through your mind." _

_"Yeah, but, I'll take you wherever you want anytime." _

_"Thank you, bro."_ she said while giving him a hug.

_"Well I think we better head on home. Mom and Dad are due back any minute." _

_"Michael, are bodies are at home." _

_"Even though it's true, since when have you mediated with me? They might think somethings up."_ Emily knew he was right. Their parents would be suspicious. So she took his hand and they flew back home. When they got back home they returned to their body's and began signing once more.

**"Thank you, Michael, I really need that." **

**"It's alright. Your my big sister and I knew you were upset." **

**"I guess your psychic powers now cover empathy."** She said with a smile. She turned around and began to walk out before she notice that she wasn't moving.

_"What the...? Michael what's going on?"_ She thought.

_"Empathy isn't the only thing my psychic powers cover sis."_ He responded while holding her up in mid air, with a hand raised.

_"MICHAEL, IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN I SWEAR I'LL... I'LL" _

_"What's matter having trouble thinking on your feet? Well maybe it's because your not on your feet." _

_"MICHAEL!" _

_"Jeez, Emily, can I have a little fun letting you know the true extent of my powers."_ He said to her as he put her down. Emily turned around, stomped to her brother, lifted him up roughly by his shirt, and hugged him.

_"What makes you so sure I won't tell mom and dad about how your powers evolved?" _

_"Simple, you found me didn't you? Plus something tells me that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."_

Michael smiled as he remembered the day their psychic bond formed. At times he was worried what would happen to him if something took her life like their parents. His dad was on his way back to L.A. when his plane was hijacked on September 11, and their mother was helping her cousin pull out of New Orleans when Katrina hit. Both times he felt an intense stinging pain when they died. The pain clouded his senses and all he could do was scream. He is worried that if he lost her it would literally kill him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was not trying to take advantage of the victims either September 11 or Hurricane Katrina. These two events are both tragic days in our history and I felt on a story stand point that these would make you feel for "Lightin" in order you can see what happens in the next chapter. If any of you are disgusted with me for refering to those horrid events. I am sorry but I will not change this part of the story because they are used to make a point.


	2. Lightning Shards

**Disclamer: I don't own Power Rangers. I only own my OCs.**

**sign language**

_Telepathic Comunications_

Normal comunications aka talking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Lighting Shards.

Emily watched as Michael ran into her lab. She was going to joke about him being like his childhood hero, but she decided to drop it, until she notice his black leather jacket, green T-shirt, and tan cargo pants. Of course he was carrying his duffle bag.

**"Um, Dr. Oliver, have you seen my little brother? He was supposed to be here about a half an hour ago." **

**"Shut up, Emily, as I recall you wanted to hook up with they guy that played Jason."** All she could do was laugh.

**"Mike, I wanted to hook up with Jason not the actor." **

**"When are we going to get to work?" **

**"As soon as you tell me why you are late?" **

**"Sorry the press conference took a little longer then expect." **

**"Well, I don't see why you retired from kick boxing." **

**"Emily, I want to be more then 'Lightnin' Mayes. I want to put that aquatic science degree to good use. Besides I'm 50-0 in a span of five years. That is a match every 1.2 months. Even Rocky Marciono knew when to quit. And he did it while he was undefeated." **Emily rolled her eyes at the thought of one of Michael's idols.

**"Come on, bro, I want to examine that medallion some more."** And with that Emily and Michael entered her lab. As they entered Michael noticed Emily's lab assistant Lothgan was in there working on his sisters "Electron Discharge Cannon" a.k.a. E.D.C.

_"Sis, there is something about that guy I don't trust."_

_"Michael, how many times do I have to tell you that you're paranoid. He's been working here for the past year and a half. The E.D.C. is in good hands."_

_"I hope your right."_ Michael replied as he took his most prized position out of his duffle bag and handed it to his sister. They arrived in her office and she put the medallion in an ion spectrometer. After a few moments of looking she noticed something.

**"Michael, take a look at this."** Michael checked out what she was talking about, but he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

_"What am I suppose to be looking at?" _

_"Bro, there's two strange energy field surrounding it." _

_"Sis, unlike you I'm not a physics whiz?"_ This was meet by Emily rolling her eyes.

_"Michael, according to this those energy fields is about twenty-two years old."_ Thats when the sibilings eyes meet.

**"Could it be why it blocks my psychic powers?" **

**"Yes, and no. The outer field seems to be generated by the medallion itself. How I don't know. It will take a lot of research to find that answer." **

**"What about the second one?" **

**"I don't know where it came from. I seems somehow the medallion absorbed it." **

_"Weird"_ is all Michael thought while returning the strange object to it's previous location of the duffle bag on his shoulder. At that moment there was an explosion in the lab.

_"Sis, we need to see what's going on in the lab."_ He told her telepathically. As they went in the lab they saw it was on fire and saw Lothgan brandishing the E.D.C.

"Lothgan, what are you doing man?"

"I'll tell you what I'm doing, Michael," At that moment Lothgan threw off his lab coat in front of him and his body changed. He was wearing a strange mask and all of his clothes were a dark purple excepted for the black cape. The mask was black with a strange red symbol on it.

"I'm taking the E.D.C. and by the way my name is Lothor."

_"Michael, did I read his lips right because I think he called himself Lothor?" _

_"You read them right, Emily." _

"Drop the E.D.C., Lothgan or whatever your name is, because me and Emily will not let you out of this building." Lothor responded by giving him maniacal laugh.

"I have a question for you. Can "Lightin" Mayes stand up to lightning itself?" Lothor raised the E.D.C. at Michael and squeezed the trigger. Then everything went into slow motion for Michael, he watched in horror as his sister threw her body in front of him taking the blow meant for him.

"TA TA, kiddies." Lothar taunted while summoning a portal making his escape.

_"Sis, we got to get out of here."_ He thought to her looking around desperately for an escape route. Unfortunately all of the escape routes were block except for one. So he quickly picked his sister and fireman's carry her to the portal and jumped. The next thing either of them knew they were in a park, and Michael spotted Lothar walking away. He quickly sat Emily down at a nearby tree with his bag.

_"Sit tight, Sis, I'm going to see what he's up to." _

_"Be careful, Mike."_ Michael quickly followed Lothar hiding behind each tree and used his telepathic powers.

_"I hope Tomars gets here soon. I can't wait to see what this thing will do to the Power Rangers."_ Lothar thought

"Power Rangers?" Michael said to himself. Unfortunately it was loud enough to reach Lothar's ears.  
Lothar quickly turned and fired at the tree the noise was coming from. Michael quickly jumped out from behind it before the tree came crashing down on top of him.

"So 'Lightin' I should have guessed you would follow me. No matter you'll find out what I'm going to do soon enough. Kelzacks attack."

"Kelzacks?" All of a sudden twenty white and black looking freaks came up from the ground and began their assault on Michael. It didn't go unnoticed that their faces boar the same symbol on Lothar's mask. Normally Michael would have had a good chance at beating the odds when he was outnumbered. He would use his telepathy to find out which one was going to attack him first and perform a counterstrike. Unfortunately he couldn't read the minds of the Kelzacks.

"What the heck is up with these mindless goons?" Michael said to himself as he fought back. He was barely holding his own when he heard two male voices coming his way.

-----

An African American man was walking around the park of his home town. His college just let out for summer vacation and he was enjoying some of his friends' old hangouts when he saw a man sporting a red T-shirt and jeans kicking around a soccer ball with some kids.

"No way that can't be him." He thought to himself. But when the guy turned around he instantly recognized him at started running towards him.

"Conner, over here." He yelled. The man in red looked up and instantly recognized the guy wearing a plaid blue button up shirt and jeans.

"Ethan?" he asked himself as the guy arrived and gave him the arm in between hug. (as it is customary when seeing an old friend when both parties are guys).

"Hey, Conner, nice to see you man. How is your soccer program coming along?"

"Take a look for yourself," as he turned to the kids "Guys this is an old friend of my, Ethan."

"Hi, Ethan." said the kids before returning to their little game.

"Man it's been a long time when did you get back?"

"College just got out a few days ago what about you?"

"We'll to be honest I just moved back a couple months ago. I figured what better place to start then the place I grew up."

"I hope you haven't been bothering Dr. O and Hayley to much."

"To be honest I haven't seen that much of either them. Usually just a few times a week when the parents actually pick up these guys on time. But I can't complain it's nice to be teaching these guys and practice with them. They've been keeping me pretty busy."

"Kind of like the you know what days?"

"Yeah, except now I'm Dr. O." Conner said with a slight chuckle. That is when both of them heard an explosion in the woods freighting the kids.

"Guys, me and Ethan will go check it out. Jack, you and Julie are in charge." Jack and Julie groaned at this because they didn't particularly care for each other being the boss.

"Coach McKnight, you know we're just going to argue." said the Julie

"Right now you two are the only ones I can trust at the moment." Conner said before he and Ethan went running to the explosion.

"Don't they remind you of somebody, Conner?"

"Who?"

"You and Kira. I swear it was like every other day you guys were butting heads."

"Ethan, right now I don't need this... What is that?" The two boys stop quickly as they watched a guy who was about 5'10 a buck fifty wearing a leather jacket fight off twenty creatures attacking him. Luckily Ethan happen to recognize what they are.

"Kelzacks."

"Lothar's goons? I thought we took care of him along time ago."

"I did too, Conner." Ethan said while running off to help the guy they were attacking.

"Hey wait for me."

"Well, if you wasn't so slow."

----

Michael didn't get the chance look at the two that were helping him. Unfortunately he was surround by seven Kelzacks and they were showing no signs for backing down.

_"To hell with this."_ Michael quickly raised his hands and lifted all seven into the air and threw them to the ground instantly taking them out. Then he went to take on a few of the six the guy in blue was having trouble handling. Conner was faring pretty well in the fight on his end. His powerful kicks were laying waste to all of them. Ethan after receiving the back up easily defeated three of them and Michael quickly dispatched two more. With one Kelzack left it was going to run before Michael telekinetically grabbed it in place.

"Time to show you why they call me 'Lightin'" And with that Michael jumped into the air and performed a heel kick connecting to the skull of the Kelzack bringing him down as well.

"Wow nice moves." Complemented Conner. Michael was about to thank him when he felt fear coming from someone close by.

"Oh no, Emily." Michael quickly ran back to where his sister was without acknolging the two that were following him. He soon saw why his sister was in fear. In the mist of battle Lothar went back to where Michael was coming from. That is when he saw Emily sitting by a tree resting. She was a prime target to see what would happen if he fired the E.D.C. at point blank range.

"Say good-bye, Emily." And with that he fired leaving her body motionless. Michael felt her begin to slip. He screamed as he ran towards them. To bad Lothar had disappeared the moment he got there.

**"Emily, say something to me."**

_"Michael,_ _we know that we were going to face this sooner or later."_

_"Don't think like that." _

_"Michael, you feel me slipping so don't deny it." _

_"Don't leave me, Emily."_ Emily used the last bit of her strength to place her hand on his face.

_"I'll never will, Michael, now quickly put the medallion on while you still have time."_ And with that she was gone. Her hand fell to her side as Michael held her.

"Emily, Emily, wake up" he said crying then he felt the pain that was all to familiar. And as he suspected it was intense. Ten times more intense then both of his parents combined. He was screaming thriving in pain. Holding his head as the two men watched on. He barely made it to his duffle bag and pulled out his most cherished position. Quickly he put it on and then at that moment silence. The man fell on his back. Ethan quickly placed his fingers on the man's neck checking for a pulse.

"It's faint, but he's still alive."

"What about her?" Ethan did the same and grimly shook his head.

"I'll call 911, Conner, you go check on the kids and wait for the police." He said while he took out his cell phone calling for help. Conner went back to the kids and waited for the police to arrive.

"Back there officers," He spoke to the police and pointed them in the direction of where his friend was. "My friend Ethan is with the guy that passed out."


	3. Lightning in a Bottle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is the OCs that I created.**

**A/N: If you haven't noticed from the first chapter there is some Sci-fi like stuff in here. Please say don't say anything. I'mgoing to place another thing in here as well but that will be in the next chapter.**

**Sign Language**

_telepathic comunication and thoughts_

Normal Comunication aka talking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Lightning in a Bottle

Conner and the kids pulled up to a familiar place in his Soccer program's van. Ethan followed in his old late model car. It wasn't much but it was what he could afforded being a college student. Just moments earlier he and Conner talked the EMTs out of sending another ambulance out for the man laying in his back seat. The guy had been through enough for one day and waking up in a hospital was the last thing he needed. While the Police was getting a statement Conner called the children's parents and told them that they needed to be picked up and informed them they are to meet at Hayley's Cyber Cafe. Almost all the parents were there except Jack and Julie's. As all the parents left with their respective children Conner and Ethan pulled the guy out of his car put one arm over each of them and carried him to the door.

"Julie, will you and Jack open the door for us?" asked Conner. The ten year old girl and her twin brother held the door open without a moments hesitation.

----

Hayley had been hoping that business was going to pick up. As slow as the day has been she considered closing down early and order some take out, and maybe hang out with Tommy after changing out of her usual work outfit. Especially after he called her an hour ago about him receiving a phone call from Eric Myers. He informed that Eric and Wes happen to pick up a two powerful energy signature coming from Reefside. According to Eric the last one wasn't as powerful as the first along with it showed up twice at two different time intervals. He asked Tommy if he and Haley would check it out a little before they got there tomorrow around thirteen o'hundred hours to investigate. Of course this wasn't going to be a problem for the ex-Green/White/Red/Black ranger.

Hayley began reminiscing about what happened last year. She watched him go a little stir crazy that last summer. He would have done that the summer after Mesagog's defeat, but he was busy cleaning up the lab. It took him the whole summer to clean that mess. Anyway he was trying to find new ways of keeping busy like filing old year books by location, year, and by what color he wore in the class picture. She was going to joke with him that they could find a way to create another ranger team he could be on, but, thought better of it. He had already been teased enough by Jason when he found out Tommy was the black ranger last year, thanks to Conner. She remembered the sight of the "Best of the Rangers" chasing him out of the house threatening bodily injury.

That was the best part of Jason's visit. The worst was when Jason and her woke-up in Tommy's guest room with a hangover. Thankfully they were fully clothed, but, it was too close for comfort. The last time she had one to many would have cost her and Tommy's friendship. What can be said, except she can't hold her liquor. She was about to shudder at the thought of what happened when reality broke in. Two kids where holding the doors open. She recognized the red and white T-shirts with red shorts they were wearing. They were Conner's soccer students.

_"Why are they holding the door open?"_ she thought to herself moments before seeing why. Conner and Ethan were carrying an unknown man into the cafe.

"Hayley can we set this guy on your couch for a moment?"

"Of course, Ethan." She watched as the ex-rangers laid him down on the couch.

"What happened guys?"

"Long story, Hayley. Julie, go to the restroom, get some wet paper towels, and place them on his forehead. Jack, I want you to get a pillow and place it under this guy's head. After that you two are to keep an eye on him while the three of us talk."

"Yes, Coach McKnight." the twins said as they did as they were told. The three former team members moved to the counter and began their talk about what happened.

---

Michael was sitting on the beaches of Malibu near his house watching the sunset. He always loved the sunset over the ocean. He once saw a sunrise after one of his matches in New York, but it didn't mean as much. The sunset was beautiful. It meant that even when the day was horrible there was still beauty in the world. He was about to get up and leave when he saw two animals walk in front of him. A violet panther followed by a green rhinoceros.

_"This is strange."_ he thought. Then the rhino spoke,

"Hey, Sis, isn't that the girl who baby-sat us."

"Yeah, that is. Kira!"

"What the hell?" Michael asked himself as the world faded into nothingness except happy banter.

_"I was dreaming."_ Michael thought to himself beginning to wake up.

---

Kira Ford had arrived at the Angel Grove airport about an hour ago. She was riding in the passenger seat of a brand new white sports car while looking outside the window seeing nothing has really changed since the last time she visited her home town. Thankfully her ex-boyfriend Trent Mercer was driving them. He had been at the airport, he just got back from art school when he saw her. Even though they haven't seen each other since breaking up they were hugging each other for a few minutes before releasing one another. She's been stealing a few quick glances at him seeing that he hasn't changed either. Still white shirts and blue jean pants. She couldn't help to think that even though he wasn't a ranger anymore he still wore white. Of course she has no room to talk. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a yellow and black plaid knee length skirt. She couldn't help that her spending so much time with Dr. O while he was stuck in ranger mode affected her. Plus yellow and black does make a good looking combination on her. She was wondering about the girl in the picture she saw back then. She could tell there was some pain is his voice when he briefly spoke of her.

"We're here." Trent's announcement snapped her into the present. Here is one thing she is glad hasn't changed. Hayley's Cyber Cafe. It's been so long since the last time seeing her will be one thing that makes this vacation worth it. Trent barely had a chance to park the car when she jumped out.

"Kira, slow down and let me catch up."

"Sorry, Trent, I'm just excited to see Hayley." Trent mumbled something about Dr. O which Kira heard but let it slide. More then likely she was going to do it anyway. The moment Kira walked through the door they found it quite. A little to quite. She surveyed the room to find two kids sitting in front of the couch, and Hayley talking to two men at the counter. Trent had just walked in recognizing the two guys talking to his ex-boss at the same time Kira did.

"Want to have some fun with them?"

"Kira, if you want to that's your business not mine."

"Get back in touch with your evil white." He just shook his head at that last comment. Whatever she had planed he was going to play along or invoke her wrath. Hayley just saw them sneak up on the red and blue rangers when...

"CONNER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GUITAR!"

"ETHAN, STOP MESSING WITH MY DRAWINGS!"

"We weren't doing anything!" The two men yelled after hitting the preverbal ceiling much to their friends' glee.

"Kira, Trent." They said as hugs went all around.

"What are you guys doing?" asked the tricera ranger

"Well, I just got out of art school a few days ago so I decide to come home for a little while."

"And you?"

"Well, Conner I decided to take a couple week off while my agent was busy setting up some talk show spots to promote my debut CD. As a matter of fact I was allowed to have a few copies to give to you guys." She said as Kira pulled out of her small yellow purse three CD's. On the cover it had the left half of her face and the right half of her old yellow ranger helmet. The CD's titled POWER OF A HERO.

"Kira, you know Tommy is going to freak out about this."

"I asked for this as a joke, but, I told the record execs that I wanted to pay tribute to the heroes of my home town and I told them my favorite was the Yellow Ranger."

"Oh sweet, you made songs for each of us."

"I hate to say this, Conner, but it looks like she paid tribute to Dr. O twice." Ethan said hoping it would bother him. Conner just ignored him and began reading of the titles.

"Let's see, Red Runner, Power of a Hero, Brilliance of Blue, Strength of five, Two shades of White, Dino Power, Back in Black, Man of Many Colors, Launch of Yellow, and Tech Girl."

"Tech Girl?"

"How could I forget you, Hayley? You kept me sane for being on a team full of guys."

"Yeah, but, could you have thought of a better title though?" Hayley said in a mock teasing way. Which earned a laugh from everyone.

"But, to be honest what's going to bother Tommy the most is you teasing him about being four different colors."

"One, the song doesn't poke fun of him being multiple colors, and two if he can't handle it he shouldn't have done you know what so many times."

"KIRA!" yelled the two kids running up to give her a hug. Naturally she was tooken aback by this until she remembered who they are.

"Jack and Julie, I didn't recognize you guys. You two have grown up on me."

"How was New York?"

"Did you bring us any presents? Ouch, Jules what was that for?" asked Jack while rubbing his shoulder thanks to his sister's fist.

"Forgive him, Kira, he has tooken one to many soccer balls to the head."

"Reminds me of somebody else I know." Kira replied. Conner was about to respond when everyone heard a groan. They all looked towards the direction of the noise to watch the man sitting up holding his head.

----

_"Oh man I have a headache."_ Michael thought while getting up.

"How do you feel?" asked a female voice.

_"Why does that voice sound familiar?"_ the now retired kick boxer thought while looking in the direction of the voice. To bad all he saw was a bunch of colorful blobs. "All right I guess considering the circumstances."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Asked the voice coming from the blue blob.

"Don't ask me, right now I'm blind as a bat." _"That makes two for two."_

"Julie, Jack, ready to go?" Asked another woman's voice.

"Yeah, Mom, bye everyone." Said what sounded like a little boy.

"Mister, sorry about your girlfriend." Said a little girl before he heard a door close

_"Girlfriend, I don't have a... Emily."_ Michael thought before beginning crying. Everything starting flooding back. The Kelzacks, Lothar, the E.D.C, everything.

"Let it out, dude. I would be crying too if I lost a girlfriend that hot. Ow, Kira."

_"Another familiar voice? What the hell is going on?"_ "She's not my girlfriend. She's my sister." Michael knew they must be looking at each other.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Said a younger female's voices, "I know this is the bad time to ask but what is your name?" Michael quickly wiped what tears he had left in his eyes as his vision regained focus.

"Michael Mayes." he answered the woman looking at her. That was when he felt an 18-wheeler hitting him. He jumped out of the couch and fell up and over the coffee table before getting back up.

"KIRA FORD?" then he stared looking at everyone else in the room.

"Hayley Viktor, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Trent Frenadaz. What the in the world is going on? Wait a moment, now its starting to make sense, the Kelzacks, Lothar, and his thought of using the E.D.C. on the Power Rangers. This must mean that the everything having to do with the power rangers is real. And that must mean this is some sort of parallel dimension. But how did he get to my dimension? He must have done it before he joined Sis' staff. That must be why he murdered Sis and try to kill me." The other five in the room were starring at him like he was crazy with the ranting and pacing around on the floor. They were so entranced that they didn't notice another person enter.

"Guys what are you doing here?" The five teammates jumped while the voice snapped Mike out of his train of thought.

"Dr. O!" yelled Kira as the three that hasn't seen him on a regular basis ganged hugged him. Of course Mike just stood there awe struck. All he could do is stare at his childhood hero wearing a black button-up shirt and tan cargo pants.

_"OK, Lightnin, keep your cool. Even though you just ranted in front of a majority of the dino thunder team doesn't mean you can keep from making a complete idiot out of yourself."  
_

"HOLY SHIT, your Tommy Oliver."

_"So much for keeping my cool."  
_

"The original Green and White ranger, along with the Red Zeo, original Red Turbo, and the Black Dino Ranger."

"Me a power ranger yeah right, especially being five different ones." Tommy said trying to sound confessing while being scared out of his mind.

"Now don't give me that BS. You are Dr. Tommy Oliver you stared off as the evil green ranger before Jason the original red ranger destroyed the sword of darkness breaking the spell Rita cast upon you. From there you began dating Kimberly Hart who was the pink ranger."

"All right enough I admit it. I WAS a power ranger." conceded Tommy not wanting his ex-students to know about his younger days.

"Yeah along with Trent as white, Kira being yellow ranger, Ethan as Blue, and Conner taking Red. Of course who can forget the ever so smart Hayley."

"Wow," said Trent, "how did you get all of us right?" Michael paused to collect his thoughts before coming to a decision.

"OK I'll tell you guys the whole story including how I got here, but first can I ask one question?"

"Sure." said Tommy hoping it wasn't going to be what he thought it was.

"How long was I out?"

_"Thank God."_ Tommy thought after breathing a sigh of relief. Ethan looked down at his watch,

"I would say about an hour."

"Thanks." Mike said as he was taking off the medallion only to put it back on after receiving the intense pain once again.

"I better keep this on until I think I'm fully recovered." Michael said to himself

"What?"

"Long story, Hayley, so I better make it somewhat quick." That is when everyone found a place to get comfortable for Mike's tale.

----

After an hour of talking which might have not been so long if Conner didn't ask question every few minutes the just now discovered psychic finished his tale. He told them everything from his psychic powers, his dimension they are a TV Show, him being a champion kick boxer, and his life before Lothar decided to ruin it by killing Emily.

"That is a lot of information to absorb in a whole hour." Said Tommy completely blown away.

"At least you didn't go through what I've been through."

"I have a question."

"Again, Conner." Groaned Kira.

"How are we going to send him back to his dimension?" the former Red Ranger asked ignoring his yellow counterpart.

"Yeah, inter-dimensional travel is something we don't know about much."

"Trent and Conner made a couple of valuable points, Tommy." After silence Michael came up with an idea.

"What if you can replicate the energy that sent me here in the first place?"

"That's a good idea but we have no idea what energy signature was used."

"Right now yes, but, maybe my medallion might have absorbed enough of it to where you could find a way to send me back. I mean why not it has already one type of energy that it doesn't generate. Why wouldn't it absorb a second?" After a few brief seconds of thought it came to Hayley.

"Theoretically its possible, but, it is a long shot."

"Hayley, all we have right now is long shots. Let's head to the lab and see what we can find."

"You mean you actually got that thing fixed after Zeltrax decided to do a number on it?"

"Yeah you didn't think I would forget to do that."

"Well, Tommy, with your memory you would forget your first time." Michael joked as Tommy was mentally throwing daggers towards him after that comment.

"Small problem," Ethan said deciding to speak up, "wouldn't you feel that psychic tear again if you take that medallion off. From what you told us your and Emily's bond was strong. It could kill you."

"I know Ethan but I did ride about fifty percent of it out already. Besides I can't hide behind it the rest of my life." Michael said before removing the chain from his neck while pressing the medallion to his chest.

"Hayley, I'm going to toss my medallion to you so be ready on three. One... Two... Three." Michael quickly flung his cherished keepsake towards the cafe owner before he resumed breaking away from his and his sister psychic binding causing all of them to grow deeply concerned by the second he howled in pain. The very second Michael thought he couldn't last any longer the pain subsided.

"There ... its done ... the bond ... is broken." Michael gasped out before losing all consciousness. Just like the last time Ethan checked for a pulse.

"He's alive. I don't know how but he's still with us."

"All right, Trent, help me put Michael in my jeep and we'll head to my place." said Tommy. "How long do you need to stay here, Hayley?"

"To be honest I was going to leave early anyway so it won't take me too long."

"Don't worry, Hayley, I'll stay behind help you then will head out in my car."

"Thanks, Ethan."

----

It wasn't long before everyone was at Dr. Oliver's house. As matter of fact Ethan and Hayley just arrived right after Tommy and Trent carried Michael into the guest room. After the brief sense of nostalgia went through from all of them being in there for the first time in two years before they quickly got to work. Hayley was quickly studying Michael's psychic protection device in hopes of finding the residual energy field every one was hoping would be there. The longer it took to find it the more everyone became restless. Tommy was about to ask her if she found it when she gave a look to Tommy that spoke volumes.

_"She would only give me that look if something was wrong."_ "What's up, Hayley?"

"Tommy I found both energy signatures Michael spoke of along with the third we hoped was on it."

"So whats the problem?"

"Notice something peculiar about two of them?" She said as she brought up the readings on the computer screen.

"Now the top one is the newest energy reading, that was the one I was looking for. The second one is the signature Michael said Emily discovered, and third is the energy his medallion is generating." Tommy's face said it all. He knew he was right but he needed to make sure.

"Hayley, bring up the readings I uploaded from the power chamber ruins and see what matches."

"Dr. O, what are you talking about?"

"Conner," spoke the science teacher, "those two energy signatures are looking to familiar to me."

"Tommy, your right. Both of them matched up with two signatures from the power chamber readings."

"Which two?" said Tommy hoping he was wrong, he got away with it once why not twice.

"The original powers from Zordon and the ninja powers you received from Ninjor."

"How in the hell did they get to him?" asked the great ranger.

"Maybe he's actually from our dimension?"

"Conner, that has to be the dumbest thing I ever heard come out of your mouth."

"To bad he has a valid point, Kira." said Dr. Oliver solemnly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that for a cliffhanger? Give me some reviews while I work on the fourth chapter. In it I write what I think is happening to Kimberly. Plus I might start to do a little more Tommy bashing pretty soon. Don't worry it's mainly jokes. I'm also going to bring the original team memebers back together.


	4. Faded Lightning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I wished I did but we don't get what we wish for.**

**At the end of this chapter is going to be a special Author's note that I wish everyone to read.**

**Sign language**

_Thoughts and telepathic communication_

Normal communication aka talking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Faded Lightning

Michael found himself just outside ofa little cottage in the Rocky Mountains. It was the same one him and his family went to every year during summer vacation. Being there always brought him peace of mind. No matter what happen to him during the school year this place washed it all away. Something about being among nature just felt freeing to him. Michael walked inside to relax when he saw a woman lounging on the couch. She was 5'10 good build with blond hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in like that."

"Silly, Michael," said the woman's voice with a giggle while turning around, "always not making sure if his big sister is somewhere he wasn't supposed to be."

"Emily?"

"Well, I'm not the Easter bunny. Come on give me a hug will you?" she asked before jogging up to him wrapping her arms around him.

"But your dead and your supposed to be deaf."

"When your dead your no longer deaf, little brother."

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Right then the dish washer buzzed.

"Hold that thought, even though its hard for you to do." Emily joked before attending to the dish washer. Michael quickly followed her.

"Here hold these for me." Michael quietly obeyed as she handed him two plates. Both had animals on it and he was sure the other ones had animals on them as well. The two he was holdingone showed a rhino and the other a panther.

"Oh I saw your Mom and dad earlier. Talk about being surprised. Thankfully you got your moms looks."

"Don't you mean our Mom and dad?"

"No, I mean your Mom and dad. It's a shame they're both dead though. I know you would have loved them." Michael didn't know where she was going with it so he just shook it off.

"Sis, why did you leave me?"

"I haven't left you, and I'm not going to leave you. Not yet anyway." Michael gave her a confused look.

"You'll see, but right now you need to get all of the Mighty Morphin Rangers together."

"What?"

"Bro, listen to me because this is all I can tell you. The rest you need to figure out on your own."

"Sis, I'm sure Tommy is calling all of them up as we speak."

"Not all of them, Michael. Good luck because you'll need it." Emily said before fading away along with everything else. The only thing that hasn't faded was the plates Michael was holding before waking up.

----

"Tommy," Hayley said, "thanks to the footprints Kira and Trent retrieved I found only a of couple records on that guy."

"Show them to me, Hayley." With a few key strokes the records come into view. One was a birth certificate. It said that his Mom is a woman named Sarone and his father is a man called Dale Of Zorn Tor. The second was a medical record.

"My God, Tommy, according to these medical records his mother 'Sarone' died a few hours later after giving birth."

"Hayley, I have a feeling that this is only the beginning, but, right now we can't think about this, and if what he said is correct a lot of ex-rangers lives are at stake. Conner call Zack and Adam, Ethan call Billy, Kira get a hold of Aisha and Trini, and Trent you have Kat, I'll take care of Jason and Rocky let's see how many of my original team members we can get into Reefside."

"Alright, Dr. O." said the ex dino thunder rangers as they went up stairs to get the numbers with Tommy. Hayley watched as all of her closest friends ran up the stairs and out of the lab.

_"I just hope what Michael said is wrong"_ She thought.

_"I do to, Hayley. Unfortunately I read that Lothar's mind."_

"Who's there?" she yelled into the room.

_"Hayley, I might be able to read lips but it won't help if I'm not in the same room as you so would you please use your thoughts and try to be loud with them, I'm getting sick of Trent and Conner thinking about Kira's butt."_ Hayley barely recognized the voice.

_"Michael, is that you?" _

_"Yeah it is, Hayley. I'm still freaked out about where I am but I think the initial shock has wore off." _

_"I thought you were still out cold." _

_"I was but I just woke up a few moments ago. I just wished I was still asleep because know I'm hearing everybody in a 100 yard radius' thoughts." _

_"Well it's a good thing Tommy lives out in the middle of nowhere." _

_"Yeah, to bad I have a feeling that Tommy is going to have two certain boys in red not to call a certain somebody." _

_"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised. He still holds some resentment towards her." _

_"Yeah, but, I feel something more is going on. I sense he still cares about her." _

_"Then why wouldn't he..."_ At that moment Tommy went back into the lab.

"Hayley, don't do it."

"Do what, Tommy?"

"Don't call her. The last thing we need is for you to call her house."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hayley, I know that you and Jase fooled around a little a few months after I brought the Red Rangers together."

_"I'm going to kill Jason for telling him that."_

_"What did Jason tell him and who is it?" _

_"Michael, I swear if you talk to me again while Tommy is here there will be a lot more broken then your psychic bond with Emily."_ Hayley thought.

"Tommy, you know you have to face her sooner or later, and like you said there are ex-rangers lives in danger." Tommy clamped his fingers to his nose as hewas getting frustrated with her when a stroke of genius hit him.

"Hayley, if I promise to call her will you promise that you won't."

"You have a deal, Tommy." She said giving a victorious smile.

"Thank you, Hayley." Dr. Oliver said walking off confident in his genius.

_"I hate to tell you this, but he has no intention of calling her." _

"WHAT?" the ex-dino thunder tech expert asked out loud.

_"Thoughts, Hayley, thoughts." _

_"Sorry, what do you mean he has no intention in calling." _

_"I can hear his thoughts. It was and I quote, 'The only I way can get Hayley off my back about calling Kim is for me to promise that I'll do it. This is going to be the first time my bad memory will bail me out.' And their was also something about you being as dumb as Conner for believing him." _

"That SON OF A BITCH!"

"Are you alright, Hayley?" Yelled out the living proof for the saying 'Once a ranger, always a ranger.'

"I'm alright Tommy. I just stubbed my toe." She yelled back.

_"You lying sack of..." _

_"HAYLEY!" _

_"Sorry, I just want to throttle Tommy." _

_"Why get mad when you can get even?" _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Just come up here and tell everyone else that you want to check on me." _

_"You know any other woman would think you were trying to flirt with her."_ Haylee thought playfully

_"What makes you think I'm not flirting right now?"_ Michael replied felling her getting slightly embarrassed from his last thought towards her.

_"OK I'll be up there in a minute."_ she told him while going up the stairs

_"I'll be waiting."_ The psychic replied. _"Oh and tell Kira she might want to smack Conner and Trent. If I hear any more fantasies that have to do with her I'm going to start sending my thoughts about you." _

_"I'll hope their happy thoughts, Peter Pan."_ With that Michael just busted out laughing and rolled off the bed.

"Ow." Michael said while laughing. Tommy looked up at his kitchen ceiling as Hayley exited the lab.

"I better see what happen."

"Tommy, don't worry I'll check on him. Just tell Kira to hit Trent and Conner, I notice they were keeping their eyes 'behind' her instead of paying attention." Tommy knowing exactly what she meant just shook his head.

_"Sometimes those two can't keep their minds out of that girl's pants"_ He thought before relaying the message.

----

As she entered guest room Haylee had something hit her.

_"I wonder what thoughts he is having about me?"_ she thought while walking into the room

"You mean besides how beautiful you are?" Michael asked orally causing her to blush. She stared at him sitting on the bed Indian style.

"It's rude to eavesdrop you know."

"Do you honestly think I want to hear Conner think about wanting Kira to hit him while their in a hotel bedroom?"

"I didn't need to know that."

"Now you know how I feel." Michael said with a smirk.

"So how am I going to get even with Tommy?" Michael was about to answer when he received another thought from Conner.

"Hurry and sit in front of me and close your eyes."

"Michael, I hate to tell you this but your not my type. Besides, I'm not that kind of woman." Michael just rolled his eyes. He already knew she wasn't interested from her thoughts on the way up the stairs

_"She starting to remind me of Emily."_ He thought before giving it the brush off.

"Hayley, I will explain in a second I just need to hurry and get this started before Conner starts to think about something else." Hayley not wanting to know quickly sat down in front of Michael closing her eyes. He took her hands and closed his eyes.

"Relax your mind." He said, "You and me are one. At the moment the outside world does not exist." Michael knows he was running a risk that this would freak her out, but, at the moment it was either freak her out or hear about ... he couldn't think about Conner's thoughts of Kira. He just knows that he didn't need to know that. Soon both felt disconnected.

_"Hayley, when you open your eyes try not to freak out, because it will be a little unnerving."_ As soon she opened her eyes and looked down and had the same reaction Emily did when he first did this with her.

_"Two different people I've done this with and both of them freak out." _

_"You've done this before." _

_"Yeah the first time was with Emily." _

_"Man those two must have been really close if she was the only one that he did this with before me."_ Hayley thought to herself

_"We were close, Hayley."_ Hayley shot a surprise look at Michael when he responded to her thought.

_"Oh sorry I neglected to mention that we can hear each others thoughts no matter what." _

_"Only way to communicate here?" _

_"Well unless you know sign language I would say yes." _

_"Hmm. OK, Michael what is this great plan for me to get even with my good friend Tommy." _

_"Do you know where Kim lives?" _

_"Yeah she lives at Winter Park in Orlando, Florida." _

_"Well let's head to Orlando."_ And with that Michael took her hand and a minute later they were in Florida. Thirty seconds later they were in Orlando and 10 seconds they arrived at Winter Park.

_"OK which house, Hayley?" _

_"Um 324 Snowflake Road." _

_"There it is right there."_ Michael said to her before arriving at the beautiful three story colonial style house. They floated inside to something they didn't expect. Kimberly Hart crying. The man that was living there with her was slapping her around like no body's business.

_"My God Kim changed."_ Michael thought more to himself then to Hayley.

_"I never expected this. According to Tommy she was strongest person he knew."_ They were going to continue their conversation when Michael noticed something. The man had took a knife into his left hand and was about to bring it down upon Kimberly when all of a sudden his arm stopped.

_"RUN, Kimberly." _

"Zordon?" Kimberly asked between sobs. The man was so perplexed to why his arm wasn't moving that he missed the question.

_"Kimberly, hurry get packed and head to the airport. I'm sending Hayley with you." _

"Why do I need to go to the airport?"

"Your not going anywhere, bitch."

_"It's a good thing I learned how to read lips"_ Michael said to Hayley before returning to the situation in front of him.

_"WRONG THING TO SAY, JACKASS!"_ This time instead of communicating to just Kimberly, Michael's mind was being sent to both.

"Where are you? Who are you?" asked the man with a knife

_"Technically just to your right,"_ Michael said before braking the hand holding the knife with his telekinesis.

_"But my name is no business of yours."_ Michael finished by throwing him into a near by wall knocking the breath out of him.

_"Now, Ms. Hart, quickly get your things together and head towards the airport. Hayley is going to be following you every step of the way. Right, Hayley?" _

_"Yes." _

"Well come on Haylee let's go?"

_"Um, Kim, you're going to need to use thoughts to communicate. She can't read lips and your thoughts might have a second or two time delay because I;'m having to be a psychic relay conduit."_ Any other time Kim would be asking questions but she heard the man's groan as he got up.

_"Don't worry I got this guy."_ Michael said before grabbing him telekinetically again and throwing him into another wall. With that done Kim quickly ran upstairs quickly packed an overnight bag, grabbed her purse, and her car keys and was out the door with Hayley hot on her heels.

_"Now it's time for some fun."_ Michael thought before unleashing a lot a fury upon Kim's attacker. By the time it was all over Michael threw everything at the guy except the kitchen sink, literally. But before he left he gave this warning.

_"If I ever, EVER, see you even within a hundred miles of Ms. Hart whatever her bother Jason does to you is going to seem like a game of patty cake when I'm done."  
_

---

Kimberly Hart was driving down the road in a couple of years old car that she bought from a used car place. She was talking to herself. Actually it was more of a rant. She couldn't help it. After the episode she just had it you would be in a paranoid rant too. It was about what caused the fight this time. All because she asked for help to wash the dishes. And it almost ended in losing her life if...

_"Kim, are you OK? Kim,..." _

_"Yeah I'm alright." _

_"Oh sorry I guess the time delay works on both of us." _

_"Why am I not surprised?" _

_"If you don't mind me asking who was that guy?" _

_"He is ... was by fiancee. We were dating for a few years off and on ever since I moved from Angel Grove and last year he proposed and here we are." _

_"Why did you move from Angel Grove?"_ Hayley already knew the story but it just seemed that Kim needed someone to talk to.

_"Basically I wanted to follow my dream of being an Olympic gymnasts. I don't know if I would have done it if my ex-boyfriend hadn't of convinced me." _

_"Sounds like he was very supportive of you." _

_"He was. I swear if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have survived all these years." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Whenever Nick that's my ex-fiancee by the way would get in one of those moods I would think about him." _

_"If he was so special why did you leave him?"_ the moment that thought left her she realized she did something wrong.

_"I'm sorry, Kim, I shouldn't have asked. I should have..." _

_"It's alright Hayley. I find myself asking that same question every day. Oh look there's the airport."_ Kim noticed saying thanking God in a hush tone voice for finding a way out of that uncomfortable situation. After she pulled in she got her things and exited out of the car and was walking in when she heard.

_"I don't think you have to worry about that guy anytime soon." _

_"What happen?" _

_"Hayley, let's just say I hope Kim's home owner's insurance covers human wrecking balls and psionic tornados."_ Kim let a giggle escape before thinking that maybe she should go back just to check on him.

_"Kim, if you go back there I would start using you as a human wrecking ball." _

_"You heard that?" _

_"We both did, Kimberly." _

_"I'm sorry, Hayley. I don't know what it is, I mean I'm glad its over with him it's just..." _

_"You feel he's your only chance for love." _

_"Wow you must be a psychologist." _

_"Actually I just talk to one a lot."_ admitted Haylee

_"Let me guess it's because of four boys and a girl that ran you ragged a couple of years ago?" _

_"You noticed how crazy they got." _

_"Wow, Haylee, you have kids." _

_"Worse." _

_"What's worse the kids?" _

_"Let me take this one, Hayley. Kimberly, remember when you were younger, when you and a few friends use to hangout a lot because of a certain thing."_ Kim didn't want to think about what to her mysterious man's voice was saying.

_"Each of you wore a certain color, like you in pink." _

_"Are you saying what I think your saying?" _

_"Yes, he is, Kim." _

_"But how did you..." _

_"Long story short I'm from another dimension, and Hayley she was the technical expert for the Reefside rangers." _

_"That doesn't explain much but I think I can get there on my own. But why did you two come for me?" _

_"Well an enemy from a previous battle decided to return with a weapon from his dimension and we feel that your life could be in danger." _

_"Well if there is anyplace to be protected it might as well be a town full of rangers." _

_"So your coming?"_ asked the psychic

_"Yes, just give me a minute."_ Kimberly quickly ran to a ticket counter followed by the mind forms of Hayley and Mike. The ticket counter lady was about forty years old with gray hair and maybe a hundred pounds over weight. Which is pretty bad when your only 5'2.

"Can I have a plane ticket to Reefside, California?"

"I'm sorry but the last flight to Reefside just left an hour ago."

_"Oh great now what?" _

_"What's wrong?"_ asked Hayley

_"The last flight to Reefside is already in the air." _

_"What about to Angel Grove?" _

_"Good idea, Hayley."_ thought Kim

"What about Angel Grove?"

"There is a few seats available and it leaves in thirty minutes."

"I'll take it."

"OK, that will be six hundred and ninety-four dollars."

"Fine with me." Kim said handing over her credit card. After a few brief minutes the transaction was finished.

"OK, Ms. Hart, you want gate 22."

"Thank you."

_"Alright gate 22 here I come." _

_"What time does your flight arrive at Angel Grove?"_ asked the small business owner.

_"Twelve forty in the morning." _

_"Great and it's about 6 in the evening in Reefside." _

_"Well how far is the drive between the two?" _

_"About an hour give or take."_ Hayley said answering Michael's question.

_"Kimberly, I'm going to take Hayley back real quick so she can get ready to pick ya up, then I'll return and keep you company if you don't mind?" _

_"Sure, but, can I have your name first?" _

_"Sorry I don't know where my manners went. My name is Michael Mayes." _

_"I'm going to be glad to put a face to the name." _

_"And it will be a pleasurable experience to make your acquaintance."_ Kim had a short confuse look on her face before she was meet with a chuckle.

_"Sorry, Kim, I didn't mean to speak Billy to you."_ Michael said before taking Hayley's hand and flying back to Dr. Oliver's humble abode.

----

When they arrived back Michael allowed Hayley to return to her body first before he returned to his.

"Hayley, tell the others I'm going to be in a meditative trance for a few hours so they are not to disturb me."

"Yeah don't want to let Tommy know Kim is on her way here." she said before being meet with a look that said 'you just missed the point didn't you'.

"When I separated ours minds from are bodies we slipped into a meditative trance."

"I don't follow."

"Basically if I'm to keep up my psychic barrier I'm going to need to mediate. And I'm able to separate my mind from my body while mediating. If someone bothers while I'm in that state could result in dire consequences."

"Alright I'll tell them to leave you alone."

"Thank you." With that brief conversation done Michael returned to his "astro" form and went on to speak with Kimberly. Hayley just looked at him and smiled.

_"He reminds me of Tommy."_ Hayley thought before walking out the door.

---

Michael just arrived at the airport and began looking for gate 22. He zoomed through the place until he found it.

_"Kim, must be already on the plane."_ Michael thought to himself before going through the terminal and entered the plane. He scanned the plane before his eyes fell upon riding in coach.

_"Seven hundred dollars just to ride in coach?"_ Kim had jumped without realizing who it was asking the question.

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." _

_"It's alright, Michael, I was just off in my own little world."_ Michael had finally got a chance to look her. Granted she already looked like she had been crying, but, there was a small bruise forming on her cheek.

_"Kim, I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." _

_"What?" _

_"Earlier, before you and Hayley went to the airport." _

_"Its not your fault, its mine." _

_"Why do you say that?" _

_"I shouldn't of asked him to help me with the dishes."_ She thought before she started crying

_"Kim, its not your fault. He's the one that lost his temper not you." _

_"I know, but, he's my only shot at happiness." _

_"That's not true and you know it."_ Kim was going to respond when a beeping noise tore her from her thoughts.

_"Hold on a moment." _

"This is your captain speaking everyone please buckle your seat belts and have your trays in the upright position. We are going to be taking off shortly."

_"Mike, the flight is about to start." _

_"So?" _

_"Are you going to leave?" _

_"Please, unless this plane is the Astro Megaship in disguise I'll be able to keep up." _

_"I take it that you've been doing this for a long time." _

_"Since I was a kid."  
_

Kim felt the airplane pick up speed as it left the ground. She thought this is going to be the first time coming to California since the Divatox incident.

_"Why didn't you go back?" _

_"Huh?" _

_"Kim, psychic, duh."_ The duh coming from Mike made her crack a small smile.

_"Now there's the famous Kimberly Hart smile I remember. But I thought it was bigger." _

_"Oh brother."_ she thought rolling her eyes with the smile becoming bigger.

_"On second thought I better drop it. Don't want to ruin your good mood." _

_"Thanks. That is something I don't want to think about." _

_"I understand. Something's are better left unsaid." _

_"Do you mind if I ask how can you remember my smile?" _

_"Well the gist of it has to do with me being from another dimension." _

_"Well I have the time." _

_"Okay in my dimension you are an actress and singer by the name of Amy Jo Johnson, and Ms. Johnson's claim to fame is playing a character by the name of Kimberly Hart for the show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." _

_"So your saying that where your from I'm a fictional character." _

_"Yeah. My dimensions counterparts of you guys have done some other things. Like the guy that played Adam has his own band." _

_"Really, what about Trini?"_ Michael grew silent at the moment Kim asked that question.

_"Lets just say if they decided to make a movie that brought the original cast together she wouldn't be able to attend."  
_

----

Flashback:  
(Monday, September 10, 2001)  
Michael had faked a fever so he can stay home. Well his body anyway. Michael's mind was elsewhere. It was at the Peek Family Funeral Home in Westminster, California. He wanted to pay respects to the very woman he had a crush on when he was only a kid. All of the friends and family of her was there. Even though he didn't hear the words being said he couldn't bring himself to read lips. He just absorbed the black and white scene before him.

_"I can't believe she's gone."_ He thought. He looked at the closed casket not truly knowing that he wanted to see her dead body.

_"Maybe it's best if I didn't see her that way."_ Michael watched as everyone stand up when he recognize two in particular. He knew he shouldn't but they need some sort of comfort.

_"David, Amy, you don't know who I am but I want to say if you keep her in your heart, the yellow ranger will live on, like she will for everyone that she inspired."_ The two looked around to see who was talking to them only to find no one.

"David, did you hear that?" the woman whispered to her friend a former costar.

"Yes, I did, Amy."

"What do you think it means?"

"That she would always be with." And with that the two walked up to the coffin and placed there hands upon it.

"Good-bye, Thuy."

End  
---

_"You don't want to talk about what happened to her, do you." _

_"No, I don't. What happened to her was senseless." _

_"I understand. Can you tell me why you and Hayley think my life is in danger?" _

_"Well I was able to follow a villain by the name of Lothar from my dimension." _

_"As in the enemy of the rangers from Blue Bay Harbor?" _

_"Correct." _

_"Then why am I heading to Reefside if he's there." _

_"Because, a couple of years ago somehow he was able to escape a place called the Abyss of Evil and pulled the old evil ranger bit with the wind rangers. Then Mesagog and him decided a partner up to destroy Reefside's team. Luckily for them the samurai, and two thunder rangers found away to release them. Boda bing boda boom, both ranger teams stopped that plan and in difference of opinion Mesagog decide to turn Lothar into an action figure." _

_"How did he get released then?" _

_"I don't but when I read his mind he mentioned some guy named Tomars." _

_"Do you know of him?" _

_"I can't say that I do. The name is familiar though. He must have freed Lothar, but what I don't get is how he was able to find him." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"To know where Mesagog's base was you would need to have some prior knowledge of it and there is no way he would have known...unless." _

_"Unless what?" _

_"Oh shit. I just remembered why Tomars sounded familiar. If I wasn't so focused on the power ranger part of his thought it would have came to me sooner." _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"I have an idea who the targets are. But I need to contact someone." _

_"Your not going to leave me in the dark are you?" _

_"Kim, this is something you don't need to hear." _

_"Listen, buddy, I'm flying across the country because you thought my life was in danger. So you are going to allow me to hear this or else." _

_"Same old, Kim." _Michael thought with a smile _"Fine but just think out loud. I don't want to take any chances on the other person hearing your thoughts as well." _

_"Alright, just get it done already."  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I don't know and I don't have premission of Amy Jo Johnson and David Yost to make refernces towards them. I also don't have premission of Thuy Trang's family to make refernces of her funeral. I don't have the permission of Peek Family Funeral Home in Westminster, California to mention them in this chapter in the fan fiction.

I did this because she is my favorte Yellow Ranger. I did the flashback scene in a way to honor her. If a member of Ms. Trang's family finds this offensive in any way, shape, or form they are to notify me immeditately and I will delete it. But please understand that I did this because I'm a true fan of her and loved her as a true Power Ranger fan would.


	5. Lightning Struck

**Disclamer: I don't own Power Rangers. The only thing in here I can claim are my OCs. Namely Emily and Michael Mayes**

**Sign lauguage**

_Thoughts and telepathic communication_

Normal Communication a.k.a Talking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Lightning Struck

Tommy was busy getting his house ready for all of his soon to arrive house guest. He only had limited room so Hayley offered to keep all of the former female rangers while he dealt with the guys. Thankfully his ex-team members volunteered to help set things up. Actually Conner and Ethan was forced by Kira to help.

"I don't miss this part of being around Kira." Ethan said

"I know she could stare down Mesagog if she had too."

"Conner, Ethan, don't tell Kira I said this but she is a stereotypical female yellow ranger. Always nice until she wants something and then you better agree or else." Tommy whispered with a slight grin.

_"Michael to Dr. O, Michael to Dr. O, can you hear me?" _

"Yes, I hear you." Tommy said out loud.

"Dr. O, who are you talking to?"

"Conner don't test me."

_"Dr. O, please respond."_

"I hear you Mike!" He yelled when Haylee and the white and yellow rangers came out of the underground lab.

"What's wrong, Tommy?"

"Haylee, don't tell me you can't hear Michael calling for me."

"Tommy use your thoughts." said the technical expert of the team after which she was meet by quizzical looks.

_"Haylee, if you're there tell me something."_ Michael called out extending the connection to her as well.

_"Everybody is looking at me like I'm nuts." _

_"Let me guess I pulled one of you know who's stunts." _

_"Yeah you did." _

_"Doc, I've established a telepathic communication with you. Please relay some sort of information so I know you are receiving me." _

_"What?" _

_"He said he's talking with you through telepathy and he would like you to speak through your thoughts."_ said a female's voice.

_"I told you to think out loud." _

_"Sorry." _

_"Who was that?" _

_"Right now, Doc, it doesn't matter. Can you get a hold of Eric Myers and Wes Collins?" _

_"Sure why?" _

_"I know who the targets but were going to need their help." _

_"Okay let me have it." _

_"Lothar is planning on taking out some future rangers before they are born. The Tommars guy I told you about is from about twenty years in the future. But I thought SPD deleted him."_ Michael finished with reflection in his voice.

_"Do you care to elaborate?" _

_"Well, from what I remember he had some computer that carried a transporter. He had captured the Red and Blue Rangers and was transporting them to different dimensions fighting them the whole time. If it wasn't for there technical expert's assistant they would have never got them back. Tommars tried to follow them but like I said before he was deleted." _

_"Michael, you do know that traces of a computer program still remain after deletion. It's very possible that he survived and escaped." _

_"Haylee, I'm a psychic, not computer technician."_ Michael relayed realizing he sounded like Dr. McCoy from Star Trek

_"All right what does this have to do with Eric and Wes?" _

_"Eric and four others had been working on an experiment that help create those ranger powers, and those future rangers are their children." _

_"Your kidding right?" _

_"No, I'm not Haylee that's why we need to get all of them in Reefside, have Eric get Commander Anubis Cruger and Dr. Katherine Manx's help. He might not believe you know who they are or deny it all together so tell him that you'll give Cruger a bone to bury, and you have a ball of yarn for Dr. Manx to chase. He will know what that means." _

_"OK now why do I need to get in touch with Wes?" _

_"Because with him we can get in contact with Jen. With her help we're going to bring those future rangers to the present. But me Jen and Eric have to be the ones that go there." _

_"Give me one reason why you and the others have to go." _

_"I can't tell you that part, doc, and you know it." _

_"STOP, calling me doc you know my name is... " _

_"LISTEN HERE, BLACK CHRISTMAS, I HAPPEN TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS SITUATION THEN YOU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TO BAD, SO SAD! YOU KNOW WHY ME AND JEN ARE GOOD TO BE IN 2026, AND I KNOW WHY ERIC IS GOOD TO BE THEN AS WELL. MICHAEL OUT!"_ Both Tommy and Haylee was stunned by the sudden out burst by the psychic. It caught both them completely off guard. It took a few seconds to recover from what was said when Tommy found something off.

"Haylee, do you have any idea why he called me Black Christmas?" This caused everybody to laugh.

"Dr. O," said Kira, "Conner is supposed to be the dumb one."

"Yeah even I figured out why he called you Black Christmas." Conner stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone before coming to a realization "Kira!"

----

_"Why does he have to be so frustrating?"_ Michael thought to himself.

_"Michael are you all right?" _

_"Yeah I am, Kim. Oh by the way sorry for snapping at you earlier." _

_"Your forgiven."_ she repied sweetly

_"There are times I'm forced to think that he seriously needs to get laid." _

_"Well, when your name is Dr. Black Christmas it would be hard for you to find someone." _

_"That's not his real name Kimberly." _

_"Then why did you call him that?" _

_"Lets just say that he was Reefside's Black Ranger." _

_"Um the Black Ranger didn't show up anytime near Christmas." _

_"It has to do with something else." _

_"What else could it be? It's not like he was a ranger before then."_ That's when Michael once again became silent for a few minutes.

_"He was wasn't he?" _

_"I can't tell you that Kim." _

_"Give me one reason why?" _

_"Let's just say Jason, and Billy has probably already made jokes at his expense."_ At that moment things seemed to click together for the now terrified Ms. Hart.

_"Why didn't you tell me that he was in Reefside?" _

_"Would you have gone if me or Hayley said if he was?"_ Now it was the former pink rangers turn to be quiet. It was a honest question. And one that she need to seriously consider.

_"Can you give me a few minutes to think about it?" _

_"Sure just sign that your ready." _

_"What sign do you want?" _

_"I know sign language, Kim. Just sign ' I'm ready, Mike ' and I'll reestablish the link." _

_"OK."_ And with that Michael terminated the link knowing it was going to be a while before she answered his question.

---

"Hello." said a man frustrated into his home phone. He had a long trip ahead of him tomorrow and he wanted to get to bed early. That was why he was dressed in red pajama bottoms without the top.

"Hey, Eric, it's Tommy."

"Who is it, Eric?" Eric was staring at his common-law wife as she wore a yellow maternity shirt and gray maternity pants. She was already beginning her third trimester which caused a craving that had her mix peanut butter and maple syrup on a plate.

"It's Tommy Oliver."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Hey Tommy, Taylor says 'Hi.'"

"Tell her hello back."

"Tommy says 'Hello.' "

"Eric, I need to tell you something that needs to be kept confidential."

"More Ranger Business."

"You can say that."

"All right Tommy shoot."

"I know about the experiment. You need to tell Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx to round up all of the parties involved and have them come to Reefside."

_"How did he find out about the experiment and I don't know a Commander Cruger. Maybe he's talking about Lt. Commander Cruger._"

"What are you taking about?" The Quantam Ranger asked succeeding in hiding the surpise in his voice.

"I was told you would do this. Tell Cruger I have a bone for him to bury and Dr. Manx I'll give her a ball of yarn to play with."

"You do realize you just insult two of the best that SPD personal has to offer." Eric said in anger before realizing his mistake. Thankfully Taylor helped him out by smacking him upside the head.

"Hey, I was told to say that. Michael said you would know what he was talking about."

"Who's Michael and how did he know about the experiment?"

"It's a long story that has to do with the energy signatures you told me about." Now this was an intresting turn of events. But one that Eric knew he had to tred lightly with or else something major was going to happen.

"Can you tell me why you called me up?"

"You, Cruger and Dr. Manx need to get everybody together that worked on the new morphing powers and their families and head down to Reefside."

"What makes you so sure he's trustworthy?"

"He knew about me being a ranger and I'm sure he knows about everyone else."

"I don't know if we can trust anything he says. How do I know that he's not just trying to trick us into leaving Earth unprotected."

"Eric, he told me that your unborn child as well as the unborn children of the other four are in danger. Besides he has a plan on getting help to save there lives but he's going to need you and Wes to do it."

"Tommy I don't know."

"Eric, if Tommy trusts whoever you two are talking about why can't you trust him." reasoned Taylor. She might not know what was going on but it was like her old ranger senses told her somethings up and they needed to get out of here fast. Either that or the smell comming in from the garage is making her nauseous.

"Fine but I'll call Wes. What does he need us to do?"

"I don't know all the details but can Wes still get in contact with Jen?"

"Of course, I swear if it wasn't for her wanting to protect the timeline he would have married her three years ago."

"OK tell him to get Jen in our time and get to Reefside. Unfortunately all of the guys from my first team are going to be here. They already bought their tickets and on their way. The latest will probably be Kat."

"What about you know who?"

"Have you been talking to Jason?"

"Yeah, but still did you call her?"

"I forgot to call her." said Tommy in a low whisper. To bad for him Hayley had been keeping an eye on him the whole time.

"Thomas Oliver!"

"Uh, got to go. Hayley's fixing to kill me." rushed Tommy before hanging up the phone.

----

**"Michael, I'm ready." **

_"Wow, Kim, that didn't take as long as I suspected." _

_"Well if you want I'll think about it some more."_ Kim replied in a teasing tone.

_"Nice to see you haven't lose that wit of yours."_ the "astro" form of Michael replied rather dryly.

_"I would have gone anyway. I guess I've been so afraid of Nick that going into the arms of someone that would protect might help." _

_"That's completely understandable." _

_"Michael?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Thanks." _

_"For what Kim?" _

_"All that you've done." _

_"You don't have to thank me. I would have done it anyway." _

_"Has anybody ever said that you remind them of Tommy." _

_"Emily did."_ Michael replied in a tone that just radiated sadness.

_"Let me guess, Lothar?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Do you want to talk about her? Maybe tell me what she was like." _

_"What can I say expect she was with me since the moment she found me on the door step." _

_"You were abandon?" _

_"Yeah but I think my actual father loved me. I just don't get how could he not be able to physically take care of me." _

_"What happen to your mom?" _

_"I guess she died while giving birth." _

_"What about your foster parents?" _

_"My dad died five years in a plane crash and my mom died last year in a hurricane." said Michael not wanting to get into any type of specifics. _

_"So Emily was all that you had left." _

_"And out of all of them I'm going to miss her the most. We hada very strong psychic bond. And when she died it ripped the bond from me. It's a wonder I survived." _

_"Hmm. Michael, I don't mean to be rude but can I get some rest. The plane is going to be up in the air for another three hours and..." _

_"A girl needs her beauty rest?" _

_"Stop reading my mind."_

_"Kind of hard with this link."_ Once again Kimberly gave a chuckle from something Michael said.

_"Don't worry about it I've been meditating fora while sonowI can hold a barrier up long enough to catch some Zs. Talk to you later, Kim." _

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Michael."_ And with that the link was closed once more and Michael headed back and returned into his body.

_"I wonder how Tommy is going to take her being here."_ Michael thought to himself when he heard.

"Hayley, friends don't let friends use knifes."

"Tommy, I won't need a knife when I'm done with you."

_"Hayley, don't over do it." _

_"I have to teach him a lesson." _

_"Let me do it tomorrow, you just go home and get ready to pick up Kimberly." _

_"Fine." _

"Tommy your lucky Michael's out of his trance. Kira, would you like to stay at my house. I have this sudden urge not to be around Tommy at the moment." All Kira did was nod her head not wanting Haylee to start chasing her around with a steak knife.

"Damn, Dr. O, what did you do?"

"Forgot to keep a promise, Ethan."

"Who are you and what have you done to our science teacher?"

"Shut up, Conner."

"I think this is worse then the time Dr. O tripped and sent his drink all over Haylee's white blouse."

"It was worse, Trent. She didn't threaten to use a knife on me. I knew she was going to be upset but that was ridiculous."

"Maybe she has P.M.S. Ow, Ethan!"

"Ethan, Conner is going to need whatever brain cells he has left so stop slapping him in the back of the head."

"Trent is right, Ethan. That's why you do this." At that moment the team's beloved mentor punched Conner in the shoulder knowing full well it left him with a muscle bruise.

"Thanks." Conner replied sarcastically rubbing his shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok I know this is realtively a short chapter from the last one. But it had to be. Come on do you expect all of them to be as long as Faded Lighting. And the only reason it was because I was reintroducing Kim. That and the Flashback scene of Ms. Trang's Funeral. Once again I like to reinterate that if a memeber of her family finds it offensive please notify me immediatly and I will rectify the situation.


	6. I Dream of Lightning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would be asking people who write these fanfics to come together, write a script, and make a Power Rangers Movie mainly involing the first 10 rangers. It would be a movie by the fans for the fans. We all know what we want to see. So what's better then letting us write the movie.**

**Sign lauguage**

_Thoughts and telepathic communication_

Normal Communication a.k.a Talking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

I Dream of Lightning

Kira had been driving for the past half hour. She gave a quick glance at her older friend that was asleep in the passenger side. If it wasn't for the fact that Hayley accidentally woke her up she would be sleeping on the living room couch of her apartment. Hayley had been looking for her keys in the dark when she tripped on the coffee table and landed on her. Kira being the kind of person she was did what came naturally after being abruptly woken up. She cussed Hayley out. Now here she was in her white pajama bottoms and yellow nightie driving back into Reefside at what she could guess to be one twenty in the morning. Grumpy thy name is Kira.

But when she looked in the rear view mirror a small twinge of happiness overcame her. The girl from Dr. O's picture was sitting in the back seat of her mentor's best friend's white four door car. After ripping the cafe owner a new one she asked her why she was fully dressed in a blue blouse and jean pants looking for her keys. Hayley had no choice but to tell her the truth or risk being late picking up Kim. So Kira in typical yellow ranger fashion insisted on going with her and drive back so Hayley wouldn't have to. Meeting Kim really got her excited for the first ten minutes of the drive. She was wide awake but soon after that she was asleep until they got to the airport. Her and Hayley waited outside the gate until Kim walked through the terminal looking around nervously.

----

Flashback:

"Hayley, are you sure your going to recognize her? I mean I only saw the picture of Ms. Hart once and I barely remember what she looks like."

"Kira, remember what I told you back at my place?"

"Yeah, but still what you saw was in black and white." All Hayley could do was roll her eyes as she saw people walking through the terminal. That's when she spotted Kim. Nothing really changed from her clothes. Still the white jeans with a pink long sleeved shirt. Hayley knew that it must be covering a lot of the bruises Nick had left there. What she wouldn't give to be able to snap the wrist that Michael didn't break. But what quelled her anger was the bruise on Kimberly's cheek. She hadn't noticed it before.

_"It must have formed after Michael brought me back"_

"Kimberly, over here." Yelled Hayley gaining the attention of everyone in the airport. Kim tried to hold her head high and walked up to the unknown brunette woman that was calling her name.

"So you must be, Hayley. Nice to meet you face to face." Kim said trying to sound cheerful but there was no doubt she was scared. Hayley instinctively hugged the more petite woman and whispered in her ear.

"Let me guess Michael told you already." Kim pulled away and looked into Hayley's friendly eyes.

"Yeah he did. Speaking of where is Michael?"

"He's staying at Tommy's at the moment but let me introduce you to someone for the time being. Kimberly Hart, this is Kira Ford. Kira Ford, this is Kimberly Hart." Kira was a little awe struck as she hugged Kim for the first time. But it all washed over when she finally noticed the bruise on Kim's cheek.

"Hayley told me what happened. We'll protect you from Nick and Lothar." Kim flinched a little when she heard Nick's name. But that wasn't who she was worried about.

"Kira, thanks but who's going to protect me from Tommy?"

"I think Michael's going to be doing that job seeing as he rescued you."

"That's if Kira doesn't get to him first." Hayley joked playfully that resulted in a glare from the ex-ptera ranger and a much need chuckle from the original pink ranger.

End:

----

Kira had wanted to ask Kim numerous questions but knew she must have been jetlagged. So she decided to let the interrogation wait until morning. One that was probably going to be spent helping Kim cover the bruise and Tommy having a heartattack.

----

Michael had been walking down a footpath for what seemed like hours. All he saw was trees, trees, and more trees until he came upon a small waterfall. The jungle he was in combined with the waterfall held it's own magic.

"It's about time you made it." said a voice that brought a smile on his face. He turned to his left as he saw Emily ride up upon a panther.

"Emily, what's with the panther?"

"Sorry, little brother, but I have to keep my secrets." Emily replied. Michael just shook his head for a second until something began to nudge him from behind. He turned around to find a rhinoceros was the culprit.

"Be careful with that horn buddy." The rhino just looked at him before walking to his side. Michael then noticed something riding on its back. A falcon was standing tall as if saying I know what I am and I'm proud of it. Following the rhino was a crane, a bear, a wolf and an ape carrying a frog in it's hand.

"Sis, what is this about?"

"You'll see soon enough. But I need to tell you this so listen. I know what your planning and your going to need one in particulars help."

"Which one?"

"You'll know when the time comes, just follow the intelligence first. It will help guide you down the path you need." Once again Michael's world faded into nothingness the last things to faded were the animals. Michael sat up and looked around the dark room.

_"Talk about a strange dream."_ he thought before looking at the clock. 4:30 am.

"Well, I better get ready." Michael said to himself before switching the light switch on. He remembered earlier soon after Hayley left in Trent's rent-a-car, Ethan had dropped his duffle bag in the guest room. Michael got up and found his green work out shirt and white shorts.

_"I better wash these clothes so I'll have something clean." _He thought referring to the clothes he didn't discard from yesterdays events.

"This reminds me I need to ask Tommy where my medallion is." Michael said to himself as he changed before looking for the washer and dryer.

----

Tommy Oliver had been walking around in an all to familiar park. A park from back in high school. Tommy watched a couple kids running around pretending to be power rangers. This made him laugh to himself.

_"What I would give if all the times of me being a power ranger was pretend?"_ Granted he love his time as a ranger but there was those moments he wished he wasn't, and there was times he wished he still was. Then he felt a strange sensation envelope his body. He felt his body change and zip through the air at miraculous speed. This meant only one thing. He was teleporting. When he landed he was in the power chamber.

"Tommy, it is good to see you again." said an familiar yet powerful voice.

"Zordon?"

"Yes, Tommy."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Alpha, if you please."

"Right away, Zordon." said the familiar robot as he came out of a near by room.

"Hello, Tommy." Alpha said before punching buttons.

"Tommy, watch the monitor." Tommy did as his former mentor asked as a video came into focus. He saw a woman who was giving birth in a delivery room. She looked worse for the wear but she was still beautiful nonetheless. Her hair though matted was blond with pink streaks. Besides the doctor and a nurse there was a man in blue holding her hand.

"Come on, Sarone, your almost there." He encouraged.

"OH WHAT DO YOU KNOW? ARE YOU A WOMAN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE PUSHING A WATERMELON THROUGH A STRAW? BECAUSE IF YOU DO WE CAN CHANGE PLACES." Tommy just cringed. He was slightly surprised the woman didn't curse. But then again she might be holding back for later.

"Why are you showing this to me?"

"This young woman is Sarone, Tommy." Now Tommy nearly went into shock.

"Sarone?"

"Yes, Tommy, as in the mother of the man staying in your home."

"You still watch over us don't you?"

"Even in death I never stop watching my rangers. As I'm sure I'm a father to you, you are my children to me." Tommy was about to say something when he heard a baby crying before the video ended.

"Tommy, even though the doctors did what they could, the bleeding failed to cease even though it had slowed down."

"Well, that explains his mother's death but what about the man in the video?"

"He isn't the father, Tommy. Just a friend of the father. Soon after the mother died he meet with the father and they agreed that it would be safer for the child to live in another dimension."

"Why?"

"Because, Tommy, the father had many enemies from the forces of evil. And if one of them should discover the child's existence he wouldn't be able to protect him." Tommy understood that statement to a degree. If he had a child while Mesagog was around he wouldn't know if he could protect it.

"Can I see the father?"

"Tommy, I'm sure the father would be happy to see you, but, now is neither the right time nor the right place. But I do have a message for you. 'Trust and believe in my son.'"

"Tell him I will." Tommy said as his dream faded into blackness and he woke up to his drier buzzing and someone working out in the lab. Tommy laid in bed thinking about his dream. Apart of him thought it was just that a dream. But why would it show Michael's birth? Why did Zordon tell him that the man in blue wasn't Michael's father? How does Zordon fit in to all this in the first place? Tommy was just glad that Billy was going to be there tommorow. Billy called him a few years ago letting him and the rest of the gang know that he and Celesta broke up. Even though he loved her, there was still somethings on Earth that he missed too much. And being in regular contact with all of his friends was one of them.

That was one welcome home party he would never forget. Zach and Jason had brought two kegs of beer, Adam and Tommy had showed up with all types of liquor that could make even the most seasoned drinker passout in thirty minutes, and Rocky arrived with something that Billy is still embarrassed about to this day. Let's just say it envolved an aquarium, two stripers, and Billy being thrown in with them.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: All right I just gave another hint about Lightnin's past. I wonder if anyone can figure out who the man in blue is. Remember he is not the father. Just a friend of the father. Plus who's help is Lightnin going to need? Well I'm going to reveal that soon. But stay hooked for the next chapter Lightning Bolts.


	7. Lightning Bolts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did I would have a joke where someone says that Tommy always attracts the bad girls. But I am writing this fan fic I might have Michael say it. Hey think about when he first meet Kat she wanted to claw his clothes off and Elsa had a crush on him after he saved her.**

**Sign Laugage**

_Thought and telepathic communications_

Talking

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6

Lightning Bolts

_"Dang I wished I had some of this stuff in the gym back home."_ Michael thought as he got off Tommy's weight machine. He was doing three reps of one-eighty ten times before hearing the drier buzz. Michael was going to wash his clothes when he noticed Tommy left his clothes in the washer. So now he has to pull the paleontologist's clothes out of the drier before throwing his in. Michael quickly ran up the stairs and wiped his hands on his shirt before putting the clean clothing in the basket. Michael had just started the modern drying device when Tommy entered.

"Hey B.C. you forgot to take your clothes out so I did it for ya." Michael forced a smile back when Tommy groaned.

"Don't call me that."

"Well, I can't very well call ya Christmas Ranger now can I?" Tommy just mumbled something to the effect of 'I hate you.'

"Yet your forced to put up with me, or else your girlfriend will kill ya."

"Hayley's not my girlfriend." Tommy said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, your fuck buddy." Michael quickly ducked when Tommy swing at him.

"What's a matter been a while since you've gotten any?" Michael joked while surprising Dr. Oliver by throwing the basket of clothes at of him. It him square in the face and left him stunned long enough for Mike to slip by running back to the lab. After recovering from his own personal belongs being hurled at him, Tommy Oliver gave chase following the man that brought up his sex life even though it was nonexistent into his lab. When he arrived Michael was in a Tate Seishan Dachi fighting stance. Then a grin creeped upon Tommy's face.

_"That smartalleck tricked me to get down here."_ "If you to wanted spar all you had to ask?"

"And let you get scared away from my middleweight title, I don't think so." Michael said as he began with a spinning back kick that was easily defended. Now Tommy was on the offense performing a multitude of jabs and kicks. Each blow he expected to deal was blocked with little to no effort.

_"Damn he's good."_ Tommy mentally giving his opponent props after being caught off guard by a simple sweep as he landed flat on his back. He quickly rolled away and stood up being caught by a jumping side kick to the chest causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"I expected more from the great Tommy Oliver. Looks like your nothing but an another overrated ranger like Conner."

"Conner is not even in my league." Tommy retorted as he feinted a side kick with his right just to come across with roundhouse with his left sending his opponent reeling.

_"This is going to be fun."_ Michael thought after he quickly shook out the cob webs. Tommy took the moment hesitation Michael had to go on the offensive once more. He started throwing jabs that were barely dodged by Michael. After about third consecutive miss Michael caught Tommy's left arm and dealt a backfist followed by a spinning heel kick that connected to the back of the head. Tommy stumbled forward a little after the stunning combo. The moment he turned around he was meet by a hook kick to the chest causing him to fall back once more.

_"I need to slow him down some or else."_ The paleontologist thought when Michael went for an ax kick. The former ranger blocked the blow and countered with a spinning sweep kick causing his opponent to land on his back.

"So that's how you want to play." said Michael while he popped back up and did a back flip kick that grazed Tommy's chin. Tommy was amazed by the speed of the attack that came though he was barely able to dodge.

"I have to admit, Michael, you're quick."

"Well my nickname is Lightnin for areason." he said reminding the doctor of paleontology before starting to throw a barrage of jabs in his direction. Tommy was blocking while studying the rhythm of punches. When he had the flow memorized he countered with a jab of his own.

"Looks like 'Lightnin' doesn't strike twice."

"I've heard that one before, Black Christmas." Tommy even though slightly fuming he found himself surpressing a laugh. Tommy began performing three spinning jump kicks where all but the last one was ducked. Michael felt the pain coming from his left shoulder but he couldn't be concerned with it.

_"I think I should have him feel the power of lightning."_ Michael thought as Tommy began his advance. When Tommy performed a seven twenty butterfly kick he found his opening. Michael jumped away from the blow and the moment his adversary landed he stepped forward and landed a left jab, which was followed by a right cross, then a left hook, an uppercut from the right and was finished by a jumping crescent kick where the outside of his left foot connect to the head of Tommy. All he could do was land face first to the mat. He tried to get back up but felt somebody's foot on his back.

"Do you yeild?"

"Yeah you won." Michael removed his foot and helped Tommy back up.

"How did you like my 'Power of Lightning' combo?"

"Impressive technque."

"Thanks. But the only reason I scored it was because of the butterfly kick."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I found that with them the person that performs them have shift focus between the attack itself and the landing. And the very moment that you landed I had to strike or risk getting countered."

"I guess your a very adept martial artist."

"No I just know the ins and outs of butterfly kicks." Michael said with his right hand behind his head and a life.

----

Conner just arrived at his ex-mentors house with Ethan and Trent in the soccer van. After Hayley went psycho on them they agreed that Tommy was going need some help retrieving his friends from the airport. From what each member of the original team relayed after calling back about the plane tickets it was going to be Jason first at 8:15 and everyone else minus Kat coming in at fifteen minute intervals. Kat's plane was schedule to arrive at about eleven. So they figured that maybe it would be best to bring the van along due to the fact that Tommy's jeep could barely fit four other passengers.

Conner checked his watch to reveal that it was seven'o clock on the nose. Tommy was very insistent that he was not late picking them up so he had the younger male rangers arrive before half past seven. As they walked in they smelt something delicious and walked in the kitchen. Michael and Tommy was just sitting down to eat some gorgeous looking ham, cheese, and bacon omelets complete with hash browns and sausage. They noticed Michael was wearing the clothes from the day before and their beloved teacher was wearing a green t-shirt that read 'I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you throw the first punch' and his trademark cargo pants.

"Michael, please tell me you made enough for the rest of us."

"What makes you think I didn't make them, Conner?"

"Maybe because he knows you can cook worth a shit, B.C." Michael's response cause a slight chuckle between younger dino rangers. Michael couldn't help but think why did they still wore their old ranger colors. Conner, Ethan and Trent wore a button up shirts in their respected color and khaki pants.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh come on I even had a song prepared for you and everything. Do you want to hear it?"

"No."

"Yes." All Dr. Oliver could do was groan.

"Allright here goes."

**_I'm dreaming of Black Christmas._**

**_Just like the one I know._**

**_Where the zords glisten,_**

**_and rangers listen._**

**_To hear their mighty morphing call._**

All of the former students couldn't help but laugh. Tommy was red in the face and could do only one thing. Throw his fork at Michael. To bad he caught it with his telekenis.

"Now Tommy, you know better than to throw forks at people. Someone could lose an eye." He said while setting it back near Tommy's plate.

"I forgot you could do that."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Ethan, now don't you start with me." Now it was Michael's turn to laugh. He hadn't had this much fun since he pulled the haunted house routine back when his sister and him were in college and having a party.

"Not wanting to sound like someone else is there any for the rest of us?"

"Yeah, Trent, there is help yourself. I'll hold Conner up just long enough for you and Ethan to get what you want."

"I don't think so." Conner said booking it for the food. To bad he was going nowhere fast.

"Mike, when you said you would hold Conner up I didn't think you meant literally." Ethan said while him and the former white ranger retrieved their plates and silverware before getting their fill.

"This is not fair."

"Consider this payback for last night."

"What did I do last night?"

"Telepathic abilities, mental exhaustion, Kira, and your perverted mind. Do the math."

"Great and I barely passed it with a C-." This would have caused a laugh, but, everyone minus Conner shuddered.

"To bad I passed it with an A+." Ethan said hoping he still had an appetite

"How much did you hear from our thoughts?" Tommy said in a panic stricken voice.

"Somewhere around you thinking that two people can't keep their minds out of a Kira's pants." Obviously he bought the lie because he breathed a sigh of relief now it was Conner's turn to be horrified.

"Whatever you do don't tell Kira I thought that one thing about me putting a banana..."

"Conner, unless you want me to break you in two I suggest that you shut up. It's bad enough I heard it from your thoughts I don't need to hear it from your mouth." Conner obedently closed his mouth out of fear for his own personal well being.

"Thanks you." Replied three very appreciative ex-rangers as Ethan and Trent took there seats at the table.

"Alright, they got what they wanted so can I get what's left?" Conner asked which was responded by being dropped on his ass. As he got up he grumbled something about psychics and bruised tailbones.

"Guys do me a favor and don't let it be known that I was your black ranger. The last thing I need is for them to make fun of me. I'm already getting enough of it from Jase thanks to Conner."

"Dr. O, how many times do I have to apologize for that?" Conner yelled from the kitchen.

"Same amount that he comes up with some sort of color joke."

"Tommy, don't worry. From this point on I won't say anything around them about you being in black unless someone decides to spill the beans." Michael said while cutting hash browns with his fork while everyone else glared at the former Red Ranger.

"Why does everybody think I'm going to let it slip again?"

"Maybe because you will, Conner."

"Oh shut up evil in carnete."

"Wow looks like you used that dictionary I gave you at graduation."

"Stuff it blue boy." Conner snapped as he sat down with his plate full of food.

_"To bad Conner isn't the one I'm thinking of. And on that note..."_ "Hey, Tommy, do you mind if you dropped me off at Hayley's."

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"Because unlike you I don't need to be with the three amigos." Michael said jerking his thumb. Tommy just nodded his head.

"Well you better hop in the shower and see if you can borrow some of Dr. O's clothes."

"Trent, first off I had washed my clothes earlier this morning while I worked out in the gym. I was wearing my gym clothes so shut up, Conner. Second, I took a shower after me and Tommy had a sparring session. Thirdly, I don't think I'm in his good graces thanks to a commitment I said that got him to spar with me at 5:30 in the morning."

"Who won and what was the comment?"

"Conner, unless you want Kira to know that thought shut up." Tommy said knowing Mike would have said the same.

----

At about seven forty-five a.m Tommy's jeep pulled in front of his best friend's apartment building.

"Thanks, Tommy." Michael said getting out.

"Remember it's apartment 312."

"I thought it was 302." Michael said jokingly.

"Yeah it ... very funny." Tommy said while the person that he just dropped off began walking away sure he was grinning. To bad he was wrong. Michael felt fear coming from near by already know who it belonged to.

_"Relax, Kim, he's just dropping me off."_

_"Thanks. I don't know how he would react seeing me like am before I can put on any make up."_ Michael couldn't help but look down as he heard Tommy drive off when he reached the stairs slowly climbing them.

_"Does it look bad?"_

_"Well it could be worse but it's still bad."_

_"Alright, will you open the door so I won't have to knock when I get there."_

_"No problem."_ Michael had reached the top of the stairwell when apartment 312's door opened revealing Kim in a short sleeve pink t-shirt and blue shorts. Michael quickly ran up and hugged her much to her surprise.

"You better be Michael or else I'm going to be mad."

"Kim, it could be worse. When I meet him he feel over a coffee table." Kira said look in her direction from the couch she was sleeping on. Still wearing her evening atire.

"In my defense I was in shock. It's not everyday you find yourself in a parallel dimension."

"Why don't you two come in so we can get started with the make-up job. Michael, there's cereal if you need it." said Hayley who was wearing a light blue button up and black pants.

"Don't worry I already ate." said Michael as he and Kimberly walked in. Kim took a seat at Kira's left and Michael stood at Hayley's right.

"Please tell me that you cooked."

"Kim, Tommy might be my childhood hero, but, I'm not crazy enough to let him cook."

"I don't blame you one time back in college we had a few other college friends of ours over for a movie marathon and he ruined nachos."

"How do you ruin nachos?"

"Kira, I have no clue but he did."

"Sounds like our Tommy." added Kim

"Um... I might still be tired from last nights drive back but are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday?"

"Don't worry I washed them."

"Why didn't he at least offer you a different shirt?" Hayley asked in annoyance

"He's a little mad at me for teasing him this morning."

"What did you say?" asked Kim in an annoyed tone.

"Well a part of it was because of me calling him B.C. and the other part was about his and Hayley's relation ship." That was when the very intelligent woman slapped Michael's shoulder.

"Ow. Damn, Hayley, Tommy left a bruise there from our sparing."

"Well in that case." The cafe owner balled up her fist and punched the same spot causing Michael to howl in pain and quickly took a seat that was vacant beside the former yellow.

"You know me and him our just friends."

"Oh come on some people back home like to think you two are friends with benefits. Ow, Kira, please. What is it hit a person's bruise day?"

"No it's hit Michael's bruise day." Said Kim as she reached over and had her shot.

"Geez," Michael said while rubbing his very sore shoulder, "I should have took my chances with banana boy."

"Rocky is coming?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the person I'm thinking. Don't ask."

"Does it have to do with the reason why we separated so fast?" Hayley's question was answered with a look of contempt.

"So, what's the plan when the guys pick up the original team?" asked Kira hoping this would change the subject. Even though she had an inkling who it was about.

"Tommy told me on the drive here that the boys are going to bring about half of the team to the Cyber Cafe while he and whoever's left are going to wait at the airport for Katherine." All of a sudden Kim gave a small shutter.

"Let me guess she's the reason why you didn't stick around after the Maligore bit."

"Yeah, Michael, when I saw what was between them I knew it was to late."

"And you got back together with you know who."

"Psychics." Kim grumbled

"Hey, I had a psychic bond with my sister for over a decade. I can't help it if I pick up on things." Now Kim had to laugh. She didn't expect that reaction but loved it none the less.

"Well if you excuse me I need to cover this bruise, Hayley, do you care to help?"

"Sure."

"And I need to hit the shower and get changed."

"Don't wear something that will give Conner and Trent any ideas. I could barely handle what I heared last night." This caused Kira to laugh some even though she did have some sympathy for the telepathic man. As the girls left Michael asked Hayley if he could watch some TV while he waited which was responded by a prominent yes from the women.

_"Jeez Louisa mother of Pisa. I wasn't going to watch them."_ Michael thought as he turned the television on and did some channel surfing. Not even five minutes into a show he heard a ring that reminded him of the old communicators page.

"Michael, will you answer my phone?" yelled Kim from Hayley's room

"No problem." Michael yelled back. He quickly turned the tv off and answered the phone that was on the coffee table.

"Kimberly Hart's phone, Michael Mayes speaking."

"I thought Kim's fiancee name was Nick Norris." said a woman on the other line.

"Oh I wouldn't be worried about him because he'sout of thepicture."

"Is she ok?"

"Except for a bruise on her cheek everything is coconstetic."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure, but may I ask who is calling?"

"Tell her that it's Trini."

"Your last name wouldn't be Kwan by chance?" Michael asked with fear laced in his voice.

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

"You'll find out later, but for right now do yourself a favor and pull the phone away from your ear."

"Why?"

"Trust me. KIMBERLY! KIMBERLY!" Kim and Hayley ran into the living just to see a very white Michael. It was almost funny considering he was wearing a black leather jacket.

"Michael, what's wrong?"

"Trini's is wanting to talk." Said Michael as he stood up handed Kim the phone.

"Thanks but what's with the look on your face."

"I'll tell you when your done talking with Trini."

"Why don't you tell me now?" Kim demanded

"Thuy Trang is dead, Kim."

"What does that have to do with..." Thats when she remembered her and Michael's conversation from last night. "...I better finish this call first."

"Kim, you better tell Trini she needs to keep quiet about you being here."

"Way ahead of you, Hayley."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok I know that sucked a little. I got to stop focusing on something I shouldn't be thinking of. But I already know it will be awesome. How did you like the song parody I wrote? I sort of hope nobody has already done it. But if someone has I'm sorry. Don't worry I'm not going to have Michael freakout when he meets Trini. Well not very much. And don't worry I already have a few ideas for whose going to be the SPD Rangers' parents. I'm going to use my threory on who they are in the next couple of chapters. Oh can you good people think of some titles with "Lightning" in them. Right now I'm focused on the next chapter and I don't want to be worrying about the titles as well.


	8. Strucked by Lightning

**Disclaimer: I do not power rangers. I do lay claim to Emily Mayes, Michael "Lightnin" Mayes, and Sarone.**

**Sign language**

_Thoughts and telepathic communication_

All other forms of communication

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Strucked by Lightning

"Wow, Kim, this must be a lot for that poor guy to go through."

"I know makes what we went through as teenagers seem like a breeze."

"Well I wouldn't put it like that, but, it differently ties."

"I'm kind of worried about him."

"I think when Tommy tells us the story Hayley told you we all are going to be worried about him. I mean this could be emotionally taxing on him thus causing him to have another mental exausaution spell. But the one thing I can't get over about this is the fact that Tommy didn't even bother to call you. Especially after he made a promise."

"Trini, I can't blame him. I haven't said a word to him since the day Divatox had turned me and Jason evil."

"Still he knew your life could be in danger. When I see him he's going to wish he could still you know what."

"From the way things are going he'll morph again sooner or later." Kim semi-joked causing a laugh between her and the original yellow ranger.

"Well I better hang up on you the stewardess is wanting me back in my seat. Looks like my flight's arriving ahead of schedule by ten minutes."

"Remember Tommy isn't supposed to know."

"Don't worry I won't tell him. But I will make him wish he called." Trini said the last statement in such a way that sent chills downKim's spine. The first girl to dawn pink knew it spelled trouble for Tommy.

_"I feel a little sorry for him, but he deserves it."_ Kim thought as she closed her cell and went into the front room.

"Have a nice chat did we?" asked a particular woman that wore black jean pants, a white t-shirt and a yellow button up tied around her waist.

"When did you get out of the shower?"

"About five after eight and since it's almost eight twenty we've been ready to go for a good ten minutes."

"Sorry but Trini called and I told her everything. So I'm ready to go."

"Kim, forgetting something?" Michael asked rubbing his cheek.

"Oh yeah forgot about this. Hayley?" Now Hayley glared at Michael

"You had to remind her?" She said getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Well it was either that or we get your car, head out on the road just to turn around so Kim can run back up here to do it after seeing her reflection. Which do you prefer?"

"Point taken." Now Kim decided to pout.

"Jeez, I just don't want Jase go to Florida and beat the heck out of Nick."

"Or Dr. O." said the Ptera ranger in a singsong voice

"Shut up, Kira." Kim said retreating with Hayley to finish her make up.

----

"Jason, please don't say anything to the guys about you know what."

"Tommy, I didn't say anything for a whole year. What makes you think I will now?"

"So you can here Zack crack jokes about me stealing his color or have Kat and Adam say we transferred powers to leave the ranger life behind." The three younger rangers whom were standing behind them snickered after hearing that tidbit of information. If Conner decided to "accidentally" spill the beans, it would be worth it.

"JASON, TOMMY! OVER HERE." Yelled a very beautiful woman. The two turned around to see an Asian woman with shoulder length silky black hair, wearing a yellow head band, a yellow blouse, and white dress skirt.

"Trini!" said the two former red rangers in awe while she hugged them.

"Dude, if Trini is this hot I can't wait to see the other girls Dr. O hungout with before Hayley." Conner was soon meet with by an all to recognizable glare by not only one ex red but two. Lucky for him the former yellow slapped them on the arm.

"Guys, knock it off. I took it as a complement. But speaking of the other girls when do they arrive?"

"Well first let me introduce you to these guys and I'm sure you can guess the color affiliation. The one that made that very lucrative remark is Conner McKnight."

"Pleasure to meet you Conner."

"This guy over here on his right is the Reefside version of Billy, Ethan James."

"Hello, Ethan."

"And in a way you guys can say he is this team's version of me, Trent Mercer."

"You mean he's forgetful?" Once again the great Tommy Oliver heard his former students snicker thanks to her coment.

"Actually I'm was forced to face them before joining them." Answered Trent through a suppressed laugh.

"I thought there was five on this team. Where are the other two, Tommy?"

"Well our yellow is helping Hayley and Michael setup the Cyberspace for us and black couldn't make it."

_"Then why is he answering my questions."_ Trini thought. "OK, now that's over when are the girls coming?"

"Well, Aisha's plane is supposed to be at ten, Kat's is scheduled to land at eleven."

"Dr. O, don't forget Adam said he 'invited' his wife to come with him. Something about wanting to meet the girl that Aisha substituted for."

"Thanks for reminding me, Tanya will be here in about ten minutes."

"Allright," _"Time to see if your dancing improved, Dr. Oliver."_ "what about Kim? I've been wanting to see her after so long." _"That's right, Trini, lay it on thick and make him squirm."_ "I hope she still has that friendship necklace I gave her before I left for Switzerland." Trini said/thought all this with an ever so innocent smile complete with puppy doggy eyes.

"Umm, Trini, I don't know how to say this, but..."

_"Showtime!"_ Trini thought as the men before her watched her smile fade and eyes began to fill with unadulterated pure rage.

"But! The only 'but' you should have is the one that is attached to your body!" the former yellow ranger said with venom dripping from every word. And Tommy looked like a deer in the headlights while the other male rangers thought the same thing.

_"Tommy is up shit creek without a paddle."_

"Well you see I was going to call her personally but all of a sudden I got distracted by Michael's..."

"Thomas Oliver," Trini said in an unusual calm voice, "are you telling me you forgot to call her?" The infamous ranger just gulped and slowly nodded his head.

Chills were running down his spine. Last night he knew he could handle Hayley. Usually when she was upset with him he would crack a few jokes and she'll calm down. She would still be mad for a few hours, but, after that it would blow over. The problem is Trini isn't Hayley. Ofcourse there was times he thought she was a yellow ranger in disguise, but, still Hayley couldn't hold a candle to Trini. The single most unsettling thing to him was the eerie calm in the woman he use to lead's voice.

He didn't flinch as she walked to him staring him in the eye. And with no warning what so ever Trini grabbed him and started squeezing. Tommy's eyes were bulging out as he howled in pain. The other former ranger's were covering with their faces cringed at the sight before them. Actually every man in the airport watching were doing this.

"Trini, I might need those later." Tommy said in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"You can always consider adopting." All of the men shuddered as she said this and they cringed once more when they heard him screamed from the pressure she applied.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked a female security guard as she walked into the view of the cause of the comtion.

"Nothing, ma'am," said Ethan "she's just administering a form of mind control."

----

Hayley was driving towards her place of business in her white four door mode of transportation smiling as Michael was singing a song parody from his home that a woman he knew as Jadelyn Ja Lee wrote for Tommy.

**_Bless my soul _**

**_Tom was on a roll _**

**_Person of the week in every Ranger opinion poll_**

**_What a pro _**

**_Tom could stop a show _**

**_Point him at a monster and you're taking SRO _**

**_He was a no one _**

**_A zero, zero _**

**_Now he's a honcho _**

**_He's a hero _**

**_Here was a kid with his act down pat _**

**_From zero to hero in no time flat _**

**_Zero to hero just like that_**

**_When he smiled_**

**_Kimberly went wild with _**

**_Oohs and aahs_**

Kim was now in tears from laughing, forever glad she decide to bring tissues just in case she started crying. It was the only way to keep her make up from running.

**_And they slapped his face _**

**_On ev'ry vase _**

**_(on ev'ry "vase")_**

**_From appearance fees and royalties _**

**_Our Tom had cash to burn _**

**_Now nouveau rich and famous _**

**_He could tell you _**

**_What's a Ranger earn?_**

Now Kira was leaning on the front seat with her arms draped on Kim, head touching each other laughing. Hayley quickly pulled over because she couldn't handle it anymore. It was pull over and crack up or have an accident.

_**Say amen **_

_**There he goes again **_

_**Sweet and undefeated **_

_**An awesome 10 for 10 **_

_**Folks lined up **_

_**Just to watch him flex **_

_**And this perfect package **_

_**packed a pair of pretty pecs**_

Kira just imagined how all of the girls in school heck even principal Randal drool over him if he did that. _"Note to self: Kira, thank God I'm not part of the Dr. O fan club."_

**_Tommy, he comes _**

**_He sees he conquers _**

**_Honey the crowds were _**

**_Going bonkers _**

**_He showed the moxie, brains, and spunk _**

**_From zero to hero a major hunk _**

**_Zero to hero and who'da thunk_**

"Me." Kimberly squeaked out between bouts of laughter.

_**Who put the glad in gladiator?**_

_**Tommy!**_

_**Whose daring deeds are great theater?**_

_**Tommy!**_

_**Is he bold?**_

_**No one braver **_

_**Is he sweet **_

_**Our fav'rite flavor**_

"Yeah I always did love how he tasted." stated the longest running pink ranger. Kira's face distorted slightly from the mental image Kim gave before returning to laughing.

_**Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy**_

_**Bless my soul **_

_**Tom was on a roll **_

_**Undefeated **_

_**Riding high **_

_**And the nicest guy **_

_**not conceited**_

"How true, how true." Hayley stated trying not to slide down below the wheel.

**_He was a nothin _**

**_A zero, zero _**

**_Now he's a honcho _**

**_He's a hero_**

**_He hit the heights at breakneck speed _**

**_From zero to hero _**

**_Tom is a hero _**

**_Now he's a hero _**

**_Yes indeed!_**

Michael just smiled as he watched the devastation he caused. Three grown women laughing, reduced to tears all because of a song parody he read. The girls started to calm down as Kim's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Kim said before laughing once more.

"Kim?" said a high pitched male voice

"Yes this her."

"It's me, Tommy."

"Tommy, what happened to your voice?" Kim asked as she waved to everyone to hush down.

"You might want to talk to Trini about that. AAAA! Trini, will you stop it?"

"Tommy are you ok?"

"Define OK. Gwah! Kim, I was meaning to call you last night but I..."

"Forgot." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, you see there's something wrong and your life might be in danger so I gathered up the original team and got them in Reefside. You know strength in numbers."

"So basically I'm the last one you called. You know Tommy that is the most insensitive thing you've done. I have a half a mind not even come." stated Kim in anger which scared the other women in the car

"Kim, I was just saving the best for last." stated the former white leader in a sweet tone.

"You were saving the best for last. If I was the best you wouldn't have forgot! I swear I don't know what I saw in you. Next time if some life threating situation happens have the best come first so you won't forget!." the best looking pink ranger of them all snapped as she scanned the faces of the three listening. She was hoping to scare all of them. To bad Michael had a smug grin on his face. That's when she mouthed the words, 'Damn empath', which caused Michael to laugh.

"Who is that?"

"For your information, Tommy, that is my new boyfriend. He's sweeter, kinder, and more of a gentleman then you'll ever be. Heck he's even better in bed then you in all three ways mind you. Size, girth, and motion. He keeps me very satisfied. Where with you I faked it." Kim and the girls where doing what they could to keep from laughing from the combination of her statement to the look of horror plastered on Michael's face.

_"Kim, you do realize the moment he finds out your in Reefside he'll kill me for that little comment."_

_"I'm having fun here. Stop being such a baby. Besides I'll tell him it was a joke."_

_"Well I hope he finds it funny, because, I don't."_

"Listen, Tommy, can you put Trini on the phone?"

"OK." he answered half-stunned.

"Kimberly, did I hear you right on what you said to Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"And I thought I was being evil."

"Speaking of being evil, why is Tommy's voice so highpitched?"

"Oh I decide that we should play handball if you catch my drift."

"Trini, let him go? He's suffered enough." In the background she heard Tommy drop to his knees and started to repeatedly saying thank you while being drug away.

"Tell him that my new boyfriend (wink to Michael) and his friend convinced me that I should go and so my old friends. Also say that my stud knows I won't do anything with my ex-boyfriend, why would I downgrade?"

"Oh dear lord." Michael groaned out of embarrasement.

"Did, Tommy, interrupt something?" Trini said giving Kim another opening.

"Yes. Bye, Trini."

"Bye, Kim."

"Kimberly, your despicable." Michael said glaring at her much to ex-pink and the girls enjoyment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I like to thank Jadelyn Ja Lee for allowing me to use her song parody in this story. I know it was out of the oridnary, but, like I did want to use it just for fun. She was a real sport. I want to say that this is probaly my favorite chapter that I have writen thus far. Go ahead and give me a few reviews.


	9. Lightning Pulse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If anything I own the OCs. I'm just writing this because I'm enspired to write.**

**Sign Language**

_thoughts and telepathic communications_

everything else

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

Lightning Pulse

It was about 8:45 when Adam and his lovely wife Tanya walked off the plane and into the airport. Their eyes scanning for Tommy. Well mostly Tanya's. Adam was busying staring at his wife. Even being married for about five years she was as beautiful as the first day they meet. In her yellow sleeveless button blouse, tan dress pants and that curly hair of hers that always made her so beautiful. And then there was her smile. God when ever she smiled at him he became putty in her hands. Tanya knew her husband was staring at her. She loved knowing that he was still attracted to her after all this time. But she knew that now wasn't the time for staring, it was a time to find their fearless leader. She looked him right in the eyes and gave him a smile that said everything that had to be said. And Adam being Adam just looked down at his shoes and blushed.

_"God why does he have to be so cute when he does that?"_ Tanya asked herself looking at her husband. He decided to go green in a green dress shirt and black pants. She gave a little shudder as her former green ranger turned to looked for Tommy and she had to do the same.

"I can't believe he forgot to pick us up."

"Well, Tanya, he does have a lot on his mind. I mean he's probably worried about seeing Kim. Remember how bad it went last time?" Tanya brought her head down and thought back to the first time she meet the former pink ranger. It started off bad and ended worse. She was about to say something when somebody taped on her shoulder. She turned around to see a young man in his early twenties at the latest wearing a nice blue shirt.

"Are you by any chance Adam and Tanya Park?"

"Yes I'm Tanya Park, and this is my husband Adam."

"Hi, I'm Ethan James. Dr. O's ex-student among other things." He said shaking their hands. They looked at him confused for a second trying to make since of his statement.

"Tommy's blue guy?"

"Yes, Mr. Park. He's a little incapacitated at the moment so if you would follow me?"

"OK, but as long as you call us by our first names."

"Sure, Mrs. Park, I mean, Tanya."

They quickly found themselves by a row of chairs and saw Jason and another man in red talking to a female security guard about the Asian woman she holding was by the arm, and they saw a guy in white walk past them holding an ice pack giving it to a man with short spiked hair in green. The man immediately placed the pack on his lower regions.

"Tommy, what happened to you?" asked Tanya while she ran up and hugged him. Adam could have sworn that Tommy turned redder then his uniform back when he was a ranger. Tommy didn't answer until she pulled away.

"Trini." He said jerking his thumb in Jason's direction as the security guard left without taking the woman.

"What did you do?"

"Long story, Adam."

-----

Hayley, Michael, Kim, and Kira where busy setting up some mild decorations. Nothing special, just some streamers of the original teams colors including green and white. Kim originally wanted to just do Tommy's colors but thankfully Hayley and Michael talked her out of it. Kim was busy putting her last streamer up while Kira was fixing the last table at the same time Michael and Hayley were moving the couches around to accommodate every one. All of sudden Kim lost her balance on the ladder and began to fall. She shrieked for a few moments before realizing she hadn't hit the ground.

"Nice catch, Mike."

"Thanks, Kira." said the psychic while telekinetically sat Kimberly on the ground.

"I'm glad you can do that."

"Your lucky I didn't let you fall." Michael said rather sharply. Now Kimberly began to pout.

"Oh come on, Michael, Kim was just having fun."

"Hayley, I already have enough things to worry about and Tommy thinking I'm with Kim is the last thing I need."

"While on the subject why did you do that anyway?"

"Kira, I bet their are days you want to poke fun at the guys on your team."

"Yeah but what I make fun of them is true."

"How do you know I wasn't lying?"

"Because you just meet him this morning."

"I meant about me faking while me and..."

"Must get rid of disturbing images out of head. Must think of Trent. Must think of Conner."

"CONNER?" Hayley asked out of surprised.

"Shut up. I haven't had anything since I was with Trent. Give a girl a break."

"I don't know you're on your way on following the yellow stereotype when it comes to red rangers." stated Michael

"I have to know where this is coming from." said Kim with interest.

"Well there is Taylor and Eric, along with Andros and Ashely."

"That's it just two couples."

"Well some people thought Rocky and Aisha were getting together and of course there is Trini and Jason."

"What?" Hayley asked out of surprise. Before realizing she shouldn't of said anything. Luckily no one said anything except Michael because he picked up on her embarrassment.

"Does this have to do with why you thought about killing Jason because he told Tommy something?"

"What?" asked the former pink.

"No." answered Hayley a little to quickly hoping to keep her emotions in check. That was the bad part of having a psychic that has empathy powers. She couldn't hide her emotions. And she knew Michael wasn't going to pry into her thoughts.

"Oh come on, Hayley, if I was your age I wouldn't be ashamed about having sex with Jason. If he was younger I would want to be all over him to." stated a very unexpected source.

"Kira, how did you find that out?" asked Hayley out of fear.

"Well the way you reacted when he said Trini and Jason."

"I know I should be freaked out by what Kira said, but, I'm not." said Kim.

"Well she is a yellow, and Hayley I wouldn't worry. People tend to think of you as a yellow in disguise."

"In that case I should have had the dino gem Kira found. Thanks for stealing my chance at being a power ranger." Joked Hayley giving a mock glare towards Kira.

"Hayley, what time is it?" asked Kira desperate for a change of subject.

"About 10:00, the guys are suppose to call..." That was when the Cyber Cafe's phone rang. Hayley quickly answered it.

"Hey, Conner, you got all of them? I know your still waiting on her, Michael told me the plan. Who are you and the guys are taking? Ok, I hold on a second but if I lose business. Conner, I was joking Tommy did get me to close it for just them you numbskull. Just ask them or I get Michael to tell Kira whatever thoughts you had last night when I checked on him."

----

"No, No, please don't do that. Don't let Michael tell her that." said Conner in a panic voice. Ethan and Trent heard this and gave each other a looked that said 'We got to find this out.' They didn't know what Michael had on him, but it did have do with a banana. Conner walked over to the older rangers on edge due to Hayley's threat.

"Dr. O, who all is going to stay and wait for Kat?"

"Why don't the ones that shared a color with Tommy stay?" spoke Jason as Tommy glared at him.

"I think that would be a good idea." said Trini seconding his motion, hoping to have somebody slip up.

"Wait can Dr.O fit that many people in his jeep?" asked Conner absentmindedly which resulted in a glare for him as well.

"I'm going with my wife, Jason."

"What you don't trust me?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust Zack."

"Man what makes you think I'll try anything."

"Because your Zack." stated Billy.

"Guys," Tommy said in a half shout, "I already decided, It's going to be Jason, Rocky, and Billy. So Adam don't worry about Zack trying anything on your wife."

"Tommy?"

"Yes, Aisha." answered the great ranger half exasperated.

"Where's Kim?"

"Dr. Forgetful forgot." said a certain yellow ranger that Tommy angered earlier.

_"Oh, shit."_ Tommy thought. Aisha is just as bad as Trini when it comes to being pushed, and she was just pushed.

"HE WHAT? TOMMY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" said Aisha as she began to lunge at him. Kim was her best girlfriend since she moved from Stone Canyon to Angel Grove. She might have broken up with Tommy, but, this was still Kim and her life could be endanger even after hearing the recent turn of events. Thankfully Tanya and Trini grabbed her before she got with in two inches of her ex-white ranger.

"Don't worry, Aisha. I got him to talk to Kim and she's on her way." Lied Trini knowing full well what was in store.

"How did you do that?" ask her replacement relatively calmed her down after this information was revealed.

"Simple she got him by the balls, literally." answered the former yellow zeo ranger. Aisha gave Trini a looked that asked 'you didn't.' All the yellow before her did was nod and this made her smile.

"I'm ready when you are, Conner, right?"

"Yes, Aisha, and may I say you are very beautiful when your angry." Conner learned from his mentor long ago when ever a woman was angry tell them their gorgeous or some variant of the term.

"Why thank you, Conner. At least you learned something useful from Tommy." she said with a quick glare that sent a shiver down his spine. Conner brought his phone to his ear and could of sworn he heard three women and a man laughing.

"I guess you heard all of that did you."

----

"Of course I did, Conner. So it's going to be two of Tommy's co-blacks, and three yellows. Conner, did they hear me? Then shut up." Hayley said before hanging up.

"Now you know how I feel every day for a year." stated Kira.

"Yet you want to sleep with him." Michael joked. Kira calmly walked up to him which sent warning sirens going of in his head.

"Keep this up, and I won't sleep with you." Kira said in a mock flirting way

"Sorry, your not my type." Michael stated which resulted in a punch to his bruised arm much to the amusement to the other two girls.

"I'll be glad when Trini arrives. I'm going to hide behind her." said the poor man rubbing his arm.

----

Conner and company have finally arrived at his and friends normal hangout thirty minutes after leaving the airport. Ethan quickly opened the door to the van for everyone to get out. First was Aisha. She was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and blue jean shorts and she had her hair in a low ponytail that reached to just under the shoulder blades. Next was the Zack-man. He was wearing a black button up shirt and black dress pants and his hair in the trademark squared afro. The whole time on the way there he heard Trini say Tommy changed his hair why couldn't he. The only remark he came back with was 'Why mess with success.' He was shortly followed by Adam, Tanya, Trini and Trent. Conner casually walked up to the door and waited for his predecessors to step up one by one.

"Welcome to Hayley's Cyber Cafe!" the red dino ranger said pushing the doors open. Hayley, Kira, and Michael stood in front of the bar.

"Guy's this is Hayley the Dino Thunder technical expert." Hayley gave a small wave.

"This is our resident musician and yellow ranger, Kira." Kira repeated Hayley's action.

"And this must be the black ranger." said Zack walking up to Michael shaking his hand.

"Sorry to disappoint, Zachary, but I'm not the black ranger. I just love wearing my leather jacket."

"Then who are you?" asked Tanya

"I'm the joker from the other dimension. I'm sure Tommy gave you the rundown."

"Yeah he gave us the abbreviated version. Sorry to hear about your sister." said Trini taking a notice of Michael's reaction about her. It was of slight surprise and wonder. Michael carefully studied her. Granted she has changed some. But one thing that hasn't changed was her eyes. Her eyes still kept that soulfullness. Her eyes was the reason he had a crush with her back then.

"Your heart is still pure as gold, and eyes are as beautiful as I remember, Trini Kwan." That was one complement she didn't expect. It made her heart flutter just ever so slightly. She quickly hugged and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you. I hope your not comparing me to my counterpart though."

"Hey, you are my favorite female ranger. She's just an actress." Michael whispered back feeling her emotions elate once again while she pulled away from the hug.

"By any chance did Tommy tell you guys that I'm empathic?" All of them just nodded their head with quizzical looks.

"Well the reason I asked because I felt your anxiety coming from a mile away. There's no reason to be anxious anymore." They looked at each other trying to figure out who was the anxious one. Michael knew it was Trini but wasn't about to say anything. She was wanting to see Kim. And he felt Kim's anticipation of seeing her friends. So he decided to end the charade.

"Wait it's not you. Then where am I... oh of course. I told her to keep her emotions in check, but, no."

Kim was listening in from the backroom and was getting tired of Michael dragging out.

_"Will he knock it off!"_ Kim thought but she knew he was probably doing it to bug her. To bad he was doing it just to bug Trini. He didn't know why he was doing it. Maybe he was trying to get her to laugh.

"But that's her for ya. She has more mood swings then a pregnant woman giving birth." And that was when Trini laughed. That small laugh made him smile. Making somebody feel good was like a drug for him. Especially someone he cared about.

"Michael, who are you talking about?" asked Aisha. Michael just turned to the backdoor and sent a telepathic communication that produced an unexpected someone, then Aisha's mouth dropped along everyone else's minus one of their group were amazed to see a petite woman wear pink dawning the biggest smile that spoke volumes.

"Hi guys!"

"KIM!" Yelled everyone of the older ex-rangers. As they ran up and hugged her. Michael, Hayley and Kira took a place next to the younger dino ranger men.

"Damn, Dr. O has great taste in women!" said Conner when his friend in white slapped in upside the head.

"OW, Trent! What was that for?"

"I wanted to save Kira the trouble."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there's chapter 8. Tell me what you think.

Oh I'm going to give you a slight preview of next chapter. I'm think of calling it Chained Lightning

Michael felt multiple emotions come over the room. Most of them he could handle. Two people were giving of anger. But since there was an argument going on infront of him. And he was having trouble keeping his emotions in check because of it. Four people had fear. But seeing someone they cared about so much raise his voice that wasn't them was strange. That was why they were scared. The other nine were full of shock. They weren't surpise this argument was happening but shocked that it was transpiring before their eyes. But one of the nine felt something else. It was guilt. And that guiltwas on the move. Like it was running a way. Michael opened his eyes just in time to see the doors swinging. Michael did a mental head count to figure out who it was.

_"I should have know it was going to be her."_ Michael thought before he decide to let his emotions go.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Michael roared grabbing both of the arguing factions and throwing them onto the couch telekenticly.


	10. Chain Lightning

**Disclaimer: Own Power Rangers, I do not. The OC's own I do. Talking like Yoda why I don't know. Joking around I am. Read the story you will. Review, commands the force.**

**sign language**

_telapathic comunication and thoughts._

Normal comunication aka talking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9:

Chain Lightning

After all of the hugs and occasional kisses on the cheek were over including the introduction of three male dino rangers. Everyone began to ask questions. Mostly the expected ones like what is she doing here and how did she find out. Of course Trini had to admit on having prior knowledge of her whereabouts. And Michael admitted that his knowledge on the prior night's thoughts where more then he let on.

"Dang, Hayley, no wonder you over reacted so much."

"Conner, I would have done it when Michael told me Tommy had no intension of keeping his promise if he hadn't came up with a plan for getting Kim here."

"But still you had us scared to death when you started chasing Dr. O around with a knife." stated Trent much to everyone's glee.

"I don't know what I wished to see more. Hayley chasing Tommy with a knife, or Trini playing 'handball' with him." said Kim with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh don't worry, Kim. Most of us didn't see them either." stated her African American teammate.

"But me and Adam got to see Tommy putting an ice pack on." Tanya's statement caused another fit of laughter roll through the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine Hillard had just stepped off her plane from London. This was her first time back in the U.S or California for that matter since she left. She was dressed in a designer pink dress. The last time here left her with many memories. Being a power ranger was one of her most fond times she had. Being with Adam, Tanya, and Tommy. Thinking of Tommy left a small pang in her heart. When she first meet him she was under Rita's spell. But eventually the love she had for him broke the spell.

When she saw Kim's fell off that balance beam sent her over the edge. She knew Kim was his world and when she got hurt she realized she was hurting Tommy as well. She had to make things right so she brought back Kim's power coin. That was when Kim left for the Pan-Globals. It wasn't until after her predecessor broke it off with Tommy she felt it wasn't right to try and pick him up. If he wanted Kat he was going to come and get her not the other way around. So she try to set him up with that other girl. Fortunately Mondo screwed that up and Tommy started looking at her for a relationship. Kat was so deep in thought she didn't notice four people standing in front of her.

"Kat, god I haven't seen you since graduation." said a man as he hugged her quite to her surprise. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Rocky, I didn't recognize you." Kat said noticing his hair was slightly shorter then she remembered.

"Hey, Kat, long time." said another man wearing a red plaid shirt button shirt and black pants. His hair was how it use to be back when she first meet him.

"Jason. Why aren't you wearing black?" she joked while hugging him.

"Well I was a red." he retorted

"Hi, Kat." greeted a man wearing a blue button shirt with a pocket in the front and a pair of blue jean pants. He's hair was the way she remembered it before he left.

"Billy, I'm so glad to see you again." she said before giving him a vice like hug. _"I don't remember him being this handsome. Whoa, where did that come from, Kat?"_

As Kat pulled away she saw someone that she hadn't seen since a few days after passing her powers on to Cassie.

"Hey, Tommy." she said a little nervous and looking at her feet.

"Is that all I get, a sheepish 'Hey, Tommy.' Not even a hug?" he said in a wounded tone. When he said this she leapt at him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Your not mad at me?" she whispered

"You said that you didn't want to hurt me, and you didn't." Her ex-boyfriend said as he pulled away.

"Well that's a relief. Are we ready to go?"

"Follow us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim, Tommy and the rest are here."

"Thanks, Michael." said Kim as she went returned to her hiding spot. Much to the confusion of the other individuals that didn't have prior knowledge of her arrival. Zack was about to ask a question when a former blue, three ex reds and Kim's successor walked in.

"Are we to late to join the party?" asked Rocky. Finding his way to the large buffet of food.

"If I didn't know better I would say him and Conner are related."

"Very funny, Ethan." Replied the tyrano ranger dryly. Tommy just shook his head before introducing Kira, Michael, and his best friend in college to the rest of the team. Hayley decided this is just the moment for them to hear Kira's new album and put on song no. 2 'Power of a Hero'. The group was floored by the lyrics and rhythm of the song.

"Kira, your singing never ceases to amaze me."

"Thanks, Dr. O. I hope you don't mind the cover." Kira said while handing him the copy she was going to give him yesterday. Much to the surprise of everyone he laughed.

"Well that's one way to hide in plain sight." Seeing as this was the best time to spring this on him, Michael gave Kim the go ahead to come out. When Kim stepped out and watched as the room turn silent minus Kira's music. All the members of the original team minus Tommy were sitting around four square tables. Everyone of them looking from her to Tommy and back.

Jason was on the far left end and going clockwise it was Rocky, Adam with Tanya on his lap, Kat, Zack, Trini on the far right end, Billy, and Aisha. The Dino Thunder team was standing by the bar minus Kira. From back to front it was Conner, Trent and Ethan. Hayley was standing behind the bar and Michael was helping her. Kira and Tommy were in front of the couches Michael and Hayley brought off to the side so everyone would have room if they felt the need to dance. Tommy's back was to Kim so he didn't know of her presence until.

"Hi, Tommy." Tommy froze thinking he was hallucinating.

_"She can't be in Reefside the flight here alone would have token five, six hours tops. Plus __there's her packing that would have took another four or five hours."_

"I think you need to turn around, Dr. O." said Kira as she walked off to join her teammates. All of the ex-rangers watched as he slowly turned around and meet eye to eye with Kimberly 'She broke my' Hart.

"Hey, Kim," said Tommy looking for the other man she mentioned, "how was your flight?"

"It was alright."

"And your boyfriend?" When that question escaped his mouth he heard Michael groan.

"Kim, you better tell him the truth." Michael ordered.

"Oh I don't have a boyfriend, Tommy, I was just doing that to bug a certain psychic. Getting at you was a nice bonus." Tommy's face turned to stone as he brought his head up looking at the man who had a hand in this ambush.

"What can I say Tommy? I lied about not hearing a certain thought when it came to Kim." You didn't have to be psychic to know what Tommy was thinking. Then his head snap back towards Kim.

"So I guess there was no other guy back then either." said Tommy curtly his anger flaring and Michael knew it. So Michael did the only thing he could do, close his eyes. He knew that if he didn't focus then he might lose control of his emotions.

"There was another guy, Tommy. Someone that happened to be there when I need him." snapped Kim.

"What, your going to make it sound like I wasn't there for you? I was constantly saving your ass left and right. Not to mention I let you cry on my shoulder the day your parents said they were getting a divorce."

"You know what I mean. Every time I called, you weren't in because you were off having the time of your life while I was stuck on the other side of the country, training."

"Having the time of my life? Excuse me for trying to protect the world so you can win a gold medal."

"I'm not talking about being the white or red ranger, Tommy. Since when did that stop you from calling me as well. The telephone can go both ways."

"I was still in High School, remember!"

"So was I. But that didn't stop me from calling, and it didn't stop Billy or anybody else for that matter. Hell Aisha was in fucking Africa and she still called me on a regular basis. What was your excuse having to much fun with your new pink ranger."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael felt multiple emotions come over the room. Most of them he could handle. Two people were giving off anger. But there was an argument going on in front of him. And he was having trouble keeping his emotions in check because of it. Four people had fear. But seeing someone they cared about so much raise his voice at someone that wasn't them was strange. That was why they were scared. The other ten were full of shock. They weren't surprise this argument was happening but shocked that it was transpiring before their eyes. But one of the ten felt something else. It was guilt. And that guilt was on the move. Like it was running a way. Michael opened his eyes just in time to see the doors swinging. Michael did a mental head count to figure out who it was.

_"I should have know it was going to be her."_ Michael thought before he decide to let his emotions go.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Michael roared grabbing both of the arguing factions and throwing them onto the couch telekinetically. He wasn't sure what he was going to say as he stormed over to them, but, he was going to put an end to this that was for damn sure. He stared them down the whole trip. Tommy on his left and Kim on the right. Kim's anger turned to surprise and fear. But considering that she saw what he did last night it was understandable. Tommy on the other hand still had his anger.

"What is the big..."

"SHUT UP, CHRISTMAS!" Michael snapped. Tommy's was already seeing red and hearing Michael call him Christmas made him snap. He leapt up and grabbed Michael's leather jacket with his left hand and he cocked back his right.

"You told me you weren't going to going to say anything about being my teams black ranger!" Tommy spat out poise to throw the punch.

"I just called you Christmas, not BLACK CHRISTMAS, Oliver." Michael watched as Tommy's eyes reveal that he was the one that made the mistake. That moment of surprise was all Michael need. Utilizing his powers once again, Michael forced Tommy's hand open and brought his entire left arm in a telekinetic armbar. Kim was sure Michael was going to dislocate Tommy's elbow when he gave a swift punch to the stomach releasing the armbar then following with an uppercut. The multicolored ranger was just stunned as he fell back onto the couch.

"Close your eyes!" Michael barked. Kim obediently did what she was told but Tommy was a little more belligerent by standing up to Michael once more. So Michael shoved him back into the couch and grabbed his face, middle and ring fingers covering his eyes. Then he took Kimberly's hand and all three slipped into a meditative trance. When Michael released them both had a strange sensation.

_"Open your eyes."_ Michael hissed. When they did they were surprised but only one knew what he did and thought why did he do it.

_"Simple, Kim, if you two want to argue, your going to argue here that way no one will be affected by it."_

_"What do you mean no one will be affected?"_ Tommy asked with venom seeping from every word.

_"Look down there, Tommy,"_ said Michael pointing to the black and white forms of their ranger

comrades, _"notice someone missing?"_ That was when both of themsaw why Michael snapped.

_"Why did she leave?"_ asked Kim

_"Simple, she felt guilty. Guilt that was brought on by your argument, and she wasn't the only __one's emotions I felt. Your friends were shocked by this outburst, and your dino ranger team was __scared because of it, plus both of yall's anger caused me to loose control. So both of you are going __to talk this out. I don't care what you have to say to each other but your going to say it here and __the moment your done I'll let both of you back into your respective bodies, because you'll only be __able to with my help. Got it!"_ Both of the ex-lovers slowly nodded their heads.

_"I'll leave a telepathic connection with both of you that way you can get a hold of me."_ Michael told them before returning to his body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was stunned by what just happened. Kim being here, the argument, and Michael's attack. They were slowly approaching the three of them. They haven't moved in the past thirty seconds when Michael removed his hands from their friends. Obviously still pissed.

"Hayley..."

"I know." Everyone just stared at both of them and watch Michael headed for the door until Jason grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find Kat." Michael said shrugging the former gold ranger off before leaving. He was about to follow when Hayley grabbed him.

"He'll bring her back. Let's just make sure nothing happens to them." she said. Jason gazed into her eyes. Everything about them said trust her, and he wasn't about to do otherwise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was standing outside the Cyber Cafe trying to sense Katherine. He closed his eyes when he heard someone talking to him.

_"Michael?"_

_"What is it, Tommy?"_

_"Kim's telling me what happened when you and Hayley went after her."_

_"And?"_

_"Thank you. I guess if it wasn't for you..."_

_"Listen, B.C., now isn't the time nor the place. Right now I need to find, Kat. You and Kim should talk about __whatever you two need to talk about and leave me out of it."_

_"Alright._"

After Michael had that brief conversation Michael returned to his search. Michael was hunting for her emotions. He knew she would still feel guilt. If he could find her guilt he can find her. After a few seconds of searching he found her and began running. She had a few blocks head start but he was catching up quick. He found her sitting at the bus stop crying into her hands. He slowly strolled up beside her and took a seat.

"Hi, Katherine." startled by this she looked up to see who was addressing her.

"Michael, was it?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"I came to find you."

"Are you the only one?"

"Well I was the first person that noticed you leaving, and I did sense your emotions."

"I don't need to hear it. I've heard it from to many people already."

"Heard what?"

"That Kim and Tommy's break up wasn't my fault. That I didn't keep them apart." she said with a sob.

"So that was why you felt guilty. I thought so." Caught off guard by his statement Kat looked at him speechless.

"Listen, Kat, I'm not going to tell you shouldn't feel guilty. Just tell me why you feel guilty."

"Do you remember back when Divatox kidnapped Jason and Kim?"

"Yes."

"Well when she dumped those dummies into the ocean Tommy franticly went to both. At first I thought it was because he was hoping one was Jason. But after he removed his helmet trying to reach out to her and she rejected him, I saw the hurt. I saw the pain inside his eyes. It was like she sent him that horrid letter again. Something inside of me told me every time she told Jason to throw Tommy into the fire it killed him. And then the look theyboth sharedafter they pulled Jason out and when she handed back his helmet. I knew he was still in love with her and she still had feelings for him. I think that when she saw Tommy hugging me after everything was said and done a piece of her died." Kat said pausing just to make sure he was listening. Michael just nodded his head so she sucked in a breath and continued.

"This stayed in the back in my mind for weeks, months even, and then I passed my powers to Cassie. I knew deep down that he was only with me because I was the pink ranger. So I told him that we need to break up. I said to him that I didn't want to hurt him like Kim did. Of course he was a little hurt by this and he said that I'm not Kim. He was fighting to keep me, and I was thinking that the only reason he didn't fight for Kim was because of me."

By this time Kat was sobbing again. Michael did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her into a hug.

"Kat, I think he fought because he knew you were special to him. Just like Kim was. And he didn't fight for that special someone once. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice."

"But it's still my fault." she wailed into his shoulder.

"Kat, there has been a lot of theories about their breakup. Some thought Kim got pregnant either by him or someone who raped her, either way she wrote the letter out of fear. Some think she wrote the letter out of jealousy. Others believe she was forced. Hell a couple say that someone else wrote a letter to her and the letter to Tommy. But, it doesn't matter it was their fault. Kim, because she wrote the letter, and Tommy because he decide to accept it without bother to find out why. I don't know if what I'm saying is going to help, but, if anyone's to blame it's those two." Michael said as he hugged her tight while rubbing her back as if to say 'it's ok.'

Michael closed his eyes so he can gauge her emotions. It was slow, but, she was calming down. The guilt she carried was removed. She wasn't happy, but, she was far from upset. Michael felt her begin to pull away. So Michael opened his eyes and let her go.

"Thank you, Michael. You're a good listener."

"What's the good of being an empath if you can't make people feel better?" Kat just gave a small smile knowing that he was able to help her. After carrying this burden for so long this is the first time she felt she could move on.

"Umm, Michael?" said Trini casually walking up to the pair.

"Yeah." he answered as he looked over his shoulder towards her.

"The guys' were wondering if everything is OK."

"Well I'm OK. Thanks to Michael."

"I'll check on Tommy and Kim when we get back."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I'm filling this incident as empathy being a bitch." Michael's joke was well received because of the laugh.

"Kat, why don't you go on ahead. Me and Trini will be two steps behind you."

"Sure." Kat said as she began her walk back towards the cyber cafe.

"How long have you been there?"

"About when you asked her why she felt guilty. She's right you know. You are a good listener."

"Thanks. But don't start thinking I'm a yellow. If anything I'm a stereotypical black and green."

"Well whatever color stereotype you are, I'm just glad that I didn't have to play therapist. I do that enough because it's my job."

"Funny, I expected you to do something with computers." Michael joked as he got up from the bench.

"Shall we." Michael said indicating that he was following her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok I just want to say that the bit with the disclaimer was me being silly. Come on how many times do we place a disclaimer up before posting a new chapter. It does get redudant after a while. Ok I just want to say that the empathy being a bitch bit was in a way inspired by 'Charmed'. The episode where Wyatt conjured a dragon and Pheobe lost control because of someone else's anger. I also want to say that Kat's monolouge was in hopes of keeping people from hating Kat in this story. Trust me I'm sure their are a few AntiKats out there.


	11. Waves of Lightning

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. The only characters I own are the ones I create. And even then some of them could be disputed. So back off you evil monkey. AHHH! HELP THE MONKEY IS ATACKING ME! RAPE! ASSUALT! MICHAEL JACKSON! Ok where did that come from? Now I remember. I need to have fun with the disclaimer._**

**Sign language**

_Thoughts and Telepathic Communication_

Talking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Waves of Lightning

Eric Myers had to rent a large van in order to fit everyone comfortably. To his right, riding shotgun, is the love of his life Taylor Earheart. In the first row it was Cole Evans and his girlfriend Jamie Carson with their two year old child Bridge sitting in the middle in a car seat. To Cole's right was Wes Collins. He was just looking outside of the window deep in thought. Being Wesley's best friend and partner going on for five years he knew everyone was to let him be. In the next row it was Alyssa Drew and her husband Anthony sitting alongside of Danny Delgado and his wife Jessica. In the final row was Max Cooper and his girlfriend Angela Landors.

He couldn't help but think that the first five Wild Force rangers are either going out or married to the people that were involved in that experiment five years ago. Each couple either had or is about to have a child together. He was about to reminisce on that fateful day when he heard Bridge crying which caught everyone's attention.

"Cole, what's wrong?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Taylor."

"Come her, sweetie." said Bridge's mother as she unsnapped him and began holding him. "Come on, Bridge, tell mommy what's wrong."

"Something hit me." the young toddler said between wails.

"Nobody hit you, little guy." said Danny

"No something hit me." cried the future green/blue ranger.

"It hit me again. Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared." Bridge yelled crying worse then before. Cole indicated to his beloved to pass the crying boy over which she willing did.

"Now, Bridge, your my little lion cub right?" said Cole hoping that this would calmed done. Luckily he stopped the ear piercing screams but not the tears.

"Uh huh."

"Do you know what lions do when something scares them?"

"Uh huh."

"What do they do?"

"Roar." said the Blazing Lion's child tentively.

"Come on you can do better then that."

"ROAR!" the two year old said the child with a little bit more confident.

"Is that all you got, Bridge?"

"RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" growled the child with all of the confidence in the world as his tears stopped following.

"That's my boy." said the proud father hugging his precious gift. "Do you want to go back into your car seat?" Bridge nodded his head as he climbed back into his car seat trying to buckle himself in before asking his mom for help.

"Jamie, could this have anything to do with his special abilities." asked Anthony.

"It's possible but he's powers mostly deals with his hands." Jamie said looking at the gloved hands of her son.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen again." said Cole

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and Trini were making their way back to Hayley's Cyber Cafe. They were talking about the knowledge Michael posses of ranger past, present, and future. She agreed with Michael's decision on keeping the Mystic Force Rangers of Briarwood out of this fight unless they absolutely need them. She did have a hard time swallowing two male yellow rangers, but, when she heard that there was two female white rangers and a future female red, ecstatic wasn't the word that could describe her feelings. Michael didn't have the heart to tell her that the female red's entire team, her included were truly evil.

Trini looked at the man. She really did like him. It might be him or it could be the situation, but, she knows she needs to be around him more. If only he ever take off that black leather jacket.

"It's almost June and you're wearing that jacket."

"Hey it's my favorite jacket." Michael said in a wounded tone.

"I don't care if it's your only jacket. It's black, it's leather, and you must be hot wearing it."

"Well I'm comfortable." Trini rolled her eyes knowing she must go with the direct approach and she had to do it now because they were just steps away from the front door.

"Just take that thing off. You're making me hot." Michael smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her in and moved his body so they were standing face to face.

"I'm sure I can find a few ways to cool you down." the psychic said in an obvious flirty tone. A wave of embarrassment mixed with excitement crashed over her like a wave over a surfer. She wasn't use to anybody shamelessly flirt with her.

_"Wait a minute he's flirting with me!"_ Upon this realization she smacked Michael hard across the face.

"Your sister just died yesterday and the only thing you can think about is hitting on me." Trini said in anger. The first yellow ranger was about to continue when she saw the look on his face. It was a combination of pain, disbelief, and heartbreak. She knew right then and there, what she did was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Trini, please forgive me." Michael said fighting back the tears threating to spill out. Michael didn't forget his sister, far from it. Earlier that morning after his shower he cried out of grief for Emily. Tommy had checked on him twice because he heard the sobs. Emily was the first thing on his mind and she will always be until the day he makes Lothar pay for her murder. But the words Trini spoke was like a knife to the chest, and it's wielder was twisting and pulling it down maximizing the pain.

"No, Michael, I'm..."

"Let it go, Trini. Let it go." Michael said as he turned around and head back inside solemnly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocky, Adam, and Tanya were the first to notice Michael's entrance. Everybody else was dancing while they were talking amongst themselves at the table. Conner and Ethan was showing off. Zack had asked Aisha to the dance floor. Same goes for Billy with Kat, Jason and Hayley, and Trent busting moves with Kira. Michael held his head down not wanting to look at anybody. Tanya went up to him and was about to ask a question when he raised his hand to her telling her not to take another step.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said as he continued his slow trudge to the bar when.

_"Michael, you might want to take a look at this."_ said Kim. So he changed directions and placed each hand on Tommy and Kim's foreheads.

Trini had just came in while Michael did this and was quickly surrounded by three people that came after her. She was upset to begin with and now she had to face the preverbal firing squad.

"Trini, what happen?" asked Tanya. The song had finished and they quickly gathered to see what was a matter with Trini.

"I screwed up."

"I find that conclusion highly improbable considering the record you have had with your acquaintances." Everyone except Trini and Ethan had a slight glazed look on their face. Billy became slightly embarrassed that he spoke the way only he and few other can speak.

"I mean I doubt Trini 'screwed up.'" Trini was about to rebuttal this when Tommy and Kim stood up and Michael screamed in pain both psionicly and vocally as he flew into the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Yeah, Kim, what's up?"_

_"What the hellis that?"_ She said pointing to a wave like object heading in their direction.

_"I have no clue."_

_"You've done this before you should know what that is."_

_"Sorry, Tommy, but I've never seen anything like this."_ Michael said noticing it was coming closer.

_"Quick, back into your bodies."_ Michael ordered. The first was Kim, Dr. Oliver was next to go. The interdimensional traveler was almost into his body when the wave hit. Michael wasn't sure if his howl of pain came from his mind, his body or both. He just knew he took a major hit mentally. Michael was beginning to recover some when the second wave hit. Michael was border lining consciousness when he began to regain his senses. But that wasn't the only thing he received. He was receiving everybody's thoughts of concern along with everything else. The only reason he was able to handle last nights mental exhaustion because he didn't pick up on some many thoughts. Now it was about fifteen or sixteen people in the cafe and who knows how many more people were outside.

"Stop thinking!" Michael yelled. Everyone within earshot did so except one.

"Kira, Conner had a sexual thought where..."

"Dude, stop, please!" Conner yelled scared as everyone glared at him. Ethan quickly whispered in Trent's ear that he has a good idea what it was.

"It wasn't that, Ethan. I wished it was that." Michael stated and it was now Ethan's turn to be glared upon.

"Michael, what happened?"

"I don't know, Jason. My best guess is that I was hit with a psionic wave." Everyone shared the same thought which caused the young man to wince.

"Tommy, where's my medallion?" Michael said as he got up off the floor.

"Um... Let me think here for a second... You gave it to Hayley... we brought it back to the lab and analyzed it... we found two energy signatures matched the power chamber readings..."

"What?"

"Michael," Said Hayley as she went to slowly help him up, "you said you had the medallion since the day Emily found you right."

"Yes."

"Well, we have a small amount of proof that you're actually from our dimension and not yours." This sent Michael's processors on overload, and it didn't help that ten people were thinking the same thing.

"Remind me to freak out later. Because I had a dream yesterday where Emily said she meet my biological parents and it's starting to make some sense."

"What do you mean?" asked Zack

"He means that he had a dream where his dead sister said she got to see Michael's birth parents." said Trini through gritted teeth causing him to be on guard for 'Attack of the Yellow Ranger.'

"As you were saying, Tommy."

"Power Chamber readings... left to call the guys..."

"Failure to call me." said Kim a remembrance tone of voice. This resulted in a small glare via Black Christmas that was returned by a innocent smile.

"Got Hayley not to call you... wait. Hayley was the last person out of the lab. Hayley did you get it?"

"No. I left it figuring you would want to analyze it more."

"Looks like it's back at my place."

"Ok, Tommy, I'm ridding shotgun. I'll to meditate on the way there."

"Michael, don't you think it's dangerous for you to..."

"Hayley, I can slip into a trance without separating."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Michael took the front passenger seat he went into his trance. As usual Dr. Oliver was driving but what was interesting was the three girls in the back seat. Trini, Tanya, and Kim who were sitting in that exact order. Trini kept shoot regretful glances towards Michael. Trying to formulate someway to get him alone and apologize for what she said and did. One of the glances Tanya caught out of the corner of her eye.

"Ok, Trini, what is this big thing you screwed up with and does it have to do with Michael?"

"What?"

"You know exactly what, Trini Kwan, so talk!" Tommy was watching Tanya from the rearview mirror instantly wishing that that everyone on both of his teams didn't find it necessary for there to be two yellows in his back seat. One was bad enough but two. But it could have been worse. He could have all yellows riding with him.

"Yeah, Trini, you haven't said two words since Michael returned me and Tommy to our bodies." Kim pointed out.

"If you really must know the screw up has everything to do with Michael." said Trini highly agitated.

"Well, what happened?" asked Tommy. He had to know this. The first green ranger won't admit it, but, he does care about Michael. Hell he got Kim and him to talk to each other after all these years. It wasn't much, but, it was a step in the right direction. Trini noticing she had no way out took a deep breath and told them what happened less then fifteen minutes ago.

"Trini, he is grieving for his sister when he finds the chance. Fuck, I was barely able get him out of the bathroom because he was crying over her. It's just that he doesn't want me or anybody else for that matter worried."

"I know, Tommy, I just think he's just trying to hard or... or..."

"Your not use to the attention coming from the type of guy he is."

"Oh shut up, Kim."

"She's could be right you know. Michael never meet Kim in person and he in a sense personally went after her and kept her company on that flight for a few hours before our pink ranger wanted her beauty sleep." Tanya added in Kim's claim.

"Plus, the way he defended Kim against Nick, stood up to me, and going after and calming down Kat." Tommy threw in.

"Guys, stop ganging up on me. I know Michael is a great guy. I just for some reason saw myself ending up with someone like Bulk."

"I can't believe you said that Trini. The last thing you want is someone like Bulk." said Kim in shock.

"Kim, I don't want someone like Bulk. I just figured I would be force to settle down with someone like Bulk."

"Yeah and I figure I will be forced to settle down with someone like Rita or Elsa." Tommy joked.

"That wasn't very funny the future first male pink ranger." jabbed Tanya knowing all of Tommy's record of ranger firsts.

"Well he does have a tendency to attract the bad girls, Tanya, just look what happened when we first meet Kat and what Trent told us about Elsa."

"You weren't a bad girl, Kim."

"What makes you so sure I'm not a bad girl?" said Kim in a low sultry voice. Tommy turned crimson red while the two yellows busted out laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was in a dark room with one light shining through. The light came from a forty-five degree angle and rested on himplus a semi-large area.

"Long time." said a chipper voice.

"Hi, Chips." Michael said as he turned around meeting him eye to eye. If another person was with Michael they could have sworn they were twins. But Michael knew the truth. This was the deepest recesses of his mind. In this place every peace of his personality and his emotions take on a physical form. The form was him except for one or two variants. Chips was dressed the same way except his shirt was white. A long time ago he decided to give eachone a name so he when he visited this place he wouldn't have to say 'hey you' and Chips was the embodiment of his joking along with lightheartedness side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said an angry voice also stepping into the light. It was Michael competive and fighting nature.

"I'm not looking for a fight, Angus." Michael said to his anger that wore a red shirt branding a scar on his left cheek.

"Yeah, Angus," said a shy voice, "Michael never came here looking for a fight." This form was wearing a black shirt and was on the outer edge of the circle the light casts. It was the embodiment of how Michael was when he was younger before the self training and self-doubt.

"Thank you, Shilo."

"He hasn't came to see us in over 12 years." argued Angus.

"I was overdue for a visit."

"That and the psionic waves have caused you some concern in which separating could be extremely dangerous." said the man in a white leather jacket and blue t-shirt. Michael's intellegence and serious side was the one stepping out into the light.

"Really, I thought it was because Trini rejected him." said a disappointed voice coming from a man wearing a red leather jacket a red t-shirt. Michael's passionate side, the part of him where he tries to help he cares for and who was his heart stepped foward.

"Albert, Romeo, knock it off will ya. I came here to hang out, recover, and maybe some help with my plan."

"Does the plan have to with Trini?" said Romeo in a hopeful voice.

"You are a fucking idiot, Romeo." snapped Angus

"Angus, relax and, Romeo, it has to do with bringing SPD and the Dino Gems to the this time."

"I thought the Dino Gems already existed in this time." said Shilo quietly.

"Your right, S., but he is talking about the recharged Dino Gems, and I have to say, Michael, this plan of yours does seem flawless."

"Actually the plan does have a flaw, Chips." Michael turned toAlbert with a questioning look on his face.

"What flaw?"

"Bridge. Remember, Michael, he was born the same year the Dino Thunder team was fighting."

"Maybe, Trini, with Billy's help of course could build a device that could switch the current Bridge with the future Bridge."

"I have to admit Loverboy has actually said something useful."

"Angus, stuff it." Michael snapped remembering why he hasn't came back in over a decade. That guy always got on his nerves.

"Don't worry, Michael, he does the same to us as well." said Chips "You better go back and talk to, Trini."

"Ok guys, I'll be back." Michael said fading away.

"Yeah right." stated Angus as him and the others stepped out of the circle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for taking so long on getting this chapter out, but, what I had originally written didn't feel right. It felt sort of forced in. So I 86'ed it and typed this chapter up in its place. I was trying to find the perfect way to introduce the psionic waves and I have to say for what I have planned this is perfect. Also I picked upthe idea of Michael talking to the different aspects of his personalty from that one episode of Teen Titans where Cyborg and Beast Boy go into Raven's mind. Anyway give me some reviews and if you find a mistake let me know and I'll fix it a.s.a.p.


	12. Shadow of Lightning

**_Disclaimer Time: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kimberly would be the mentor for the next Ranger Team._**

**Sign Language**

_Thoughts and Telepathic Communication_

You should know by now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Shadow of Lightning

Tommy was just pulling into his driveway when Michael broke out of his trance. He had just got through with an internal conversation where he remembered a key peace of information.

"Tommy, my plan has a small glitch." Everyone in the jeep leaned closer to the center so they all can hear.

"What kind of glitch?"

"A two year old boy by the name of Bridge Carson."

"The green ranger you told me about?" said Trini letting her presence known to Michael. Michael was a little shocked by this considering what transpired earlier. But he decided to play it aloof.

"Yeah he's a good guy but I forgot that he was my age."

"How do you know that?" asked Tanya

"Because the SPD rangers showed up here about two years ago to stop their big bad when they meet the Dino Rangers. Bridge told them he was born the week before, I think."

"You think?" Tommy snapped.

"Well I just know for sure that he was born shortly before he came."

"That's just great now we have to figure out a way for keeping the two from meeting eachother. If this keeps up Lothar will kill them before we figure anything out." said Kim

"Well I have an idea but it's a major gamble."

"Go ahead and shoot." Tommy demanded

"Maybe Billy could build something that will switch the two."

"That is a stretch even for him."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we have Ethan, Hayley, and me." said Trini

"And if it doesn't work then we always have plan B." stated Michael

"What's plan B?" asked Kim

"Keep the two Bridges away from eachother by having Eric bring the younger Bridge into the future via the TF-Eagle while me and Jen bring all five of SPD rangers with her time ship."

"I don't think the Eagle is designed for that." said a female voice that was right behind Michael. When she spoke everyone was scared half to death. Everyone looked in her direction to find a brunette woman. She was wearing a brown leather jacket, a tight pink shirt, and tight blue jeans. Her make-up was carefully applied and her lips wear as red as a maraschino cherry.

"Someone looks like there trying to impress a certain Red ranger. Wouldn't you agree, Tommy? Tommy?" Michael turned around and noticed Tommy was staring at the woman mesmerized. Michael turned to his attention to Kim. The two shared a look where Kim just nodded before balling up her fist and scored a bulls eye on Tommy's right shoulder.

"OW! Kim, what was that for?"

"Because you were starting to drool." Now everyone except Tommy began laughing and the paleontologist was turned a nice shade of crimson.

"Guys this is Jen the Pink Time Force Ranger. Jen this is Kimberly Hart original pink, Tanya Sloan Zeo yellow, Trini Kwan original yellow, and the soon to be late Tommy Oliver a.k.a. Black Christmas." Jen gave a confused look on the 'Black Christmas' statement before the solution dawned on her.

"Good one, but, you failed to say who you are?"

"Michael Mayes. I'm sure Wes passed on all the information about me he could."

"Something about energy signatures."

"Trini?"

"Sure." A smack that could have resonated through the forest was heard as Trini's left hand came in contact with the back of Tommy's head.

"What was that for?"

"For not bothering to tell Wes all the information." Michael stated still facing Jen.

"Why don't we take this inside?" suggested Jen

"I agree. That way I don't have to worry about Tanya hitting me." Tanya gave the former turbo leader a quick glare before punching him in the shoulder.

"To late." She hissed. As everyone was stepping out of the jeep Michael was overcome with a sharp mental pain. He immediately dropped to his knees and howled. Michael had felt this same pain before but couldn't quite place it. Until he was hit by another sharp pain of equal intensity. Michael struggled to maintain a conscious state. Michael was slowly recovering when Tommy's cell phone rang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not even two minutes ago Eric had to pull the van over. He was only thirty minutes away from Reefside when Bridge began crying once more. Only this time the child passed out from the pain. Everyone went into panic mode. He had to call Tommy to let him know they were going to be late.

"Hello, Eric."

"Tommy, I'm going to need to head over to the hospital we have an emergency."

"What's wrong?"

"One of those children you spoke of was already born and he just passed out."

"Tell me what happen."

"I don't know. One moment he was crying about something hitting him and the next he passed out."

"Is his name Bridge Carson?"

"Yes. How did you know that?" Eric asked in surprise

"That guy told me." Eric heard Tommy talking to somebody about Bridge before he returned.

"Did he cry about thirty minutes earlier?"

"Yes." Tommy then repeated what he said to whomever and then there was a lengthy conversation before a long silence.

"Tommy are you still there?"

"Yeah, listen how far are you from my house?"

"About ten minutes why?"

"Bring everyone here. We know what the problem is."

"What?"

"Some sort of wave that only effects those with telepathic capabilities."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because that guy is psychic as well but he has something that might protect Bridge!" Tommy half shouted before hanging up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a five minute explanation and ten minute drive Eric, Wes, and company had pulled into Tommy's drive way. Upon exiting Eric noticed a man sitting on the steps of the porch holding his head and drinking a glass of water. His first thought that entered his mind was he was nursing either a headache or a really bad hangover.

"It's closer to the first one, Myers." the man said trying not to come off annoyed. Eric shot Tommy a questioning look.

"Eric and everyone, this is the guy. Michael Mayes. Michael, I'm sure you know almost every one."

"Yeah. Has Bridge regained consciousness?" at that moment Cole and Jamie came walked up carrying an awake and terrified Bridge.

"Yes. Tommy said you can help my son." responded Cole.

"Will you set him down?" Jamie was reluctant at first but a reassuring gaze from Cole allowed her to comply. Bridge stayed clung to his mom's leg.

"Bridge, did your mommy tell you don't talk to strangers?" the little boy just nodded his head.

"That's good. Mommies know best about a lot of things. But what does your instincts tell you about me?"

"What are instincts?"

"Instincts are a feeling. They tell us if something is wrong or not. They are a tummy feeling, but they don't say I'm hungry." Bridge took a second to process the discription before answering.

"They say you are nice." Michael smiled as he got up and took a knee in front of Bridge

"Ok now, Bridge, I'm going to be short with this so pay attention." Michael said as he held his hand out so Tommy can give him his most prized possession. "I can do things like you. I can tell when people are hurting or happy. I can also hear thoughts." Michael paused for a moment to let this sink in. "Normally I can do something that doesn't allow me to hear thoughts, but, that thing that hit you also hit me and now I can't stop hearing them right now. And this right here." Then he raised his medallion for Bridge can see. "Can stop me from hearing them when I am to weak to do it."

"Are you weak right now?"

"Yes. But if I can regain my strength I'll be able to protect myself. I taught myself to control what I can do. You don't have that control right now, so I'm going to let you borrow this. I'm going to want it back later understand?" The future hero of Earth nodded his head and Michael placed it around his neck.

"What do you say, Bridge?" asked his mom

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Bridge. I want you to take off your gloves and try to read me." Bridge putting trust into the unknown man did what was asked of him. And for the first time in his life he didn't see anything. No energy, no auras, nothing.

"Mommy, I don't see anything." He said happily.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"Let Tommy explain..."

"Jamie."

"Let Tommy explain everything, Jamie. Right now I need to meditate before the next wave hit. The sooner I start the sooner I can build a psionic shield to protect myself."

"As soon as you do that maybe you can teach Bridge." Said Cole.

"No can do, Lion. Bridge hasn't learned control over his powers, I have." The psychic deadpanned.

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Kim.

"Four hours tops, if I'm lucky. Two to recharge, and another two tobuild it while in my trance. Now if you excuse me." Michael turned around and headed for the guest room. Once inside he heard someone's thoughts.

_"Michael, I hope you can hear me. I just want to say that after your done I need to talk to you." _He just looked down and shook his head.

"What does Trini want to talk to me about?" Michael asked himself before beginning his meditation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been over three hours since everybody gathered at Tommy's house. Billy, Ethan, Hayley, Jen and Trini were in the lab working on two wrist watch like devices to switch the present Bridge with his future self. The rest of the women talking about baby names for Taylor's son. Alyssa happened to suggest the name Schyler which everybody fell in love with. Bridge was busy with a coloring book and crayons that Trent brought for him. All of the men minus Tommy and those from the original team whom shared his color were watching a college baseball game. Jason and Dr. Oliver decided to go pick up some pizza and the salads that Kim and Kat wanted. Zack, Rocky, and Adam were rotating turns checking on Michael while planning some sort of scheme they had at the kitchen table. They were almost finished when two explosions came from the basement and the five people came up coughing as smoke exited the lab.

"Honey, why don't you go take a nap?" said Jamie to her son before carrying him off to the guest room where Michael was meditating.

"What happened down there?" asked Kim concerned.

""Unfortunately, we were attempting to perform the introductory assessment required to ascertain the effectiveness of the temporal-metaphasic transportation system when, regretfully, the device short-circuited and initiated a catastrophic malfunction that generated a simultaneous immolation and self-detonation; corrupting all of our industry and now we are obligated to reconstruct and recalibrate before venturing into another implementation."

"Huh?" asked Conner

"He said 'We were testing the time teleporters when they started shooting sparks following them going boom and now we need to build a new model', Conner" answered Ethan highly annoyed.

"Ethan, where were you when Trini left?" joked Kim which resulted in a glare from Billy.

"Excuse me for having trouble adjusting to Trini's departcher!" Billy snapped.

"Don't mind him, Kim, he always a little grouchy after something he was working on explodes." joked Trini.

"Hayley, is too. She just hides it because usually it ends in something good." Conner adds before doubling over in pain to the stomach.

"Shut up, Conner." growled Kira when Tommy and Jason walked in with the food noticing some smoke still drifting from the lab entrance.

"Hayley, what happened? Is everyone, ok? Did anything catch on fire?" Tommy said panicky

"The teleporters exploded, we're ok except for Conner but that's nothing new,..."

"HEY!"

"And nothing caught fire." Hayley finished ignoring the red dino rangers protest.

"But I don't think we'll be able to build the teleports anytime soon." stated Jen in a semi-defeated tone.

"Come on, Jen, there's a way to make them and I'm sure you'll find it."

"But the problem is, Wes, that those components aren't easy to come by, add that to the fact we need to teleport two versions of the same person across the timeline safely it's virtually hopeless."

"What about Michael's plan B?" asked Tanya.

"It won't work either. Even though the eagle is built to withstand a time tunnel it can't time travel unless it's following a time ship."

"There has to be something to make sure the present Bridge doesn't meet the future Bridge."

"I know of a way. But I don't like it. Tommy, does your phone have a speaker?" said a new voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was once again in the dark recesses in his mind working on the psionic shield. Chips was cracking jokes while Albert was instructing Michael how to complete the shield, and Angus was complaining as usual.

"There that should do it, Al. Now we just have to wait for the next pair of waves to hit."

"According to my calculations the first wave should hit in approximately two minutes and thirty seconds."

"You know it wouldn't have taken this long if those waves didn't have to be precise." complained Angus.

"Shut up, Angus. At least we know I couldn't be affected by them in here."

"I have to say, Michael, it was rather ingenious of you to use this area of the mind as a shelter from the waves like a storm cellar from tornados." Complemented Albert

"To bad we didn't get to see any flying cows." joked Chips. Michael groaned before mumbling 'Why did I have to watch Twister so many times?'

"Because your sister loved that Helen Hunt movie." said a new voice. The parts of Michael's personality and Michael himself turned to it. They soon discovered the voices owner was a woman as she stepped into the light. She looked like Emily and she was wearing a red strapless knee high dress and red heals. Sort of like Jessica's outfit in Final Fight.

"Who are you, and why do you look like Emily?"

"I am your intuition, Michael. I look like Emily because of that. I hope you don't mind but I decide to use one of your fondest memories of her in choosing my form." Indeed this was a found memory. Back when he was about eleven and it was Halloween, Michael convinced Emily to dress like this while he wore a white t-shirt and blue jean pants with his hands tapped. Sort of like Cody from Final Fight. Michael said that he was her protector. Remembering this brought sorrow to his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"What do you want?" Michael said sharply.

"I came to tell you that the rangers won't be able to complete the device for Bridge."

"I have faith that they will."

"Faith is a good thing, but, it will prove to difficult. Plus Lothar is attacking the five homes tonight. The longer you wait the more in danger your putting those children's lives."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You already know the answer. Despite your reluctance to do so." Michael knew what she was talking about.

"This isn't their fight, and they're busy enough as is."

"I'm not suggesting they fight. I'm suggesting they help by taking five women and a child in for protection."

"She's right, Michael," spoke Albert, "like it or not we need them."

"Ok I'll do it. But first we need to make sure I'm protected by the shield. How much time do I have?"

"About thirty seconds."

"I'll see you guys, later." Michael said fading.

"Good luck, Lightnin." said his intuition.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael came out of his trance to hear Bridge complaining to his mom that he wasn't tired.

"I know, Sweetheart. But the grown-ups had to talk and you're not suppose to hear."

"Ms. Carson?" Bridge's mother jumped out of her skin as she turned towards the other psychic in the room.

"Mike, don't scare me like that."

"I apologize, but, I'm curious is there anything wrong?"

"There was explosion in Dr. Oliver's lab. Don't worry everyone is ok."

"I better go and see what happened." Michael smiled as he left the room before noticing that thirty seconds had passed. The shield was working. Now he doesn't have to worry about exhaustion for the time being. At that thought he smiled as he turned to hear everyone talking about preventing the two Bridges from meeting. Michael knew he had to speak now.

"I know of a way. But I don't like it. Tommy, does your phone have a speaker?"

"It does why do you ask." Michael looked at the clock it was about a quarter after six.

"Call information, get the number for the Rock Porium in Briarwood, California." Tommy gave a confused look but went with it.

"Michael, I thought you didn't want to involve them."

"Yeah but we don't always get what we want, Trini."

"Get who involve?" asked Cole

"The Mystic Force rangers." The pair said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick and Madison were asked to close the store because Toby had some thing he had to go to. Normally they would have been gone by five thirty, but now it was getting close to half past six.

"Finally." said Nick after moping the floors.

"I know, Nick, I hate closing this place. At least we're done." Madison agreed before putting the money in the safe. They were getting ready to leave when the store's phone rang.

"I'll answer it." groaned the current Red Ranger before placing a fake happy tone in his voice. "Hello this is the Rock Porium, Nick speaking."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but, are you Nick Russell." asked a woman's voice.

"Yes this is him." Nick answered before shrugging to Maddison's quizzical stare

"Well I'm glad to speak with you because I need a favor from you."

"OK, what do you need?" the phoenix asked as he got a piece of paper and a pen. He thought some lady wanted him to hold some record.

"I need you and the rest of your team to come over to Reefside and pick up five women and a child to protect." Nick's first thought maybe they got the wrong number.

"Ma'am this is a music store."

"And your are Nick Russell the Red Mystic Ranger so." The motorcycle hobbyist nearly dropped the phone when she said that. Madison stared at him trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"Please forgive my friend for failing to introduce herself," said another female voice "I'm Trini Kwan first yellow ranger from Angel Grove and she's Kimberly Hart first pink ranger from Angel Grove." Now Nick was about to faint so Maddison decided to take the phone.

"Hello, I'm sorry, but, Nick is acting weird maybe I can help you my name is Madison."

"Madison Rocca?" asked Trini

"Yes." The blue mystic ranger was now feeling uneasy, realizing that this was probably why Nick was on edge.

"Like I said to your Red, I'm Trini Kwan the original yellow ranger from Angel Grove and the Original team, Zeo, part of the Turbo, a few Time Force, Wild Force, and the Dino Thunder Ranger teams need you and the rest of your team to help us protect five women and a child from harm." Now it was Maddy's turn to come close from fainting, but, she was able to hold on.

"I don't how you know who we are but how can we help?" she asked praying this wasn't happening.

"Do you have a way to teleport some of us to your base?"

"Maybe why?"

"Well myself and a few other need to talk in person to all of your team."

"Ok, I'll ask our mentor and we see what can do."

"That's all we can to ask. When they're ready 612 555-2310."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok next chapter will have Lothar and Tommars. I hope you don't mind some of the Mystic Rangers showing up. They are just a cameo. The only reason they are here should be obvious. Give me some reviews and tell me what you think. Oh since I've forgot to mentiona while but I'll do it now the reason I have Eric as Sky's dad is because in the flashback on the Reflections epsiode the man that played Sky's father looked like Eric to me.

Edited A/N: I forgot to put this up last time I posted this chapter so I'm going to do it now. I wish to thank PrenDragonrider (a.k.a. Carla) for the help with Billy's elaborate discription of the explosion.


	13. Dark Lightning

**_Disclaimer time: I do not own power rangers. If I did I would have done things differently when it comes to particular stuff in each power ranger season._**

_Thoughts and Telepathic communications_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

Dark Lightning

It was close to eight o'clock at night when the phone rang. The group inside the house didn't answer. Afraid of what was waiting at the other end. It continued to ring until the answering machine picked up.

"Hello you just reached the Myers' residence. Me and Taylor can't come to the phone right now so leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP!"

"Hey, Taylor, it's Cynthia. I heard through the flyboys that your visiting a friend in Reefside so if you and Eric get the chance swing by my place. Bye!"

"REEFSIDE! What would they be doing in Reefside, Lothar?" snapped the cloaked individual.

"How should I know? They could be just visiting a friend."

"What a minute?" interrupted a voice that sounded younger and female. The two turned to the other cloaked person who was considerably shorter then them. "When you were absorbing information from the SPD databanks did you come across the locations of all the rangers of earth, Tommars?"

"Yes."

"Didn't the legendary Tommy Oliver live in Reefside?"

"Of course, as a matter of fact he's living there now."

"Could he have warned them that we were coming?"

"That would be impossible. Unless..." Tommars turned to his evil cohort. "Were you followed?"

"Yes, I killed the girl, and I let the Kelzacks handle her brother."

"YOU IDIOT!" screamed the short female. "He must have gotten Oliver to warn them. Thanks to you our job has just gotten harder.

"Or it has gotten easier?" replied a smirking Lothar. "All of those rangers in one place. It will be better to pick them off all at once instead of one at a time, wouldn't you agree?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wait was excruciating, it has been a whole hour and still no word from the Mystic Rangers. Michael and Tommy were pacing while the others just chatted away.

"Dr. O, Mike, just sit down. You two are making us nervous." said Kira.

"We have every right to be, Kira, it wouldn't take long for Lothar to figure out that I warned a certain group of people that they are going to be targets in order to prevent Earth from being saved in the future." Michael half shouted.

"Yeah, but, pacing isn't going to help. Besides we have the element of surprise. They don't know we have a few active rangers on our side." pointed out Tanya flicking her wrist revealing her Zeonizer.

"Tanya's right, Michael, pacing won't make Nick's team call us any faster." Relented Tommy. All of the sudden the phone rang. Tommy slowly pressed the speaker button nervous to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is, Vida Rocca, who is this?"

"Tommy Oliver, the Original Green, Original White, Red Zeo, Red Turbo, and Black Dino ranger."

"Hey if you want you can take my spot." joked the pink mystic ranger resulting in the room erupting in laughter and Tommy's embarrassment. "Am I on speaker?"

"Yes," spoke Trini through fits of laughter, "I would defiantly like to see Tommy add another ranger first to his list, and being the first male pink ranger would be awesome." Tommy shot her a glare that was completely ignored.

"How did you know I was pink?"

"That is because of me, Vida." spoke Michael "Don't ask because it will take to long to explain and time is not on our side at the moment. What's the word?"

"Udonna said it would be ok to stash those people in Rootcore, but, we need to know what the problem is. Udonna just did some sort of incantation, so me and the others will be there shortly. Bye." with that the phone went dead.

"How do they know where to go?" asked Cole just seconds before there was a knock on the door. Kim opened the door and revealed three men and two women.

"Hello," said the man in green with an Australian accent. "I don't believe we meet I'm Xander Bly and who might you be?" Tommy's blood boiled with jealousy at Xander before he realized what was going on. He quickly quelled it but not before Michael smirked at him so he mouthed the words 'shut up'.

"I'm Kimberly Hart and by the way I'm not interested." she spouted of quickly.

"Forgive our friend," said the man in yellow, "he's under the impression that he's God's gift to women."

"Go play one of your role playing games, Chip." Xander shot back

"Ignore them, I'm Nick Russell," spoke the man in red, "this is Vida and Madison Rocca. Which one of you said over the phone that you required some assistance?"

"I did," spoke up the Asian woman, "Trini Kawn, first yellow as you already know. Sit down because we have a lot to discuss." Shortly the congregation of rangers and their friends got comfortable and talked about the situation. Thirty minutes into it there was a small argument developing between Eric and Taylor.

"What do you mean 'Go with them'?"

"Taylor, honey..."

"Don't honey me, Eric Myers! And if you say it's because I'm pregnant I'll shove that morpher of your's so far up your ass you'll need to check the toilet for a month so you don't accidentally flush it."

_"Why are yellow rangers so violent?"_ Thought Conner shivering just a mere second before Michael groaned. He was so focused on blocking the effects Taylor's anger was having on him, which would have been easier if it wasn't for the fact she was pregnant and he needed to hold a psionic shield, he let his telepathic block slip slightly which allowed him to hear Conner.

"Taylor," Michael said with his eyes shut "your child is a future ranger and the team he's on will save the world. That won't happen if you can't give birth to him. And, Conner, that last thought takes the cake. Conner had a sexual thought were Kira had him tied to a bed and was using a banana on him, if you catch my drift." Everyone in the house grew silent as they stared at Conner.

"What" "The" "Fuck?" came from Trent, Ethan, and Kira. Conner was red as his ranger suit and thinking he couldn't feel any worse.

"On second thought, Eric, I rather go with them."

"Can I go with you?" Eric asked when an explosion came from the front of Tommy's house. The former rangers ran to the closest window they could to see Tommy's jeep in flames and Lothar, along with a group of Kelzacks, Tommars, and a monster that looked like an overgrown armadillo with wings.

"Great and my insurance doesn't cover acts of evil psychopaths." Tommy joked upset that his jeep was destroyed.

"Come on out rangers!" Yelled Lothar. "We know you're in there." Hayley and Tommy exchanged a quick look and the Dino Thunders' secondary yellow opened the secret passage way.

"Mystic Rangers, grab the women and Bridge. There's a secret exit in the Dino Lab, you can get out through there. Michael, go with them."

"I don't think so, Tommy. I have a score to settle with Lothar."

"Right now those children's lives are more important then your vendetta with Lothar. Beside you know Lothar will kill you if he had the chance."

"Fine." Michael said grudgingly before leading the way for Mystic Force.

"I'll go with you." said Alyssa's husband. Tommy then turns back to the window to assess what they're up against.

"Tommy, I guess there's at least forty of whatever those things are, a guy with a mask, and two monsters."

"Thanks, Jase. You guys think you can handle the Kelzacks?" Asked Tommy the ones he thought couldn't morph. All of them agreed except the members of his first team.

"Tommy, me, Billy and Aisha can still call upon the powers Ninjor gave us." said Kim.

"And you know I can still morph and I'm pretty sure Zack and Trini can too, bro." said Jason

"All right, Billy, Aisha you two can you go with Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Kat and fight the guy with a gold head along with Kim. If Zack and Trini can, Jase, take them along with the Time Force Rangers and face that flying armadillo. I'll handle Lothar."

"Ready when you are, Tommy." said Jen

"Let's do it guys. It's MORPHING TIME!"

"MASTDON!"

"SABRETOOTH TIGER!"

"TRANNOSAURUS!"

"NINJA RANGER POWER!"

"ZEO RANGER 1, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER 2, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER 3, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER 4, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER 5, RED!"

"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTAM POWER!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One by one each ranger stepped out of the door and off the porch. First was the Dino Thunders. Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner. Next it was Wild Force's turn. Max, Danny, and Cole. They were then followed by the three using their ninja powers. Kim, Billy, and Aisha. Soon came the Morphed Time Force Rangers. Eric, Wes, and Jen. Seeing three morphed rangers left Lothar unsettled, Tommars planned on facing two not three. Then the Zeo Rangers appeared. Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy. Finally it was Zack, Trini, and Jason's turn exit.

"My, my. We only expected to see two power rangers, not eleven and three ninja wannabes" sneered Lothar.

"The only wannabe is you. You wouldn't be able to defeat any of us." snapped Kim.

"I have been trained as a ninja have you?"

"That isn't your business, Lothar. At least she didn't betray her sensei like you did." retorted Trini.

"I see Lightnin' Mayes has been telling you about me. Where is he?"

"Making sure that you don't get the chance to kill my unborn son." deadpanned Eric.

"I wonder how he knew I was targeting your children instead of my pathetic brothers chosen ones. No matter. We'll deal with them soon enough. Kelzacks, attack!"

Soon as the order was given the Dino Thunder and Wild Force were working together against Lothar's foot soldiers as the combined efforts of Jason, Trini, Zack, Jen, Wes and Eric faced off against the armadillo monster.

"I'm Armaeagle, and you are history." said the monster as he slashed at Jason sending him back a few steps. Trini and Jen pulled out their blasters and fired three quick rounds each that made him stumble.

"Funny, my business is history." said Jen looking at Trini before she did a spin kick to Armaeagle's head.

"Well are you going to give us your name as well?" asked Aisha to the gold headed monster.

"If you insist, I am Tommars." he said as he got into position for the fight. He first attacked Billy with a quick series of blows that sent him flying. He tried to do the same to Aisha and Kim but they had somehow teleported to each side of him and side kicked his head. Next he was met by two sets Zeo Blades weilded by the pink and yellow rangers and two blasts from the Zeo pistols of Rocky and Adam.

Tommy and Lothar charged at each other and started trading punches each blocked from both until the Red Zeo Ranger was able to slip one by his opponents guard causing him to stumble back and take a boot to the chest. Lothar not liking being bested in that exchange pulled out a sword he concealed in his cloak and the great ranger called upon his sword and the two commenced in a sword fight.

Armaeagle was now on the losing end of his fight, the Red Ranger called upon his power sword and him alongside Wes with his Chrono sabers were dealing some serious damage. Then there was Zack with the power ax using its cannon mode, Eric with the Quantam defender and the girls with the side arms not allowing him have a moments rest shooting at him.

"Wes, I think it's time to finish it don't you?"

"Let's show this guy what we can do, Eric. RED BATTLE WARRIOR!"

"MEGA BATTLE ACTIVATE!" Armaeagle watched in horror seeing the two red clad men reaching their powered up forms. He decided to take to the air as way to retreat. Unfortunately Eric followed him and sent him hurtling to the ground with one swift kick. He then did what the Mega Battle Armor did best. As the monster got up Eric froze him solid and nodded his head to Wes. Wes called upon his sword's blazing fire and charged towards it. With a singe swipe the monster the monster was cut down.

"Time Force why don't you guys help out with the other monster. Trini, Zack, I think Tommy's team and the Wild Force boys need a hand." Said Jason as he rushed off to help Tommy.

Boy did the Dino Thunder and Wild Force combination ever needed help. They were out numbered and for some reason Max and Danny couldn't handle the few they had. Cole made a mental to chastise them for embarrassing him as the Blazing Lion. Kira was really taking up their slack. Which would have increased the shame of being the Red Wild Force ranger if he hadn't noticed why. Their was fire in her eyes, the 'Yellow Flame' he privately dubbed it. Whenever Taylor was royally pissed off at someone he saw that flame in her eyes. He originally thought it was just a Taylor thing. Now there is evidence it was a yellow ranger thing. And he knew who's face she was picturing on the face of each and every single Kelzack that she fought. He noticed a Kelzack was about to hit Kira from behind when a pair of yellow daggers caught it and Kira turned to see the original yellow ranger.

"Need a hand?" Kira just nodded and smiled before returning her attention to the fight.

Tommars was really being given a run for his money. If it wasn't the quickness of the three ninja clad fighters it was the strength of the Zeo Rangers. If he blocked a hatchet, he was hit with an axe. He dodge one of the clubs, a disc was there to greet him. And the gracefulness of the pink ninja's moves left him dazed to be knocked back by the blue's ferocity and the yellow's raw strength. Out of corner of his eye he noticed the Time Force rangers on their way. He knew he needed to fall back as the twin side kicks of the green and yellow rangers sent him back a good hundred feet.

Tommy and Lothar were evenly matched in both strength and skill. Neither one allowing their foe the upper hand. It was coming apparently clear to Lothar why Tommy is considered legendary. He was an extremely skilled foe. Lothar was so focused on the ranger in front of him that he didn't notice another sword being swung his way until it was to late. Jason's weapon had connected and it was his leadership successor turn to do some damage. Tommy with a swipe of his sword and a damaging kick sent the ex-wind ninja student crashing down beside Tommars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael had just gotten back from helping the girls and Bridge get to the Mystic Forest and was silently thanking god that the Mystic Force Rangers used trees to get where they need to go. Michael ran up the stairs and out the door. As soon as he was on the front porch he saw Lothar land hard on the ground. Lothar gingerly stood up as he noticed his Kelzacks were virtually defeated.

"You might have won this battle. But the war isn't over." Lothar threaten

"Thats what they all say." Retorted Tommy

"But did they do this?" said the space ninja threatingly as he pulled out the EDC and took aim. At first it looked like he was going to shoot at the red Zeo ranger, but Michael locked on to his mind and knew who the true target was and ran towards it. Lothar made a quick turn and fired. Lothor fired the weapon was towards the Kelzack battle and he targeted a specific yellow clad warrior.

"TRINI!" yelled her two leaders, as they saw his true target. Trini turned just in time to see Michael's face as he threw his body if front of hers. His face cringed and his painful screams pierced the night's air like an arrow piercing a target. Lothar smirked thinking, at least he completely took out the Mayes siblings while Michael's body came crashing to the ground. Knowing they were going to check on him he and Tommars left the battle. Trini quickly demorphed and knelt down praying Michael was still alive.

"Michael, please wake up!" Trini demanded clutching his head, tears gently streaming off her face. The other rangers either powered down or in Kim, Billy,and Aisha's case simply remove their face coverings as they ran towards the scene before them. All of them had varying expressions showing on their faces. The men beating themselves up for not stopping Lothar, the women sobbed holding or clutching the men they loved. Hayley ran out of the house to see the scene with her own eyes. Kim buried her face in Tommy's chest, Kat squeezing Billy's arm, Aisha had her back towards the sight while Rocky held her, Jen was clutching Wes' hand as he gave it a reassuring squeeze, and Kira was hugging Trent using his head as shield from the sight. Jason looked towards Hayley and nodded his head and she slowly stood took her side beside him as he wrap his arm around her shoulder. Most of them might have just meet him that day but he sacrificed himself to protect one of their own.

"Michael, don't you dare die on me!" Trini shouted.

"Not counting on it." said a hoarse voice. Everyone's grief filled faces turned to surprise as Michael looked around seeing thier worried faces. Then his eyes rested on a certain yellow ranger's face and he saw the tear streaks.

"You do know your make up is starting to run." Michael stated.

_"Michael, you bastard."_ Trini thought with a laugh.

"I heard that." Michael stated causing her to laugh even harder. Having taken the hit left him really strained. He had to lower the telepathic barriers if he wanted to retain consciousness.

"Are you ok, Mike?" asked a very concerned Kim

"Well I am a little shocked." Everyone had a brief chuckle

"He's alright." said Tommy, "But we are going to put you on some machines in the dino lab to makes sure." Michael just nodded his head before his face turned to Trini fighting to stay conscious.

"Why did you do that?"

"I already lost a loved one to Lothar, I wasn't about to lose the one I love to him, even if she doesn't love me back." Michael said before his body grew tired and he went into a deep slumber that he wouldn't wake from until the next morning. Each person that wasn't in the jeep earlier that day stared in shock while Tommy, Tanya, and Kim's eyes wore looks of both of sympathy and surprise. Sympathy because they knew the truth and knew how much those words stung. Surprise knowing that Trini still had a chance at rectifying a mistake. Trini was speechless, her body numb, and every ounce of her mental capacity replaying those word in the Asian bombshell's head. She was disconnected in a way she never been. Not aware of where she was going, only aware that her body was moving.

"That was awkward." stated Conner.

"I bet you want a banana. Right, Conner?" joked Trent resulting in a death glare.

"You know, Conner, if you're gay I know a guy in college thats perfect for you." Conner's anger flared as he lunged at his blue team mate. He was going to proceed to kill him when Jason and Zack drug him off.

"Ethan, your not Conner's type." Zack's insult brought Conner back to Earth.

"Beside blacks should be with blues." joked Jason resulting in multiple death glares from rangers that donned either colors and hysterical fits of laughter from Cole, Trent, Conner and the girls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, but I had some personal problems that needed to be taken care of. I also like to thank Pern (Carla) for her help on my first ranger battle scene. Remember to read, review and if you see anything wrong grammatical or spelling let me know and I'll rectify it with in 24 hours of notification, unless my brother and his fiancee decides to monoploize the phone that I'm paying for.


	14. Heart of Lightining

**_Disclaimer: I do not wish I own Power Rangers. If I did I would be getting a few people to write a script and produce or direct the movie and have it come out Christmas day of this year._**

_Thoughts and telepathic communication. Don't worry I'm going to start using this more often._

If you don't know by now lay of the Mary Jane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

Heart of Lightining

Michael was walking through a dense fog. He was barely able to see beyond the tip of his nose. Desperately searching for a way out. His nerves were unsteady and his breathing panicked.

"Relax little brother we don't have much time." Said a ever so familiar voice. Michael turned around only to see two female figures as only a small circle cleared out.

"What do you mean, Emily?"

"She means," said the other woman, "we can't talk long my little, Endros Quane." Michael looked at his sister as if asking for an explanation.

"That's the name your mother, Sarone, would have given you if she hadn't died." Michael was shocked as he looked from his sister, to the woman in the yellow sundress and pink streaked blond hair.

"Your destiny is close, Endros, be prepared. Goodbye, my son, I love you." As mysteriously as the women arrived they disappeared in the enveloping fog.

"Emily! Emily!" Michael yelled running in the direction he was facing. He was desperate to find his sister or the woman whom claimed to be his biological mother. He kept running until a small group of Kelzacks popped out of nowhere.

"Not these guys again." he said in a disgruntled tone of voice as he began fighting the Kelzacks. At first he was handling each of them with relative ease; but for some reason every time he connected with a punch or kick; the victim duplicated. It started off as eight but soon became a hundred and then a thousand. Two Kelzacks held his body as the others began to deal blows. Then he heard a woman scream his name.

"TRINI!" he yelled, as he tapped into some strength that he'd never had before. The ground trembled beneath his feet which was soon followed by something like an explosion caused by his telekinetic powers leaving a huge crater. He heard Trini cry his name again and Michael began running. His feet pounded the ground, as he ran faster then he'd ever imagined possible. Suddenly Tommars popped out in front of him and immediately attacked Michael. This time around each attack though successful did no amount of damage whatsoever. He was forced to go on the defensive and even then, it didn't help. Every blow dealt by Tommars made Mike's movements slower. Out of nowhere something charged the digital villain; sending him hard into a nearby tree. Michael held his head up to see a rhinoceros

"Thanks." Michael said.

"MICHAEL!" shrieked Trini's voice.

"TRINI!" Michael called back desperately trying to run to her but he was stumbling. The rhino moved in front of him and jerked his head as if to say 'hop on.' Michael complied and soon the horned beast charged to Trini's voice. They came charging into a clearing in time to see a panther fall thanks to an EDC blast. The animal Michael was riding went to the aid of the feline and Michael climbed of, his eyes searching for the Asian beauty. He quickly spotted a horror that he never, ever, wanted to see. Trini was sitting by a tree, just like Emily had been, while Lothar held the EDC at close range

_"God, no! Please not again!"_ Michael's thoughts raced. Then Lothar fired.

"TRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNIIIIIIII!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNIIIIIIII!" Michael's scream echoed through out Dino Lab as he sprung into a sitting position. He's entire body covered in a cold sweat. Breathing as if he'd just ran twenty miles in five minutes. Before Michael had the chance to notice he wasn't alone, a slender hand pushed him down back again with a surprising amount of force. A thud was heard as Michael's head bounced of the table/bed.

"Ow." Michael said as he raised his head rubbing it.

"Michael, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. You just scared me. You must of had a nightmare." said a woman with an Australian accent. Michael sat up and turned towards Kat with a look of bewilderment. The ballerina was wearing a black nightgown.

"Is Trini ok?"

"What?"

"Please tell me if Trini's ok?"

"Physically, Trini is fine thanks to you." Michael breathed a sigh of relief. He did get to her in time. Then the psychic felt a slight touch of anger mixed with relief coming from the pink Zeo Ranger.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?"

"I mean I can sense your anger."

"Well it has to do with what you said last night and trust me I'm not alone." Michael thought on every word that he could remember saying last night and only came up with a single conclusion.

"Does this have to do with that Conner and Kira thing?" A smack echoed through Dino Lab as Kat's hand connected with Michael's shoulder.

"Think after you jumped in front of Trini." All Michael could do was give her a look of confusion.

"Don't look at me like that you know what you said."

"Kat, honestly I have no clue what you're talking about. The last thing I remember is Tommy saying he was going to send me down here to make sure I'm alright. After that it's a blur. I was trying to stay conscious."

"Well here's a hint," Kathrine snapped, "'I already lost a loved one to Lothar, I wasn't about to lose the one I love to him, even if she doesn't love me back'" Katherine watched as Michael's eyes turned from surprise to self-disgust. His head bowed in shame after Kat repeated his words from the previous night.

"I can't believe I said that." Michael said to himself more then to the ex-pink turbo ranger.

"Well you did." she said trying her best to retain every once of anger she had only to have it slip from her grasp.

"I have to apologize. Where is she?"

"In the room you were staying along with Aisha, and Kim. We've been given shifts to watch over you, but Tanya expressly forbid Trini from taking one. Besides I'm under Tanya's orders not to let you see her."

"Why?"

"Something about you flirting with her and you pressuring her to make a decision if you should get together."

"Oh, god. I don't want to do that," Michael said tears threating to fall, "After she slapped me for flirting with her I let it go. I thought she didn't want me. I think she finds me utterly repulsive just for considering anything with her since Emily just died. I'm sure she believes I don't care about Emily when I do. My sister was always there for me and the one time she needed me I wasn't there to save her." Michael's hands covered his face as he cried. Kat just stared while realization dawned on her. She sat beside him as best she could, and held the psychic with a single arm around his shoulders while the other consolingly rubbed his arm.

"That's why you saved Trini. You were trying to make it up to yourself about not being there to protect your sister. You truly love her, don't you?"

"Of course I love my sister, Kat." Michael said looking at her as the tears rolled down his face.

"I was asking about Trini." This question really started Michael's thought process, and at the moment the answer was unclear.

"Part of me does, Kat. While another part is trying to resist my feelings for her. I want to love her, but, I don't want to hurt her. If it seems that I'm forcing her, I'll walk away."

"Don't do that, Michael." said a male voice as he came down. The man was wearing a white night shirt and blue plaid boxers. Michael where he would normally be able to block the ability of feeling most emotions felt one come from a nearby source. It was one of the big four. Fear, Anger, Jealousy, and... Love. Love was the emotions he was feeling, the only emotion where if he wasn't careful it could affect him, no matter how powerful it was. This emotion was pure. While the others came from the mind this was from the heart, and he knew whom the emotion was coming from.

"If I know Trini like I think I do," continued Billy, "she does have feelings for you. She just buries them out of fear of getting hurt."

"Billy, I would have sensed her fear."

"That's the thing about Trini, she's good at masking her emotions. Especially whenever she's afraid"

"Looks like the anger she showed to you earlier was fear in disguise."

"No, Kat, the anger from her was as real as the emotions I'm picking up from you right now." Michael replied letting Kat know while keeping Billy in the dark.

"It doesn't matter, Michael, the way she acted after you made your declaration said everything. She does love you, she just doesn't know it yet." responded Billy.

"How did she act?"

"Disconnected. It was like her body was one place and everything else another." spoke Kat, "When me and the other girls came in she was crying and no matter what we said she kept crying insisting she 'screwed the best thing that ever happened to her up' until she feel asleep." Hearing this really tore Michael up. He wished the EDC had killed him. Somehow Kat knew what he was thinking when she spoke.

"Michael, if you want I'll keep the girls away long enough for you to speak with Trini."

"Thank you, Kat. Until then you need to talk to Billy." Michael said as he got off the table and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Billy confused.

"I think I need to take a shower before saying anything to Trini. By the way what time is it?"

"Fifteen till six." said Billy

"Michael, before you go catch." said Kat throwing a green t-shirt and black pants. "Tommy wanted me to give them to you if you woke up before he did."

"Thanks again." He said before going upstairs.

"What did we need to talk about?" asked Billy as Kat began to fidget.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael had just gotten out of the shower wearing the clothes that Tommy was letting him borrow along with his leather jacket. He walked to the guest room that Trini occupied and was about to knock on the door before deciding he'd better make sure Trini was there and if she was awake. He closed his eyes to search for the minds in the house. He found two awake and one sleeping mind in the room in front of him. At first he was surprised at this; then he remembered that Kat had told him that Aisha and Kim were with her. Michael searched for Katherine's mind to sense both a male and female mind still in the secret lab. Apparently Kat was still talking to Billy down there so he opened a telepathic communication to the Australian woman.

_"God, Billy is a better kisser than Tommy ever was."_ Michael's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. That was always the problem with beginning a telepathic communication. If you're not careful you would hear something you didn't need or ever want to hear.

_"You know Tommy would take that as an insult."_ Katherine's embarrassment and anger fluctuated when she realized Michael was connected to her mind.

_"Michael what are you doing?"_

_"Sorry, Kat, but I need you to keep your word about giving me sometime alone with Trini."_

_"Oh sorry I got a little preoccupied."_

_"I hope you're fully dressed."_ Once again Katherine's embarrassment rose.

_"Very funny, Michael. Very funny."_ Michael smiled at this waiting for Katherine. When she arrived she noticed the all-knowing smirk.

"Have fun?" Michael teased resulting in Katherine slapping his shoulder as her face turned crimson. Michael laughed at her reaction as he leaned his back against the door. Oh what he would give to have somebody else there teasing the former pink ranger. Good thing a pair of people decided to join in the fun by opening a door. Kimberly narrowly dodged the man as he fell into the guest room.

"Serves you right for teasing me." stated Katherine; pleased by this recent turn of events.

"Just wait for me to tell the guys about your make out session with Billy. Then you really would hear teasing."

"Michael, what are you... Kat was making out with Billy!" said a shocked Aisha looking at a blushing Katherine.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, Kim, I opened a telepathic communication where I heard someone think..."

"If you finish that sentence you'll wish Lothar had killed you." snapped Kat; with a look on her face that could vaporize him in a heartbeat.

"Okay, okay." Michael said getting up with a grin on his face. "Ladies can I talk with Trini. Alone."

"Let me guess," Aisha vehemently spoke, "you want Trini's answer." Mike saw a fire in her eyes that could strike fear in the most brave of fighters, but he did what he could not to let itaffect him.

"Aisha, Michael, came to apologize to Trini. Tanya embellished when it came to the situation between these two." Kat defended. Aisha's gaze never left Michael's eyes, searching for some sign of the truth.

"I can always share the memory I have if you want." Aisha was surprised when Michael said this, but, she knew by offering this meant she would be allowed not only his memory but his emotions of the moment he had.

"That won't be necessary. I trust Kat's judgment. Let's go, Kim." She said smiling sweetly before leaving.

"Don't do anything to hurt her." said Kim firmly as she exited the room.

"If I was going to do that I wouldn't be here." Michael said before closing the door. He turned around and began staring at Trini's sleeping form.

_"She looks like an angel."_ Michael thought to himself. Slowly Michael walked to the bed and sat down beside Trini. She was sleeping on her back, her body completely covered by the blanket. Her black hair accentuating the goddess like beauty that was her face, even though there were streaks of tear stains running from eyes down the sides of lips to the edges of her chin. Michael's heart nearly broke thinking he was the reason for this. He loved her so much, yet last night he caused her pain. Michael stroked her right cheek with the back of his hand. Trini stirred at this contact as she was slowly brought out of her peaceful sleep. Her eyes slowly opened as Michael's face came into view. At first she smiled before the harshness of yesterday came crashing down upon her. She sprang up and clutched the covers to her body.

"Michael, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to apologize for last night. I had no right to say what I said." Trini searched his face for any sign of false sincerity just to find none.

"Trini, I won't blame you if you decide not to forgive me. I don't think I'll forgive myself."

"Why?"

"Because I hurt you."

"No why are you apologizing when I should. I hurt you with what I said about Emily."

"Your were justified, I wasn't. I took it as you didn't have any feelings for me. Now I know I was wrong."

"Oh really," Trini asked in a sultry voice, "and how do you know that you were wrong?"

"I found out through a couple that just got together about ten minutes ago." This came as a surprise to the woman.

"Who?"

"Billy and Kat, and from what I heard Kat thinks he's a better kisser than B.C."

"How did you find this out?"

"Well I happened to open a telepathic link with her when she thought it." This made Trini laugh. She couldn't help but imagine the look on Tommy's face if he heard that Billy was a better kisser. Michael relished Trini's laughter. It was music to his ears. Trini's laughter died down a few seconds later and the look her face wore caused a bit of concern.

"Michael, did you mean what you said last night? The part where I was the one you love?"

"Yes, Trini, I do love you. And I hope that, maybe, I can be in love with you." When Michael finish this sentence Trini grabbed him by his head and kissed him with an overwhelming passion and an amazing amount of love pouring into it. Both the emotion from her and the kiss initially caught Michael by surprise, but, he soon returned the kiss, with an equal amount of love, matching the passion Trini was pouring into it. Each of them pulled the other closer to their body. At one moment of this kiss something inside of them clicked causing the feel of the kiss increase by ten fold. A few seconds after that click they were forced to break the intense lip lock for some much needed air. Both of them were breathing heavy trying to replenish their body with oxygen.

_"Wow I could get used to Michael kissing me._" Trini thought. Michael was surprised by receiving her thoughts and attempted to place a normal telepathic block up.

_"I wouldn't mind if he kissed me again."_

"I will, Trini, but we need to do something first." Michael said looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" Trini said off guard. Trying to figure out what Michael was talking about.

"You'll see." _"Kat, can you hear me?"_ Now it was Trini's turn to be surprised.

_"Yeah, Michael, what do you want?"_

"How am I able to hear Kat, Michael?"

_"Me and Trini need to do some quick psychic training."_ Michael said to Kat while not ignoring Trini's question at the same time.

_"Psychic training, huh? Is this some sort of code for sex."_

_"No, Kat. We happened to develop a psychic bond."_

_"What?"_

_"Kat, we had a powerful emotional connection that locked it in. That's why you are able to hear Katherine, Trini."_

_"Oh so you made out."_

_"Yeah just like you and Billy."_ Said Trini, Michael smiled as he felt Kathrine shock from Trini's thought.

_"Wow, looks like your starting to get a hang of this, Trini."_

_"Ok, enough. You two are starting to freak me out. I'll tell everyone to leave you alone just watch out for Tanya when she brings the rest of the guys. Which reminds me the Wild Force guys are borrowing the van Eric rented to be with their wives and girlfriends."_

_"Alright, let us know when breakfast is ready."_ Replied Trini before Michael terminated the connection.

"How long do you think this will take, Michael?"

"A little while. Luckily I've had some practice with psychic bonds before so it shouldn't take to long."

"Well in the meantime we can have a little fun." said Trini before she leaned in to kiss him once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost seven thirty when Hayley pulled in the driveway with Adam, Tanya, Jason, and Kira. For everyone except Kira it was an eventful night when they arrived back at her apartment. Jason flirted with Hayley enough to where they ended up in bed together, while Tanya and Adam did what married couples do. Of course Kira hated the fact she happen to hear Hayley and Tanya's cries of pleasure. As everyone piled out Rocky opened the door to greet them. Rocky was wearing a plaid red shirt and blue jeans.

Hayley exited her car wearing a red button dress shirt and a pair off tight blue jeans. She was wearing them because she knew the original red ranger would have a hard time keeping his eyes of her. Jason thinking he was a veritable stud wore a red muscle shirt and blue jeans. He held the passenger seat to allow the other three of the group a chance to exit. First was Kira, who shot of the car like a preferable cannon. She wore white shirt with a yellow vest and black jean pants. Next was Adam who felt like wearing black had a black dress shirt and khakis. Finally the love of his life Tanya who wore a yellow button shirt and black pants.

As each of them entered the Oliver residence they found Kat, Kim, Aisha and Billy in the kitchen preparing a huge breakfast. No surprise there because of Rocky and their newly found knowledge of Conner's appetite. Kim was wearing a simple white no sleeve button shirt that showed her midriff and a pink knee length skirt. All her friends knew she was doing it to get a rise out of Tommy. Aisha decided to go somewhat against her usual norm and wear a orange-yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. Billy wore a blue plaid shirt and denim jeans. Katherine wore her pink tank top and blue denim shorts. At first everyone who just arrived thought it look like a fight for Tommy's affection was about to happen until they saw a lingering kiss between the original blue and the pink Zeo ranger take place before their very eyes.

"When did this happen?" Asked Tanya which caught the attention of the two new lovebirds.

"I don't know," Answered Rocky, "I just found out this morning."

"It happened this morning, Rocky. I don't see Kat complaining about us kissing, so you shouldn't say anything." Kat gave her boyfriend a playful glare while he just smiled feeling like he won the lottery.

"I never knew you could work so fast, Wolfie."

"Adam, if you really must know I was the one that started our relationship. With a little push from the resident empath."

"As a matter of fact he kind of caught them making out." said Kim.

"And on that note where is he?" asked Kira

"Where is who?" asked Tommy coming in the kitchen wearing a black short sleeve button shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants.

"Michael. Tommy, I only have two colors can I actually have a day where I can wear them without you wearing it, too." Adam joked in mock-exasperation.

"You do know I had green first." The legendary ranger shot back.

"Anyway," Jason interrupted before a 'color war' broke out, "where is Michael?"

"Talking with Trini last I know." said Aisha

"WHAT? Am I the only one who remembers what he said?"

"Tanya, relax it's ok they'll be fine."

"Kat, I would of thought you would at least keep them from each other. But, I guess playing tonsil hockey with Billy distracted you."

"Well from what I heard our Billy was better than Tommy in that department." Said a new voice, which was promptely followed by a slap to the owner's shoulder. Everyone turned to a grinning Michael and mock glaring Trini. Trini decided to wear a yellow t-shirt and a faded pair of hip hugging jeans. But that glare turned to a smirk of amusement as she saw Tommy's face showed that his brain registered what Michael said.

"There is no way Billy could be a better kisser than me." he half-shouted.

"Kat was the one who thought it." Michael replied as everyone's head turned to see a red faced Billy and a humiliated Kat.

"I'm going to kill you." Kat stated through her teeth.

"I guess that answers my question." Joked Billy trying to act less embarrassed then he actually was. His new girlfriend gave him look to which he responded by pulling her close and kissing her on the lips.

"And everyone complained about me and Tommy." Said Kim with mock-disgust in her voice.

"Trini, are you ok? Please tell me he didn't force you into making a decision." Said the yellow Zeo ranger as she grabbed her by the arms. Bringing everyone's attention from the Billy/Kat relationship to the Trini/Mike relationship. Trini looked towards Michael like if she was talking to him. Everyone just saw Michael shrug his shoulders and she gave an exasperated sigh. The only other person that knew the truth decided to have a little payback.

"Well they do have a psychic bond so it's easy to say they're together." Now Kat was receiving death glares by both Trini and Michael. Unfortunately Michael didn't have long to glare because Tanya lunged at him and proceed to strangle him while they were both standing.

_"Trini, a little help!"_ Michael pleaded through his mind.

_"Establish a link with, Tanya."_ Michael did what was asked so Trini could do what she does best.

_"Tanya Park, let go of Michael this instant."_

"No, Trini. I'm not going to let him force you into a relationship." Said Tanya with her head towards her fellow yellow.

"Tanya, Trini didn't say anything." Said her husband. Hearing this caused Tanya to release her grip on Michael's throat and give her full attention towards Trini.

_"He didn't force me, Tanya. He apologized for last night. I asked if he meant what he said about loving me and he said yes. He said that he loved me. I kissed him with everything I had and he matched it. That's what caused our bond. And that's why I'm talking to you without the others hearing." _Tanya was at a loss for words.

_"Tanya because I opened a telepathic link with you Trini can talk to you because of the bond. When we kissed a psychic bond formed. It's weak right now, but at least we don't have to worry about constantly hearing each others thoughts unless the other wants it."_

"Michael, I think we need to explain this to everyone. Not just Tanya." Spoke Trini.

"I agree, Trini." Michael said with a slight wince.

"The waves again?"

"Yeah, Tommy, ever since I woke up I've been feeling them every twenty minuets. "

"I wonder what caused them to increase." Trini thought outloud.

"Atleast the psionic shield is holding up." Said Michael.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok here is chapter 13 of TRoL. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'll get to work on chapter 14 asap. I would like to give a quick shout out to Perndragonrider (Carla) for being my beta. She has also been helping orginizing ideas for the storysome of which are hers. I'm about halfway done and there is still a lot I have going in my mind. But now it's pop quiz time hot shots. I have gave a major hint when it comes to Sarone's (Lightin's biological mother) orgin. I'm curious how many people can correctly respond. So here is the question (if it isn't obvious); whereis Sarone originally from? Ok give me your reviews and the answers to the 'million' dollar question.


	15. Speed of Lightning

**_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine. I do not own Power Rangers and probably never will. But I do wish I had some contact with Monica May. What can I say she was hotter the girl that played Syd. But then again I have alwaysed been partial to the female yellows, or their blue female equevalent._**

**_By the way if you don't know what's what you need to lay of whatever you've been using._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Speed of Lightning

Everyone in the house was prepared to hear Michael go into details of the psychic bond with Trini when the last seven members of this ranger team-up just arrived. The mighty Zach-man was the first to bust through the door wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of stone wash jeans. He was followed by Eric sporting a red short sleeve athletic shirt and faded jeans. Jen and Wes were next to arrive hand-in-hand. Wes wearing a burgundy golf shirt and khaki chinos; while the apple of his eye wore her classic pink t shirt, black leather jacket and blue jeans. Ethan being next in line donned a dark blue zip polo and Navy chinos. Trent strolled in wearing a white pilot shirt and gray and white camo pants. Conner brought up the rear in a maroon bungee pocket shirt and black cargos.

"You guys are just in time for breakfast." said Aisha smiling.

"Hey, Conner, you can have my banana." joked Kira. Everyone snickered as the red dino ranger's face matched his shirt. Conner shot Michael a death glare that made it harder for everyone to calm down.

"You were the one that wondered why yellow rangers are violent not me."

"I thought you were blocking your telepathy."

"I was having to hold a psionic shield, a telepathic barrier, and trying to keep a pregnant woman's anger from affecting me. I'm just surprised that I didn't let the anger slip."

"Yeah like you did with Dr. O and Kim." Ethan added.

"Wrong, Ethan, I let go with them. If I had let it go with Taylor it would have been ten times worse. Her pregnancy would caused even the weakest emotions a person could have breakthrough my empathic block."

"Ouch."

"Anyway, Jen, Trini needs to go with us to pick up SPD."

"Why?"

"It's a long story." Michael said as he proceeded to go into details about a psychic bond while everyone either got breakfast for everyone or sat listening. What he basically told them that in a way psychic bond was like conjoined twins. While being two separate entities they shared a common link. He also said that even though we wasn't positive if Michael was to go in one part of the timeline without Trini, it could cause a tear that both of them would feel.

"I guess it would better to be safe then sorry. Trini can come with us."

The plan was for the show to go on the road by nine, and it was twenty till. Jen was busy with preflight check list. Eric followed her instructions to the letter when it came to setting the course. Michael and Billy made sure the engines were operating at maximum efficiency while Trini and Hayley checked the temporal shields. Michael was shooting some fleeting glance in the woman he loves direction.

"I hope she doesn't divert you to much." joked said the blue veteran.

"Like I hope Kat doesn't consume a hundred percent of your attention too." Michael retorted. Billy just chuckled to himself knowing it would probably happen.

"I can't believe it's been ten years since the last time I was with the Zeo team. Then she was Tommy's girlfriend."

"Billy, I'm very aware of what was happening back then. There is no reason for the unnecessary trip down memory lane." Michael said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. I guess the stasis of my new found relationship with Kat has caused a sense of hyper activity."

"In other words; Billy is excited about being with Kat." Trini deadpanned as she scared the two men half to death.

"I understood every word he said." Michael said with a mock glare.

"Force of habit." Trini playfully shot back.

"How are the shields?" Billy asked attempting to stop the playful banter.

"They're at a hundred percent. What about the engines?"

"They seem to be operating at maximum efficiency"

"Alright guys looks likes like every thing is done, and with fifteen minutes to spare." announced Jen.

"In that guess let's chill for about ten minutes then head to the future." suggested Michael.

"Yeah I need make sure if Wes can survive the rest of the day with out his pink ranger." joked Eric.

"Eric he's survived three years without me I think he can last one more day."

"Not from what I heard last night." Eric singsonged to an embarrassed Jen.

"I guess me and Tanya wasn't the only ones that had a good time last night." Hayley said slyly

"DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" shouted Billy, Trini, and Mike which caused the other three to crack up.

"Anyway having a short time to relax would be good. I'm sure everyone will be ready when I give the word." said Jen.

"Don't you mean when I give the word?"

"No, Eric, this is my time ship." Jen said with a knowing smile

"Yeah but I'm a red and traditionally the reds rangers are the leader, not pinks." Eric retorted

"Your forgetting Eric for a while there I was leading the rangers, including Wes and he's a red." The pink time force ranger reminded

"That's because Wes is a spineless wuss." The quantum ranger shot back

"If Wes is such a wuss, then tell me Eric why are you his bitch?" Jen snapped.

"Oh shit here we go." grumbled Michael closing his eyes.

"I am not his bitch. I happened to save his ass back then when you and the others were no where in sight."

"Only because he tricked us into getting in the time ship."

"If you were such a good leader you wouldn't of gone in the time ship."

"He did it because he wanted to save us from being sucked into the vortexes that your zord caused." Jen snapped.

"I HAVE A BETTER SOLUTION," Snapped Billy tired of this ridiculous argument, "MICHAEL IS GOING TO LEAD, HE HAS THE KNOWLEDGE OF EACH RANGER AND THIS WAS HIS PLAN THE MOMENT HE FIGURED OUT WHO LOTHAR WAS TARGETING!"

"Whoa wait a second Billy, I'm not even a ranger."

"I agree with Billy. My vote's for Michael." said Trini

"Trini, look at my clothes. Remember what I told you yesterday I'm a black and green. NOT, a red."

"Well, Michael, you tend to remind me of Tommy, and he was those colors. So give it up your taking point." Hayley added to Billy's claim. Michael was desperately trying to think of another protest.

"Aw to hell with it. I'll lead." Michael said throwing his hands up in surrender.

-----

It was seven minutes before takeoff and everyone was preparing a few things for the four going on the trip. Jason and Tommy were figuring out a way to accommodate three new male rangers. Kim, Tanya and Kat had packed a lunch for the four going on the trip. Ethan and Trent was complaining to Wes about last night. Aisha and Kira decided to talk about setting up an all girl slumber when Jen and Trini come back with the two future female rangers. Everyone jumped when Eric stormed in with Jen upset that they were just out voted when it came to being the leader for their mission. Billy and Hayley merrily went in talking about a upgrade to the dino lab's computers, and Trini followed Michael trying to console him.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Wes.

"Talk to a pair of yellows and a blue." grumbled Michael giving a quick glare to each of them. Trini just gave Michael a faux-wounded look before kissing him on the cheek.

"It will be ok. It's not like they can't handle it." said Trini. Michael shook his head and smiled.

"Why is it when I want to be mad at you I can't?"

"You love me to much." Trini replied before kissing Michael on the lips.

"Get a room." Tommy complained while he pulled the two apart.

"Now you know how we felt when you and Kim did that." Trini shot back after breaking the kiss. Which brought almost everyone in a fit of hysterics.

"Is it just me or are we four rangers short?" Michael asked.

"You're right, Tanya have you seen Adam, Rocky, Zack, and Conner?" Tanya was about to answer when four war cries came up from the secret passage. Each one of the missing parties held four rather large water guns and fired at a certain man in black. To bad their liquid blast were suspended in mid-air. Each of the four had a different color. Specifically red, white, green, and black.

"Uh-oh." Rocky who was holding the red shooting gun said noticing they were in trouble.

"Is it just me or is Michael using his telekinesis?" asked Zack with the black gun.

"No everything is just slowed down for us to relish Tommy's horror." Adam replied sarcastically toting the green gun.

"I think we need to get out of here." Conner said nervously.

"To bad that you're caught." Michael said in a singsong voice before sending the liquid back at them. Then Michael stole their weapons giving Tommy the white and red ones and taking the black and green for himself.

"ADAM PARK, You are almost thirty years old you should know better then pulling such a childish prank!" Chastised Tanya.

"Hey it was all Rocky and Zack's idea."

"Well Rocky we are in a middle of a slight crisis and all you can think of is making fun of Tommy!" snapped Aisha as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to eye-level.

"Zack, what posed you to even come up with this?" demanded Kim.

"Well Kim he took the only color I have?"

"I don't care if he took my color, this isn't the time for stupid jokes." snapped Kim

"What's your excuse, Conner?" asked Hayley

"I just thought it would be funny. Besides I need to get back at him for chasing me around the forest just because I let it slip to Jason about him being the black ranger."

"Let's see how funny you find this." growled Kira as she stormed over to Conner and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Wait you already knew about him being the black ranger?" asked Adam.

"Hey we had an agreement. I wasn't to say anything about him being the black ranger and he wasn't going to say anything about the red ranger mission." Jason said in his defense

"What happened at the red ranger mission?" asked Trini.

"Nothing except the Mr. I-did-all-the-work-while-he-was-in-the-juice-bar-kissing-on-Kimberly decided to show up late." said Eric joining the fun. Eric's statement caused Kim to blush and a glare from Tommy to Jason.

"Hey at least he didn't act like a retard saying 'My Q-Rex would eat his Dragonzord.'" said Wes while doing the same pose Eric did when he said it.

"I also didn't whine about not having a fan club." Jason spoke taking a jab at Wes.

"Did this happen as I walked away?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"Yeah right after Cole said you are the greatest ranger." Michael said.

"Don't start that again." said the former reds.

"Look on the bright side, at least we don't have to hear T.J.'s story about being baked in a giant pizza." Michael stated defensively.

"Umm... I hate to ask but what are you going to do with the water guns?" asked Conner nervously. Michael sent a mass telepathic communication to everyone minus a foursome that said clear out.

"This." Tommy said as he and Michael took aim and fired at the would be assassins. All of them tried shielding themselves from each shot with their hands.

----

It was thirty seconds before time to launch. Jen had programmed the auto pilot and now she along with Eric, Trini, and Michael sat at the table strapped in. Each of them felt the slight jerk of the time ships vertical thrusters.

"Well that wasn't so bad." commitment Eric.

"Just wait." said Jen before the engines roared and they were jerked back as the time ship shot forward.

"Now I know how a crash test dummy feels." Michael said as they went trough the time hole.

----

Tommy, Kim, and the others watched as Jen's time ship left the present. Tommy wondered if Michael was right in going to get them. He wondered if the future Bridge's powers would be negated while in morph. Then the great Tommy Oliver's mind went to the woman in the white shirt. She looked like she did in high school, but her eyes seem harden. Nobody else noticed it except him. Nick was the reason for them to be like this. Kim only gave a vague feeling of what Nick was doing to her when Michael and Hayley showed up in their mind forms. Everyone besides him and her left the clear area of the forest.

_"Thanks, guys."_ Tommy thought as he walked to Kimberly's side. "Hey, Kim."

"Hey, Tommy."

"I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position, but, were you with Nick back on Muranthias?" Kim tried not to flinch on both thoughts unsuccessfully. "Forget about."

"No, Tommy, you asked me a question. I'm not going to leave you without answers again." Said Kim looking at the ground. She summoned all the strength she had to look in his eyes. To her his eyes became jaded. Like they hold everything except love. She unconsciously swallowed when she thought it was her fault for it.

"Kim you don't owe me any answers."

"Actually, I do. I left you for Nick in that letter. Looking back I was an idiot not to see what he truly was. When me a Jason were kidnapped by Divatox we had broke up. Coming back made me think I could possibly convince you to take me back. Then I saw you were with Kat. I saw that she made you happy. Even if Trini and Aisha told me to fight to get you back I wouldn't have. So I got back together with Nick off and on over the next few years. Then he asked me to marry him. He promise that he wouldn't do what he did to me ever again and like fool I believed him. If Michael and Hayley didn't show up when they did I would be in a morgue some place. So while Michael was doing whatever he did to that jerk; I packed some of my stuff and placed Nick's ring on the nightstand."

"I'm curious what he did to him."

"I don't know for sure, but, I know he did break his wrist."

"Remind me to stay on Michael's good side." Tommy joked as they shared a brief laugh that ended to soon and they slipped into a uncomfortable silence. "Kim, you said when you came back the first time you wanted to see if you can get me back. What about now?"

"I don't know Tommy. I guess I'm just to afraid to ask."

"Then don't." Tommy said as he pulledKim in a gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss on the lips. Kim melded with her ex-boyfriends body and kissed him back. All of a sudden they heard a few cheers and broke apart. They looked and saw all of their friends and fellow rangers clapping, whistling and fewhowls.

"Way to go, Dr. O!"

"CONNER!" snapped Tommy with a good nature smile on his face.

"It's about time you two."

"Shut, Jason." Kim shot back trying not to blush.

"Is it safe to assume that me and Billy aren't the only ones that came together." The falcon and crane looked at each other eyes to find whatever was held there gone.

"Yes." Tommy said as he pressed his lips on Kim's once more.

"Get a room you two." joked Zack. As Kim pulled away from Tommy's lips she looked at her black ranger friend.

"Now that's a morphinomenal idea." said Kim with a distinct twinkle in her eye and look on her face.

"Must force imagines out of head," cried Kira, "must imagine another teammate naked, must picture Conner."

"CONNER!" yelled Hayley, Trent, Tommy, and Ethan out of surprise while Conner was stunned.

"I can't believe you did that again, Kira." joked Kim.

"AGAIN!" yelled the everyone else minus Hayley, and Conner who was starting to coming out of shock.

"I haven't been laid in two years. Hayley and Jason, along with Adam and Tanya didn't help last night. So Back off!" snapped Kira. The red dino ranger casually strolled up and put his arm around her.

"If you want I can help you with the first part." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Kira turned to looked at Conner, smiled, and used her fist to score a bulls eye on his lower regions before storming off. "Guess not." he groaned as he feel to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK Speed of Lightning is up and it's the two month anniversary.I didn't get my usual beta (PernDragon aka Carla)to read it because I wanted this up by today. So let me know what you think. Another fight scene is coming up in the next chapter definitely.


	16. Lightning in Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15:

Lightning in Time

Trini, Michael, Jen and Eric felt the slight jerk of the time ship as it pulled out of the time tunnel. Jen had unstrapped herself and read the control panel.

"We're here."

"Do we have a place to hide this thing?" asked Eric.

"It will take a few minutes but will be able to hide it." replied Jen

"We better make it fast. If I know the Delta base and Anubis he has already locked on your ranger energy signatures."

"Are you sure?" asked Trini.

"Yeah. Last year Tommy's first three were brought here."

"Then how come they act like they don't know about the SPD rangers?" asked Trini.

"I'm sure they erased their memories of the event. They didn't want to take a chance that someone from the past changing the future." explained Jen.

"Well I hope Doggie asked Galaxy Command to hunt for the other two Dino gems and has them in his position."

"Why do you say that?" asked the quantum ranger

"Because we need the Dino Thunder Rangers able to morph. Besides another battelizing red ranger won't hurt." Each of them just nodded their head in agreement. Jen's attention was diverted when the console alerted her.

"Found a place to hide." she announced. The foursome was braced themselves as the time traveling machine landed. They left the time ship's interior and look around at the futuristic city.

"Jen, do you have a clue on the business Jack runs?"

"Yeah here's the address." said Jen handing Michael a data pad.

"Ok, Trini, you and me are going to see Jack, Jen, Eric you guys are to follow us but stay a respectable distance. I'll establish a telepathic link if either of us need anything."

"Wait why does Trini get to go and not me?"

"Eric, me and him know something and we don't want any reason for Jack to be upset." said Jen.

------

"Supreme Commander Cruger, we've detected three rangers signatures in the city." Said a feline humanoid.

"That's strange we don't have any rangers out of the base."

"This has me worried. With four breakouts and now three unknown ranger signatures has me worried."

"Kat, send the rangers out to find the energy signatures.

------

Michael and Trini have been looking for the address that Jen gave them. Trini was a little shock at seeing a few aliens and unconsciously reached for her morpher. Thankfully Michael caught her a told her there was no reason to worry. Shortly after the psychic asked one of the aliens for directions to the address with remarkable results. It didn't take very long for the

original yellow ranger and her male companion arrived at the location.

_"Eric, Jen, hang back her for a while me and Trini will check things out."_

_"Sure and we let you know if we see the SPD rangers."_ Michael gave a brief sigh. Thinking that maybe he should have Eric come with him instead of Trini, before entering the building.

"Michael what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Sky."

"Why?"

"Because something happened to Eric in later in his life, and I'm not sure how this years red ranger will take it."

"He's a red, he can deal with it. Jason had to deal with failing to save Tommy's green ranger powers."

"Ranger powers is one thing, a father is another." Replied the empath solemnly

"I see." Was the only reply she could give as the two walk up to a young woman who had her back to them. She was wearing a orange polka dot tank top and gray pants. She also had on a orange baseball cap backwards in a effort to hide her blonde hair.

"Excuse me, we are looking for a Jack Landros. Can you help us?" asked Trini. The lady turned to reveal herself.

"If you have any clothes donations I can take it. I'm Ally Samuels by the way." said the woman as she extended her hand

which both people shook.

"I'm Michael Mayes, and this is Trini Kwan. I'm sorry Ally, but, we really must speak with Jack." Unexpectedly a man in a

with a white button up and a gray undershirt and black pants over heard them.

"I'm Jack Landros, how can I help you?" The two jumped as he spoke to them from behind. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare

you."

"It's fine, Jack," Michael said, "we definitely need you for something that you might not want to deal with."

"What is it?" Jack asked before the front door exploded and three figures walked in.

"Well well well, I did expect to find the red ranger here." said an insidious voice.

"Broodwing." both Michael and Jack said.

"Ally, get everyone out the back."

"Sure, Jack, everyone lets go." Ally said as she ran towards the back door with everyone else.

"That goes for you too." the former red ranger said to the two that introduced themselves to his business partner.

"Trini, do you mind if I borrow your blade blaster?"

"Sure. It's Morphing Time! Sabertooth Tiger." Jack was amazed as the woman became the yellow ranger and handed the man with her the side arm.

_"Jen, Eric, morph and get over her now."_

_"Well be there."_ replied the two.

"This is surprising I didn't expect a power ranger to be here." Said the alien in black armor with lighting bolts on it.

"Devastation."

"I guess you remember me as well." said the final monster.

"Bugglesworth, this is not good." said Jack.

"Good thing you have back-up." said a woman voice. The three enemies turned around in time to be slashed by two more rangers as they joined Jack, Trini, and Michael.

"Right on time. Jen, can Jack borrow one of your chrono sabers?"

"I would consider it a honor." said the pink ranger as she gave Jack her weapon.

"You might of got a few rangers on your side, but, you'll be destroyed." threatened Broodwing.

"That's what you think." Michael replied before using his telekinesis to throw the three criminals out on the street. As they got up a set of laser blasts hit them. The shots were from SPD.

"Why am I not surprised to find Broodwing?" said the Red Ranger.

"Talk about a Deja Vu." replied the Pink Ranger.

"Syd, you and Z take on Bugglesworth, Bridge think you can handle Broodwing?"

"You got it Sky." replied the Blue Ranger before charging into battle.

Syd, and Z were showing the villain some girl power as they used the Delta Strikers sword mode. Bugglesworth though was a forminal adversary as his punches sent the girls flying into a nearby build opposite of Jack's business.

Bridge was giving Broodwing what he could do in close combat, but, like the girls were thrown back by a swift round house kick that was hidden under his adversary's cape. Bridge landed up the street away from his comrades.

Sky fought hard against Devastation with all his might. But was caught off guard by forceful punch which was followed by Devastation's Furry Circle before he collapsed on the ground.

"This not good. If we don't help them they'll be in even more trouble." said Eric.

"I agree. Trini, Jen, help the girls. Eric help the red ranger out. Jack why don't we team up and help the blue ranger?"

"Let's do it." said Jack as they charged out into the street. Trini brought out her Power Daggers and slashed Bugglesworth with her signature weapons and Jen with her Chrono blaster fired a few times before helping the down girls.

"You two ok?" asked Trini as Jen kept her eyes on Bugglesworth. The two were momentarily stunned seeing another pink and yellow ranger.

"Uh... yeah." said Z.

"Good now let's show this guy some true girl power." said Trini before facing the monster.

Eric changed his Quantam Defender into it's sword form and slashed Devastation three times before helping Sky up. Sky was slightly shocked looking at the other ranger before shaking it off.

"I think this guy should know the true furry of a red ranger." said Sky as he and Eric charged the criminal.

Broodwing took notice of the events of his cohorts as he saw Jack and Michael ran to help the blue ranger. So he pulled out a orb and threw it into the air resulting in a group of Krybots came out.

Michael raised his loves side arm and shot half of them down with excellent precision. Then he switched it to it's short sword mode and slashed at few while Jack did the same. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction; Bridge struck at Broodwing at a multitude of punches and kicks each one hitting it's mark before he grabbed Broodwing and threw him back down the street.

"Thanks for the help." said the blue ranger as he ran up to his former leader and the other man.

"Your welcome, Bridge." said Jack. Michael took notice that the bat like alien was standing back up, but, he found something to send him back down.

"Hey, Broodwing," he yelled resulting in the evil merchant look at him, "You got mail!" Then Michael used his telekinesis to throw a street mailbox which crashed into it's target.

"Let's regroup with the others." said Bridge before running to the his teammates.

Trini slashed multiple times at Bugglesworth. She was relentless with her onslaught. Bugglesworth had block one of the many slash, but, the yellow ranger allowed him as she proceed to unleash a spinning sweep leaving him in mid-air a few seconds before she followed up with a devastating Power Dagger uppercut thus resulting in the three other girls blasting him with their side arms. The monster criminal landed with a resounding thud right beside the merchant.

"Let's head over to Sky." demanded the SPD pink ranger which everyone followed.

The combination of Sky and Eric was simply to much for Devastation. He barely had time to fight back as Sky combined his two blasters and fired, leaving him wide open for Eric and the Quantam Defender's blade. If Sky had known at that moment the man in red was actually his he would be in awe of his father's swordsman ship. Devastation could barely stand when the father/son duo performed twin side kicks that sent the powerful foe crashing into his cohorts as they stood up as

the other rangers plus Michael stood beside the two reds.

"Let's wrap this up, Sky." said Z to her leader.

"Devastation, Broodwing, Bugglesworth, you are under arrest for escape. Prepare for contament." Sky ordered.

"Why don't you prepare for this." Broodwing shot back as him and the other criminals fired a energy beam sending the rangers' side flying backwards.

"Whoa I don't know if we can take another hit like that." said Jen.

"I wish I had Tommy's shield right about now." Trini stated. If anyone was paying attention they would of saw a light of inspiration go off in Michael's head.

"Trini, when this fight is over remind me to kiss you." He said as fought his way back up and prepared himself for the next blast. "Come on, morons, do that again."

"Is he crazy?" asked Jack.

"Beat's me." replied his sister.

"As you wish." said Bugglesworth as the three fired once more. Only this time Michael through his hands up and the beams stopped short of their target. Not understanding what was going on the three only intensified the attack. All of the rangers were stunned by this.

"Are you using your telekinesis?" asked Eric.

"No, I'm a mime, for my next trick I'll trap myself in an invisible box." Michael shot back sarcastically trying to keep his focus on holding the barrier up. "Of course I'm using my telekinesis, nimrod. Now why don't you and Sky battlize. I can't do this forever." The two red rangers looked at each other and nodded.

"Mega Battle Activate!"

"SPD Battlizer." With that the two went into there powered up forms. Eric automatically went into his flight gear as Sky was in Sonic Mode. "Activate Battlizer! Battlizer Sonic Mode" As soon as the words were said Sky was also ready for high flying combat.

"I'll freeze them and you'll finish off."

"Got it!" Eric took off with Sky to his side. Eric called forth his energy blade before his adversaries saw what was happening. With one quick stroke Eric froze the three and Michael let down his shield. Sky then used his R.I.C. sword and slashed three energy beams containing each foe.

"Yeah, score one for the good guys." Michael yelled. Sky landed and retrieved the contament cards of Broodwing, Bugglesworth and Devestation. He then walked over to his teammates as Eric landed right in between Mike and Jack.

"Well that's three down and one to go." the B squad red ranger deadpanned.

"What I can't figure out was how they escaped the contament. Kat said it was impossible." Z responded.

"It might have to do with that energy signature I scanned."

"Yeah right Bridge. Do you really expect us to believe a computer data stream can hack into a contament storage?" Sky groaned

"Bridge, Kat did tell us it ran on it's own computer network." added Syd.

"Tommars." Michael breathed before meeting quizzical stares by the SPD rangers current and former.

"Long story and it's one that Jack needs to hear." Before Jack could ask a question Michael grabbed his and moaned in pain.

"Michael, what's wrong? Is it the psionic waves?" Trini said concerned for her boyfriend

"No, Trini. I haven't felt them hitting the shield since we arrived. It's just a strain from using some much telekinetic energy. If I meditate for a few minutes I should be fine."

"Not use to creating force fields?"

"Unlike you, Sky, that isn't what I usually use my powers for." Michael shot back through gritted teeth. Sky would have replied if his morpher didn't go off.

"Sky here."

"Sky, bring the other rangers and Jack to the base." said Cruger on the other side of the communication.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"That's an order cadet."

"Yes, sir." Sky said before ending the communication.

"Why don't the girls and Michael ride in your jeep. I can use my wings to fly." said the quantum ranger.

"Jack can ride with me Sky." said Bridge.

"Fine, but, I expect to hear this story when we get to the base."

"You will." Michael said to Sky before carefully walking to Syd and Z's jeep.


	17. Path of Lighting

**_Author Note: I just want to take a quick moment to appologize for not updating sooner but with computer problems, having to go into the hospital, and not getting in the mode to write it gets kind of difficult. I'll be starting the next chapter extremely soon so I'll appologize once again. Oh and for the fans of PKF I'll be updating almost instantly after I put this chapter up._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this Fan Fic except my OC's._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16:

Path of Lighting

All of the Rangers and Michael arrived at the Delta Base in relative good time and still in morph. Both Eric and Sky had powered down from their battlized forms, and hustled along with the other members of the group to the Command Center. Trini helped her boyfriend at times as he hasn't fully recovered from the strain creating the shield caused. He could walk but whenever he passed a fairly sizeable group of people it caused him to stumble.

"Michael are you sure you're ok?" asked the original yellow ranger.

"Yeah, Trini, I'm fine. It's just going to take a little heavier meditation than what I did on the ride here."

"You could have slipped into that trance Hayley told me about."

"This is the first time I ever over did it with my telekinesis. I don't know what would happen if I separated and if I went deep into my mind again I wouldn't have known we got here." Michael said shortly before he stumbled once again.

"Michael what's with the stumbling?" asked Eric

"Because I'm having a slight problem with my telepathic block."

"If you meditated on the way here why is it causing problems?"

"One, Eric, I just did some light meditation because I figured that is all I needed, and two I'm having not only to hold up that block, but an empathic block to keep everyone's emotions from affecting me. Count in the psionic shield I'm having to keep in place for when we get back, and it's not exactly easy for the amount of energy I'm having to use under the strain. I'm just glad that for some reason I can't hear the SPD Rangers nor you guys' thoughts."

"Maybe us being morphed is blocking out your telepathy." said Jen.

"That has to be it, Mike. Hayley and Tommy said the energy your medallion generates is the same as my ranger powers. It's highly likely it would work for other morphed rangers."

"Well then I guess while Bridge is morphed when we get back he'll be fine." Lightin' Mayes said with a nod.

"Excuse me what are you guys talking about?" asked Jack noticing that the foursome was slightly lagging behind SPD.

"We'll tell you in a minute." Jen answered as her and the other people in her party entered the Command Center for the Delta Base. The ones that had never been there before minus Michael looked around in awe. That's when they noticed behind the central control panel stood a pair of giant blue dogs with scales and a humanoid female with dark brown hair, catlike ears on her head and brown spots going around the outside of her eyes and onto her cheeks. The SPD rangers lined up by lowest to highest rank to the right of their superiors. The shorter of the two blue dogs had what could only be described as dreadlocks as hair, while the taller one was best described as being bald.

"Welcome to Delta Command. Rangers demorph and introduce yourselves to our guests. Unless Mayes here hasn't already told each of them about you. Which reminds me I believe someone owes me and Dr. Manx an apology for a comment he made." Almost all but four people looked around confused.

_"I should have known Doggie would have done this. We already forgave Michael twenty years ago after he apologized."_ All Michael did was flash an all knowing smile to Cruger.

"Nice try, Anubis." He said tapping his head and flickering his eyes to Kat letting him know what happened. Which didn't go unnoticed by the one time Kat ranger.

"I told you he wouldn't be fully recovered." Isinia stifled a giggle as her husband gave the good doctor a disgruntled look. The Space Patrol Delta rangers just shrugged at this and powered down.

"I'll go first. I'm the pink ranger Sydney Drew, but everyone calls me Syd."

"I'm Elizabeth Delgado, B-squad yellow ranger. You can call me Z."

"I'm Bridge Carson, the blue ranger."

"And I'm the red ranger Schuyler Tate. Everyone calls me Sky for short."

"Sky, I have to say this is a pretty amazing team you have here." said Eric congratulating his at the moment unknown son.

"Thank you, sir. You and the two female rangers are impressive as well. Jack it's nice to see you haven't missed a step out there today. You too whoever you are."

"I guess that means it's my turn to tell you guys who I am. Jack Landros this team's original red ranger before I left the team, and now it's your turn to introduce yourselves."

"Oh yeah about that," Michael said, "Sky you might want to sit down, because, this is going to be a little bit of a shock."

"What can be more shocking then seeing three rangers?" Before Michael could respond Eric had already powered down to his normal form. Every member of Space Patrol Delta stood wide-eyed and looked like they saw a ghost except a confused Isinia and a concerned Doggie. Trini and Jen decided to power down as well and the brief flash of light shook everyone out of their stupor.

_"Dad is alive."_ Sky's thoughts started as his emotions went wild. Michael started to wince as the sheer volume of everything, and that wince very quickly moved to a moan and a strangled scream in pain. The psychic collapsed to his knees and held his head while Trini wrapped her arms around him.

"AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU FINALLY SHOW UP! AFTER ME AND MOM WERE TOLD YOU WERE DEAD! AFTER MOM REMARRIED AND I TOOK THE OTHER GUY'S NAME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DO THAT TO HER! YOU ARE A COWARD!" Sky screamed before he bolted out of the room. When the doors closed behind the red ranger Jen slapped Eric upside the head.

"You should have waited for Michael to give the go ahead, bone head."

"What was that for and can someone please tell me why that guy shouted at me?" The room was silent for a moment except for Michael's whimpers of pain.

"It's because you died almost nine years ago, Eric," Spoke Kat, "I guess Michael didn't want to tell you until he wanted to tell Sky that you were here. Not that I wouldn't blame him for being reluctant to do so."

"That doesn't explain why your red ranger yelled at me."

"It's because Schuyler Tate's original name is Schuyler Myers. He's your son." Said Supreme Commander Cruger. To say Eric was stunned would be the understatement of the century. He looked like he was about to faint when the pink time force ranger helped him take a seat at a nearby control panel.

"My son. I can't believe the little boy me and Taylor are fixing to have grew up not only to be a ranger, but a red ranger."

"Well it does run in the family. Like it does for the other members of Wild Force." said Jen. "Z is Danny's daughter, Bridge is Cole's son, Syd is Alyssa's, and Jack is Max's child. But don't worry I won't tell him that Jack was a red ranger before Sky."

"Yeah and don't tell Danny either. I would never hear the end of it from them."

"Um forgive me for asking, but, why are you guys here." asked Syd

"There's a situation in the past the requires your attention. All of you need to head to 2006 to stop Lothar, Tommars, and Mora from finding your mother's and the past Bridge and murdering them. Jennifer Scott the pink time force ranger, Eric Myers the quantum ranger, Trini Kwan the original yellow ranger, and Michael Mayes came into this year to request the assistance of you rangers." spoke Cruger forcefully.

"Wait, Commander, how do you know all this?" Asked Bridge

"Because almost twenty years ago Michael met up with me to personally debrief me on the situation. I had originally sent both Wes Collins the red time force ranger and Eric to check on some energy disturbances. Michael had came back with them to discuss several matters and personally apologize to both me and Kat for a comment he made in order to save you rangers."

"Personally I found what he said funny after I thought about it." Kat commented offhandly, not caring about the statement of her playing with a ball of yarn. Doggy gave her a curious look before shaking his head.

"Commander Cruger, I left SPD. How am I suppose to help when I'm a civilian.

"I know that Jack, and there is no way I could ethically involve you in this situation except by asking you to take a part in this mission. No one would think less if you decline."

"Decline? Someone is trying to change the present by killing me before I get the chance to live. If you give me about an hour to tell Ally why I need to leave I'll be ready to go."

"Each of you might want to pack some clothes because who knows how long this will take and your going to need to fit in." Michael said while returning to a standing position.

"Someone needs to brief Sky about this." Z pointedly stated.

"I'll do it. He trusts me." Cruger's voice reflected his heavy heart. He knew Sky was upset. Probably worse then when he found out that Mirloc was the one that murdered his father.

"Mind if I go with you?"

"No, Eric, if Sky sees you there it will make things worse."

"Anubis," Michael started, "I know this is a bad time to ask, but, I don't want to wait till the last minute. You wouldn't have all five of the Dino Gems with you by any chance?"

"Yes. I have them hidden in a safe place on the Academy grounds. Do you think you'll need them?"

"Honestly I'm not sure, but, if Mora is with them we're going to need all the help we can get. She might be a kid, but those drawings of hers are extremely dangerous."

"I agree, I'll have them ready to go with you in a few hours. Kat can you construct the last two morphers for the Black and White dino rangers."

"No problem, Doggie, it shouldn't take too long."

"Ok rangers go and prepare yourselves for the trip and good luck. "

"Your not coming with us Commander?" asked Jack

"No I will not. Your forgetting I'm already there and I would know if someone is using my shadow morpher thus forcing me to investigate. We can't risk anyone meeting with their past selves anymore then we have to. Michael already sent Cadet Carson's younger self with the Mystic Force Rangers. Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk with Sky." The head of SPD's Earth Academy left the room along with Earth's B-Squad ranger team.

"Michael, why don't you and Trini follow me to the lab so you can get a chance to fully recover and she can give me a hand constructing the dino morphers."

"Sure, after you Trini." With that the only one's left were Isinia, Jack, Jen, and Eric to talk amongst themselves about the mission or in Eric's case absorb the fact he won't see his son grow up.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky was in his room, pacing the floor back and forth trying to come to grips about seeing his farther for the first time since he died.

"How dare he do this to mom? She cried her eyes out for nearly a week! If it wasn't for Syd's mom she never would have starting dating again and met Stephen. At that it near took four years after he allegedly passed on. I should have hit him the moment I…" The B squad red ranger was shook out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." The door opened to reveal Cruger. Sky stood up tall expecting what was coming next.

"At ease, Cadet. I'm merely here to talk."

"I thought as much, sir."

"I understand you were upset after seeing your father for the first time after he passed away. I would be too if I were in your position."

"My father didn't die sir you saw him along with the others." Doggie had to restrain himself from giving an exasperated sigh.

"Sky, your father is deceased. That man is from a time before you were born."

"I don't understand, sir."

"What is your birthday, Sky?" Not sure about this line of inquiry the Red Ranger figured to go ahead and answer the question to see where his superior was going.

"July 26, 2006 I believe that is in my file."

"I know. The reason I asked because he is from almost two months before you were born." This certainly caught the former S.P.D. Blue off guard. Noticing this Cruger gave him the same briefing that he gave the other rangers along with Jack.

"Am I to understand that Jack is to come along with us?"

"Yes, Sky. This affects him just as much as you or any of the other rangers."

"Will I have to hand him back the red morpher then?"

"That is for you, him, and Cadet Carson to discuss because it will affect the three of you. I trust that you will act accordingly."

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck on your mission, Sky."

"Thank you, sir."

"And, Sky, make some memories with your father. This is probably the last time you're going to see him."

"I will, sir." Sky then saluted, and Supreme Commander Cruger did the same before leaving. As he let out a sigh a relief he noticed two cloaked figures to his right. One was leaning against the wall as one foot was propped up against it, holding the other figure in a tender yet loving embrace.

"Wow, Annubis, I always did wonder what you said to convince Sky to come, but, I should have known you would stick with the facts"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trini was enjoying helping Dr. Manx make the last two dino morphers. But that wasn't the only thing making her smile. Unbeknownst to her boyfriend, she was hearing his thoughts while he was deep inside his mind. Of course she's curious about who he was talking to at first, but, it didn't take too long for her to realize it was his emotions. Especially after he started talking to the one called Romeo about her, even though she only heard one-half of that conversation she'd be teasing him about it for days to come.

Right now she was listening to him going through what she suspected to be the theme songs to each ranger team. Trini had to admit a few of them were good, but, she believed the Zeo theme to be a rip off version of the original. Up until the beginning of the Dino Thunder theme she hummed along with him. That was when Kat started talking.

"Trini not that I mind it, but, I have to ask why are you humming and why are you constantly changing tunes?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just I'm listening to Michael singing theme songs in his mind."

"Say what?"

"He doesn't know that I can hear him."

"You think he would know that."

"Well from what Michael told me, he had started his first psychic bond when he was able to separate with himself."

"Are you going to tell him that you can hear him?"

"Later, right now he's on the dino rangers theme and I think he's going start on S.P.D.'s next."

"When he does, start singing along? I'm curious to know what it sounds like."

"Sure."

They continued working for a little while longer when Trini did what was asked of her and sang the theme to Power Rangers S.P.D. After it was over Katherine Manx was smiling as well.

"Well that certainly has an upbeat tempo."

"You're telling me. The one from my team is just six beats and basically repeats 'Go! Go! Power Rangers!', but I have to say the Dino Thunder team has the best one out of all the one's Michael knows."

"What about Mystic Force?"

"I'm hearing it right now. It's not bad, but it's not good either." Dr. Manx just shook her head at this. She was about to continue working on the morphers until she noticed that they were finished.

"Well it looks like were done. All we need now is the dino gems to put in and they're good to go."

"In that case I better start gathering my group together." _"Michael, can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah. What's up Trini?"_

_"Me and Kat are done with the morphers."_

_"Ok, give me a few seconds I'll be back by your side."_

_"Take your time. I enjoyed hearing you talking to Romeo about me."_

_"You heard me this whole time?"_ Michael's mental voice sounded like that of a child.

_"Yes."_

_"Ok I guess until we can train our psychic bond further I better refrain from going into my mind for the time being."_

_"See you soon, Michael."_

_"Without a doubt, Wildcat."_

_"Wildcat?"_

_"Don't like the nickname do you?"_

_"Of course I like it. I'm just wondering what made you think of it."_

_"Well a Saber Tooth Tiger is a cat correct?"_

_"I see. Now hurry back so you can give me that kiss you promised."_

"This fast enough?" Michael asked walking up to his girlfriend to give her a loving embarrass as he kissed her like his life depended on it.

"Break it up you two. You're making me jealous."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Quick quiz: Who was the person that was talking to Cruger before the scene change to Trini/Kat/Mike? _**

**_The first three people to give a correct response will be in charge of helping me giving chapter titles for the remainder this story along with a Silent Shogun Spicy Double Decker Cheeseburger. But you must remember it must have Lightning in the title. Everyone after that will just get the for mentioned cheeseburger._**

**_Yeah I know I finally uploaded Ch. 16 of TROL. I'll try to start updating on a more weekly basis depending how well my beta's schedule holds out. If anyone that wishes to lighten Carla's (Perndragonrider) load by taking over for her with this story leave me a message and I'll give you a trial run with one of the other things I'm doing. Carla I just don't want you to overwork yourself. Besides you getting your education is more important to me then you doing the beta work to my stuff. So please don't take offense to what I'm saying. Shogun Out!_**


	18. Lightning Crash

_**Disclaimer: Power Rangers never have been and never will be mine. So don't you dare think it is you Nay Ho Chun!**_

**Chapter** 17:

**Lightning Crash**

Things were going relatively slowly for everyone at Tommy's home. For the guys there wasn't any sport worth wild on the television despite the fact the owner had the complete sports package, and things weren't any better for the girls. Kira was absentmindedly writing lyrics to songs that she had no clue where they were going. Kat and Kimberly were busy discussing some of the physical pains of their respective training programs had produced. Mean while Aisha, Tanya, and Hayley talked their respective headaches when it came to Tommy and the Rangers. All of them secretly wished they got to go to the future instead of Trini. They didn't begrudge her for it. How was she to know the possible ramifications of inadvertently invoking a psychic bond?

Slowly lunch was coming around and unfortunately Tommy didn't have anything the others wanted and there was no desire for the previous day's occurrence. That couldn't really been helped because of the sudden appearance of the psyonic waves and the need for a particular medallion that was now protecting a little boy instead of it's owner. The whole day was one of utter chaos until the attack was over and Michael was in the lab while a weeping Trini was beating herself up internally.

"We need to get out of here." proclaimed a certain red ranger frustrated beyond belief.

"Conner, we need to wait until Jen and them get back with the SPD rangers." said his yellow ranger comrade not wanting his foolishness.

"Kira, I regret saying this, but, Conner is right. Staying around here waiting for something to happen is just going to make us more on edge then necessary. Hayley do you think you can open up the Cyberspace for us?"

"Sure, Tommy, at least there if I'm going to be preparing food I can put it on your tab. Which you still haven't paid the two-hundred dollars for last month by the way." The former mentor of the Dino Rangers was about to give her money as he pulled out his wallet when he hesitated.

"Wait a minute. Didn't I already paid it?"

"You did, but, Michael wanted me to pick on you for that faulty memory you have while he was gone." Bursts of laughter and uncontrolled snickers were heard while a particular person muttered I hate him under his breath.

"Relax, Tommy," Kim soothed, "he's just doing that because he likes you so much." Of course that did nothing to calm the legendary ranger down. So the woman who two days prior had a near death experience looked at a pair of yellows with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Ladies I think we should sing that song Michael sung to us yesterday about Tommy."

"Please I don't want to hear 'Black Christmas', Kim. "

"What?" Conner was prepared to sing it when Dr. O snapped.

"If you do what I think you're going to do and you're going to wish I could put you in detention for a month. DURING Soccer Practice."

"Well I highly doubt it's that anyway. Kira, Hayley, are you ready?"

"Ready." And that was all it took for the girls to bust out in song causing everyone who wasn't apart of the entertainment either laugh uncontrollably and making random comments during the song, except for a particular former black ranger that repeated this mantra mentally. 'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.'  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While returning to the command center Doggie had two individuals to his right walking with him in stride wearing brown cloaks that he at one time donned.

"What are you doing here?"

"We had to be here and you know it. Remember the report." said the one on the far side with a particular female voice.

"You told her that?"

"Well I couldn't very well not tell her about it. Our situation is special and you know she would found out sooner or latter. Especially considering that she happened to figure out the truth." Said the closer one who's voice was all male.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Look on the bright side. At least I was able to give you the heads up about certain things."

"Even though I'm glad you did that you could have at least told me about Eric dying before he did or that my wife was alive for that matter."

"He had to do it Doggie. Granted things have been good for us but that doesn't mean it wasn't hard for him because of particular events. I was surprised he told me everything that was going to happen twenty years ago."

"I know. I guess I'm not going to be use to not knowing what is going to happen in my rangers lives."

"I understand Annubis. I only let you in on the small stuff that I know you wouldn't try to change even if you wanted to, but, something big like if I told you were going to see Eric alive after his death couldn't be changed. Which reminds me your going to need to tell Sky he has to partially erase his father's memory before we leave."

"I know."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after their discussion the sirens in the command center blared and Doggie Crugger along with the cloaked figures arrived at the same time Kat with the psychic bonded love birds did.

"Commander, there appears to be a situation in the park where they are holding the fair." Z said looking on while Bridge was typing on the central computer and Syd stood close to the vid screen waiting for the SPD satellites for a visual confirmation on the situation.

"They look like Aquitians. I thought they were all about preserving peace." said Trini being able to recognizing the aliens thanks to several screen shots Billy had shown her after his return to Earth.

"They're Aquitian alright. His name is Tidacus, the woman with him is Auphina. There has been A.P.B.s and BOLOs on them for quite a while. " Kat responded.

"All rangers report to the vehicle bay and dispatch to the park immediately." Cruger order over the intercom despite Sky's sudden arrival who just turned back and leave with his team hot on his heels.

"We'll go too." said Eric wanting to battle with his son again.

"No you four are to stay here. Let my Rangers handle this."

"But…"

"No, buts, Myers. You're lucky I let you go to Reefside after what you said to me."

"All I did was deliver his stupid message." Eric pointed at Michael who was giving the Quantum Ranger a cheeky grin and for some reason on of the cloaked figures slapped the other one's shoulder. Everyone there watched as the two seemed to have a wordless argument, but, for some reason both Michael and Trini could feel thoughts trying to reach them even though they were blocked.

"Are you trying to say something to me, Wildcat?"

"No I was about to ask you the same question." At that moment the robed beings looked at them shortly before the one that was slightly shorter then the other's body stood with one hand on it's hips while the other hand which was feminine was revealed and pointing towards the taller one clearly saying we are going to finish this later.

"Something tells me I would hate to be in his shoes right now." Michael whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Trini earning a giggle followed by a playful slap.

Isynia turned towards her husband with a curious expression.

"Is that…?"

"Yes."

"Do they…?"

"Yes."

"Are you…?"

"No choice."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ranger upon arriving on the scene spotted the two Aquitian criminals and yelled at them to freeze. Unfortunately for them they didn't see what the woman was doing before it was to late. Out from behind the hot dog stand she pulled out a girl. She was approximate 12 years old and of Asian decent. Her black tresses reached down to the middle of her back that was styled in a French Braid, no doubt the handy work of her favorite aunt. Finally she wore purple shirt/blue jean skirt combo and wore a vintage black leather jacket.

"Let her go." ordered Sky.

"I don't think so Red Ranger. As long as we have her you wouldn't dare attack us. After all she does come from a rather legendary couple. Wouldn't you say Tidacus?"

"Yes I would, Auphina."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the command center the group watched on in horror as the two criminals had taken the innocent girl hostage. No one knew how to react and they all hoped Sky was good at hostage negotiating. Well all except two. Both Michael and the cloaked man were having trouble keeping their anger in check. Michael had closed his eyes to try and keep his anger from springing loose but it didn't help. He kept seeing images of a young blond hair blue-eyed girl that was maybe ten years old at the time. Her clothes were either cut, ripped, or torn. Face bruised and battered while there was blood running down her short legs. He remembered seeing the once sparkling eyes of the little girl turn dim who flinched and ran away from his touch as a nine year old boy.

With every second his anger was taking an even stronger foothold as for some reason almost every one inside the command center was slowly began to defy the law of gravity. Noticing the change inside her boyfriend Trini looked on at a face that was of a mixture of unbridled fury and struggling restraint. Never truly seeing this side of him she blinked seeing the images as well. After closing her eyes again she saw what he saw, and she held a level of understanding.

"Michael, Michael, come on snap out of it." she pleaded as she floated towards him bracing on to his arm in an effort from reaching the ceiling. Behind them the disguised woman was doing a similar thing even though her voice could not be heard.

"Michael, please your starting to scare me." Trini continued afraid of what he might do if he lost control of his anger. Behind them the robe of the man was already raised to his waist line and a pair of cargo khaki pants could be seen.

"LIGHTNIN'!!" Was heard through room as Michael snapped out of his trance as everybody fell to the ground abruptly.

"What happened?"

"Besides you getting so pissed off that I thought about applying to be an astronaught, nothing." Eric said rubbing the shoulder he landed on.

"I don't understand. I never got that angry before. It was like I was two different people but they were me."

_"I know why."_ Thought Jen as she looked at the man who seemed to took an apologetic posture to his counter part before turning to Supreme Commander Cruger.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Anubis, it's time."_

_"Time for what?"_

_"Doggie, you already know what he's talking about. After we discovered what caused this event the week after the report he called you and told you what just happened and what you must do."_

_"Why can't you give him…"_

_"Anubis, don't make me call Tommy."_

_"Fine, but, you're going to bring us there."_

_"We already know that, Annubis."  
_ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trini, thanks for snapping me out of it. I'm surprised you calling my kick boxing nickname snapped me out of it."

"What…?"

"That will have to wait." Cruger interrupted. "The rangers are going to need back up, and as much as I hate it I'm sending all of you out with me."

"Are you sure about this Commander?" asked Dr. Manx

"I don't have a choice in the matter." he answered giving her a flicker of the eyes that pointed two the virtually unknown individuals.

"Good luck, Trini." said Michael giving his girlfriend a brief kiss.

"You're coming, too, Mayes."

"What?"

"After that display of power because of your anger I do not want to take any chances on a repeat if Ms. Kwan should be injured." Cruger said before opening a drawer at his desk. "Catch." Cruger ordered before throwing a square object at the kick boxer. He looked at it before staring at the dog-like alien.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, but, you are going to return it the moment they are captured."

":No problem."

"Ok every one gather round. These two people has the ability to teleport us to the park through a projection power."

"Is it safe?" asked Eric.

"It is, and will be the best way to get the drop on the Aquitians."

"I don't know."

"Eric, if Supreme Commander Cruger trusts them we should too." Trini said

"You are starting sound like Taylor."

"That's because they're yellows." Michael commented offhandedly which for some reason not only resulted in him being slapped but the man in robes as well. While Trini's boyfriend gave her a mock pout look the robed couple looked like they were having a minute argument about the blow until Doggie Cruger cleared his throat.

"Could you two do that after we take care of this?" And as if to say fine the robed people grabbed each others hands and stretched out to the center of the huddle.

"Everybody place your hand in the middle of the circle, and close your eyes as well." Ordered Cruger. Shortly after everyone complied the faded from the command center and reappeared in the park.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was a fun ride." Eric stated sarcastically trying to settle the queasiness in his stomach.

"I said close your eyes, Myers."

"Ok now that we're here what do we do?" Asked Jen.

"First you two get back." Doggie barked to the robed figures who acted like he didn't need to tell them.

"Next we need to figure out how to get the little girl away from them without her getting hurt in the process."

"I already have an idea, Annubis." said Mayes eyeing a particular object close by. Before revealing his plan to the party.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Asked Sky trying to keep the situation from going out of control at a moment's notice.

"First we want you to power down rangers." said Tidacus before pulling a knife from behind his back and put it to the girls neck making sure it cut deep enough for the rangers to see blood. The girl cried out in pain as the rangers saw the crimson liquid slowly ooze onto the knife. Sky merely nodded his head to his team members before they return to their street uniforms along with him.

"That was surprisingly easy. Maybe we should take hostages more often." said Auphina before herself and her partner heard giggling coming from behind them. As they turned just enough to keep an eye on the rangers and the intruders they acted surprise at what they saw. The little girl's barely audible words would have confirmed their surprise had they been paying attention.

_"Listen, little one, I know this is a very scary situation right now, but, I need you to be brave and not get scared. Me and my girlfriend have a plan on rescuing you. So be perfectly still and when the time comes I want you to run to the rangers behind you. If you understand rub your eyes like you're whipping away tears." _ the psychic communicated to the child hoping she didn't question the voice in her head. Luckily she did what was asked of her and he had to hold an internal grin.

"Oh, Michael, this is such a beautiful day."

"Not as beautiful as you, Trini."

"Could that get any more disgusting?" asked Tidacus. The couple to his side looked surprised that they walked into something they shouldn't have. The male's hand was behind his girlfriend's back giving the illusion of him placing his hand on her butt, but in reality it was centimeters away in a position that suggests he was holding something up.

"Is that them?" asked Auphina concerned.

"No just look a likes. They're to young."

"Well then I guess we just received two more hostages." the Aquitian female said with a smirk.

"Now that isn't very sweet." Trini chastised ready for what was going to happen next.

"Unlike this." Michael shouted moving his hidden hand from it's hiding spot and clinching it. Before the criminals knew what happened two twenty pound bags of sugar used to make cotton candy exploded and poured their contents on the duo below them. The girl picked that moment to get away and stood clinched to Sky's leg while the other three rangers made a quick assessment of her.

Doggie knowing that was the signal he jumped into action by going over the couple followed by Eric and Jen striking the Aquitian with his shadow saber before the two humans following him dealt blows of their own. Then both Trini and Michael's turn came as Trini did a spinning heel kick to Auphina while Mayes unleashed a jumping heel kick upon Tidacus's skull before joining with the SPD rangers with the other three that came with them to the park.

"What's your name?" Michael asked the child. In her shocked state of mind the girl was barely able to say it.

"L-L-L- Lita."

"Ok, Lita, you're a brave little girl, but, now I want you to run and hide. We'll handle these two." said Trini before turning her attention to the ones that harmed the child as the kid ran off.

"You going to pay for that." the male stated enraged he allowed them to get the drop on him.

"Put it on my tab." Michael shot back smiling. He always wanted to say that.

"Ready!" Cruger shouted.

"Ready!"

"IT'S MORPHING TIME! SABER TOOTH TIGER!"

"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

The Aquitians had shield their eyes from the blinding flashed that came from the morphs before seeing what they were up against.

"Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Pink Time Force Ranger!"

"Quantum Ranger!"

"S.P.D. Red!"

"S.P.D. Blue!"

"S.P.D. Green!"

"S.P.D. Yellow!"

"S.P.D. Pink!"

"S.P.D. Shadow Ranger!"

"Nice theatrics. Time to show you ours." Tidacus taunted before giving a head nod to his cohort.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME! RED AQUITAR RANGER POWER!"

"WHITE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!" The Rangers of Earth were shocked to see the two in front of them turn into the Red and White Aquitian Rangers.

"What did you do to Aurico and Delphina?" Michael demanded.

"Oh nothing much. We just stripped them of their powers and took them as our own. After all we are their children." Said Tidacus behind the Red Ranger Helmet.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"It's true Mayes." Cruger stated in a low growl. "Tidacus is Aurico's son and Auphina is Delphina's daughter."

"When this is all over remind me to kick your ass."

"I wouldn't expect less." Cruger said knowing that it wouldn't happen at least by this version of the temporary Green Ranger before charging ahead to bringing out the shadow saber to attack the Red Alien Ranger. He was soon followed by the other men in the group while the girls launched their attack on the white ranger. The battle was as fierce as any ranger on ranger battle that came before it. Each member of the fight was performing exceptionally well.

Aurico's son was by far one of the better fighters in hand-to-hand combat as he drove Cruger, Sky, and Bridge back with several well placed blows only to be driven back by the kick boxing style of Mayes and Myers sword techniques.

"Sky, blast him!" Ordered Cruger after seeing the green clad warrior did a sweep kick that was followed by an upward slash that the Quantum Ranger preformed in mid-air. Not willing to hesitate Sky combined his to blasters and fired a stunning blast.

Auphina while everything that was happening on the men's side of the battle was having better luck then her counterpart. Knowing the she was by far the best Aquatian in the arts of swordplay she had quickly dispatched of Jen, Z, and Syd leaving Trini and her power daggers the only thing to stand in the way of helping her lover.

"You won't be able to stop me with those sorry excuses for weapons, Yellow Ranger."

"We'll just see about that." The Asian ranger shot back before the two women charged at each other. Auphina tried to use a overhead sword slash to go down the middle of her opponents body that was caught by the power daggers. Slightly shifting her stance Trini brought the sword parallel to the ground before sliding her weapons across heavily damaging it and finished the maneuver by giving a standing back that caused the White Alien Ranger to stumble back. Before getting a chance to recover Tidacus landed on top of her knocking the wind out of both of them while the rangers regrouped.

"Tidacus, Auphina, you are under arrest for various crimes across the galaxy including hostage taking and assaulting a minor. Prepare for Judgment." Sky stated bring out his morpher and used it's judge mode. Seconds passed before the red X flashed. "Guilty!"

"You haven't caught us yet." The red ranger responded. "Ready, Auphina?"

"Yes." That was when the two evil rangers took a stance that only Michael and Trini found familiar.

"Tidal energies of the galaxy, hear our call. Battle Borgs Power Up!" With a flash of light the red and white battle borgs arrived in the middle of the city.

"This is not good." Trini said.

"I know and the delta runners aren't fully operational." added Doggie.

"Eric, do you think you can call the Q-Rex?" asked Jen

"Q-REX, ARISE!" The Quantum Ranger called and just like many times before the mighty zord responded to its master and quickly made it's way to the city.

"Q-REX, MEGAZORD MODE!"

"Whoa, that thing is amazing." said Bridge in awe.

"Not even the Omega Zord had anything on it." added Z

"I can't believe I got to see the legendary Q-Rex in action." Syd stated.

"Sky I think we need to join the party. Don't you?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, but, the delta runners are still offline."

"Who said anything about the runners?" Michael asked before bring out the delta morpher he was carrying. "SPD SWAT!" The other SPD rangers followed suit and they had their swat armor equipped.

"Wow. Zordon never gave us anything like that." said Trini.

"Kat, send the flyers." Ordered Cruger.

"They're on the way." Soon the five in SPD gear leapt into the air and taking their place in their respective zords.

"Ready when you are rangers." Michael said.

"You heard the man. Activate Swat Megazord." Sky commanded

"While you handle the borgs we do what we can to the aquaitans." said Cruger noticing the aquatian rangers not entering their zords.

"Doggie, don't." said Trini, "The battleborgs work on a telepathic link. If we attack them we could potentially cause damage to the city." The Shadow Ranger stared at her disbelief before he heard battle cries of the evil ranger as if they were fighting imaginary enemies. He shift his gaze to the zord fight and saw that the aquatians's robots were replicating their respected masters actions.

The Q-Rex Megazord was blocking the blows made by the white borg as the Swat Megazord did the same with the red until two side kicks made their way through their defenses and drove them back.

"Q-Rex, Quantum Missiles and target the white zord." Eric order and his zord followed his commands sending it's target to the ground. "Q-Rex, Thunder Fist on the red one." The fist of the Q-Rex Megazord flew off and connected to the chest of the red borg.

"Ok guys its our turn." Sky said before the Swat Megazord fired it's blasters keeping the Aquatians from getting up. "All Right lets finish this."

"Sky, no we can't."

"What are you talking about, Mayes?"

"If we destroy the Battle Borgs we could also destroy the Aquatian powers. That has to be a last resort move."

"Well then what do you suggest."

"Sky, if I remember my Ranger History correctly the Aquatians rangers zords worked on a telepathic link similar to the one the Red Zeo Battle Zord did." said Bridge

"What does that have to do with this Bridge?" asked Z.

"Well I remember that in one battle the Red Ranger couldn't pilot it because of some sort of spell that made him sing. Apparently it somehow disrupted the link and they had to find a way for the Green Ranger to pilot it."

"So your saying if we can disrupt the link we can stop the zords. Bridge you're a genius." The Pink Ranger stated.

"How are we going to do that?" questioned the only other member of the Red and Blue squad.

"Leave that to me, Sky. Can you guys pilot this thing without me?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have a plan. Green Ranger checking out." Michael called before jumping out of the megazord and back into the park beside the other rangers. "Eric you and the other rangers keep the Aquatians busy. Kat prepare for a telepathic link up. Anubis get ready to use RIC on these guys. Got it?"

"Right." Came the answer.

"Ok, Power Down." then the psychic male took a meditative position and separated his mind from his body. Unlike how he usually is Lighting Mayes noticed an orb that surround his astro form.

_"Hmm. Must be the psyonic shield. Well at least know I know it will be safe for me to separate if I need to. Kat, can you hear me?"_

_"Loud and clear, Michael."_

_"Good. I'm going to check on the telepathic link now." _ He said before he flew the short distance between him and the Aquitar Rangers.

_"Whoa."_

_"What is it Michael?"_

_"The telepathic link is similar to the psyonic waves that has been causing me trouble in the past."_

_"That's not surprising. Dr. William Cranston did some research on telepathy and technology that produced some amazing results."_

_"Let me guess my future self helped him out with that."_

_"I can neither confirm nor deny that."_

_"I should have know you would say that. Well any ideas on how to disrupt it."_

_"Yeah it will according to one of his test a high amount of psychic energy could disrupt the stream enough to force a temporary shutdown, but, the user of said energy has to be in a sedated state of mind."_

_"Translated the person has to be calm and in full control of his or her abilities , right?"_

_"Basically. Do you think you can pull it off?"_

_"It's worth a shot. How long will it take before the Borgs will restart?"_

_"30 seconds."_

_"Well that doesn't leave much time, but, it will be enough for me to return morph and nail these bastards. Wish me luck" _ Michael said flying back so he can hover just above his body. Every second counted and he couldn't waste time getting back into his body.

_"Good luck."_

_"Hey Kat tell the rangers the plan. The moment those Zords shut down I need them back in the park so we can double whammy them with Ric and the Delta Enforcers._

_"Excellent idea. If they are blasted by the Canine Cannon and the combined strength of all the Rangers in SWAT mode it will force them to de-morph and contain them at the same time." _ Kat replied.

The moment Michel got into position he started calling all of his minds strength. He wasn't sure how much it would take so he had to bring out as much as he could as fast as he could. Slowly he felt his entire body starting to ache. The only possible explanation he had was that was coming up to his limit so he let go of the shield that was being supported by that energy. The pain relived itself as he started gathering more of his power only to return seconds later. The next thing he brought down was the telepathic barrier he placed within his mind having the same result as the shield. Finally bringing down the thing that stopped him from feeling others emotions he stop feeling the strain completely.

This surprised him greatly. He never truly realized how much he actually used to protect himself as well as much power he felt swirl throughout his astral body. This is probably the first time he tried to use all his might and while feeling the rush of being so strong it also scared him. What damage could he have done to Jake if he didn't have those restraints that obviously take a demand on his power? He remembered back to comics about of the Marvel superhero Jean Grey. Could he do the very thing her altar ego could do if he unleashed his full potential.

_"Michael, are you ready?"_

_"Sorry, Kat, I'm just a little unnerved by something."_

_"Don't worry about the power you wield."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Let's just say someone told me about it on the day he was getting married to his ranger fiancée that's color begins with a p." _ Kat said cryptically

_"Yeah this would be the sort of thing I would talk to Tommy about."_ Michael said returning his focus on gathering energy. He then shift the power to his hands as they began to burn with the amount he was using. _"Kat, unleashing the energy, Now!" _ Letting loose the psychic power from his hands by thrusting them forward the wave coming from his hand clashed and broke through the wave between the Battle Borgs and their Rangers.  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat watched on the monitors as the robots slow down to a stop with a small smile on her face knowing it worked.

"Rangers get to the park now!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You heard the lady." Sky said as he leapt from his cock pit and his team followed suit each landing less then a hundred feet from Doggie and the rangers from the past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael quickly went back into his body and stood up grabbing the morpher Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger loaned him.

"SPD, EMERGENCY!" With in an instant the green suit and helmet returned. "SPD SWAT!"

"Come on, RIC." Cruger called throwing out the bone that transformed the robotic dog into a powerful weapon as his rangers returned. Cruger took his position at the trigger as Eric positioned himself on the Canine Cannon's left and while Trini and Jen took the right. Those who were in the Swat gear stood to these rangers right. "CANINE CANNON!"

"What's going on? Why aren't the Borgs responding?" asked Tidacus looking at his Zord and not paying attention to what is about to happen.

"Michael, want to do the honors?" said the red ranger who stood to his left with Bridge while the girls were on the opposite side

"Thanks, Sky." Michael said with a smile that everyone knew he was bound to have. "DELTA ENFORCER, CONTAINMENT MODE!" Michael said as he performed the ritual he saw so many times before.

"Tidacus!" Auphina yelled in fear.

"What?" He snapped before noticing what was happening. If anyone could see his face they would notice how his eyes dilated in realization.

"FIRE!" Both Michael and Cruger shouted. The combined blasts of the swat weapons and the robot's canon converged and over took the Aquatians trapping them in cards ready for easy transport.

"You were great, Michael." Said Trini as she ran up and hugged him. Michael smiled but thankful that the helmet hid his face from the woman he loves' face.

_"I wished Emily got to see that."_ He thought as tears formed and slowly rolled down his eyes.

_**A/N: Ok sorry for taking so long on getting this chapter out. I've been working on it off and on this whole time. Also this is the non-beta'ed form of the chapter. I will replace it with Beta'ed form of the chapter the moment I get it whenever that will be. **_


End file.
